You'll Always Be My Daddy
by MysticalChick
Summary: "Daddy, buy me this!" "Daddy, I hurt my finger!" "Daddy, how was I made?" "Daddy, why do I have to do this?" "Daddy, can I drive the car?" "Daddy, this is my boyfriend!" "Daddy, I need your help." "Daddy... I'm sorry." Parenthood. Duncan's way.
1. Samantha's Secret

**My first series! Ain't it great? Okay, so in the beginning of this chapter I'd like to thank the few people whom commented on my very first story. Thank you sososososo much! You don't know how nice it was to hear my writing was beautiful. If you are reading this now, I'd like to thank you properly.**

**Big Thanks to MusicLuver, I love hearing people love my work, thank you so much! **

**And to Sorry I didn't sign in (I'm really sorry if you didn't want to be noticed as that, if you are reading this and want me to change it I will, sorry again!) Oh, thank you so much! I totally will, looking forward to more wonderful reviews! I pray for no negatives, but if any of you find something wrong, don't hesitate to correct me. I always wanna know how I can make my stories better! And without further adew (I think that how you spell it... oh well.) Here's my first series, You'll always be my Daddy! Dedicated to my own daddy! And mommy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You'll always be my Daddy.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Duncan chased his little girl around the living room, knocking over lamps and several other objects that were once sitting peacefully until an earthquake of four feet caused them to rattle and roll, right to the floor.<p>

"I'm gonna getcha, Sammy!" He called, slowing down his speed purposefully so his little girl could catch an advantage.

"No you won't, daddy!" She called from behind her.

"Duncan! Stop horseplaying!" Courtney called out from the kitchen as she continued to stir a pot of spaghetti sauce, her loyal son helping her by grabbing herbs and spices and handing them to her gracefully.

Courtney never would have guessed how different her twin children are. Kyle, an obedient, calm, intelligent child. Samantha, a hyper, destructive, tomboy. Either way, she loved them both equally, even if she preferred Kyle's attitude over Sam's.

But Sam was Duncan's little delinquent, a daddy's girl, and while he loved both his children just as much as Courtney did, Sam was way easier to roughhouse with, mostly because she didn't care if she got dirty.

Now the kids were both five, and its still hard to believe that just a few years ago, Duncan had the fear that he'd lose his daughter forever when she came out a stillborn, but was brought to life when he hugged her so tightly, her heart began to beat again.

The kids still don't know the story of one being born, basically, dead, so neither know why their parents tear up when they talk about their birth.

But either way, they are still all a happy, healthy family.

* * *

><p><em>Love Conquers all things. Love never Fails.<em>

* * *

><p>Kyle and Samantha's fourteenth birthday came quicker than a flash of lightning, and it was on this very day that Duncan and Courtney would confess to their children what they have been hiding from them for so long.<p>

"Are you ready, hon?" Courtney asked as she rubbed her husbands back gently, urging for him to go out and tell them both face to face before she'd have to do it alone.

"I don't know, what if Kyle thinks that's just a reason to treat Sam better than him? I don't want my little boy feeling left out." Duncan looked nervous, very nervous. He wasn't good with telling the kids things that could change their lives forever, and telling Sam she was born dead may give her a different outlook on life, either positive or bad. But they needed to know, both of them.

"Just let them know that you love them both equally and you always will." Court said as she placed her head onto his shoulder.

"Alright, I can do it..." Duncan walked out of the bathroom, and into the living room, where his two kids were sitting patiently.

"Gosh, what took you so long? Seriously, what could you have to tell us that is just _so important _that you needed an hour to practice saying it?" Samantha said sarcastically, her head sitting upon her hand, and her neon green highlights flipped onto it. Kyle sat more sophisticated, hushing Sam's rude comment and paying close attention to his father.

"It's something very important, yes. Does it require sarcasm? No." Duncan eyed Samantha intently before changing his focus back to the subject at hand.

"Well, what is it?" Kyle finally snapped out. Duncan took a deep breath, and sat down.

"You guys were born prematurely. Four months, to be exact..." Duncan awaited their response.

"We kinda figured that out already, dad." Kyle said, arms crossed, and eyes slightly bored.

"How?" Duncan asked, very confused. He never toldthem that, how did they figure it out?

"Uh, mom told us our conception date when she was giving us 'The Talk.'" Samantha answered.

"And we compared it to our birth certificate dates." Kyle further explained.

"And the date was four months before our nine month due date." They said in unison.

"Samantha, you were a stillborn!" Courtney said as she walked out, seeing her husband was getting nowhere with the talk at hand.

"I was a, what?" Samantha looked directly at her mother, eyes wide, and very confused, "If I was a stillborn I wouldn't be alive."

"Your father squeezed you so tightly when you were, dead, that it kick started your heart." Courtney almost cried thinking of that horrific night, that ended so wonderfully.

Samantha didn't know how to take it, she was born dead, her father made her live again. She got up, and walked out of the living room, and into her room, then slammed the door shut.

"Should I go talk to her?" Courtney asked Duncan.

"No, leave her be. She's like me, she doesn't like to be bothered when she's upset. By tomorrow she'll be fine." Duncan reassured his wife.

"I hope so."

"_God, I hope so."_

* * *

><p><em>Love is when you care for someone so much, you'd give your life for them. Hate is when you dislike someone so much, you'd wish they'd give their life for you.<em>

* * *

><p>Samantha sat in her room, listening to punk music, the walls covered with skulls, clothing scattered everywhere, magazines all over the floor, and of course, a bra hanging from the sealing fan. It looked much like the room Duncan grew up in, but, lets just say the bra wasn't his.<p>

'CLACK CLACK'

Samantha jumped at the sudden noise at the window, and took off her headphones almost immediately.

'CLACK CLACK'

There it was again. Samantha rushed off her dirty purple mattress and over to window to investigate. She placed her warm hands on the bitter cold metal, and took as much strength as she had in her entire body to finally squeak it open, the cold winter breeze hitting her straight in the face.

"Sammy? You there?" A young boys voice called to her from below.

"Danny? Be quiet! My parent's are sleeping!" Sam said in a hushed tone.

"So, are you comin' or what?" The black and teal haired boy asked, his grass green eyes awaiting her response.

"I'll be down in second." Sam said as she closed the window back up and grabbed a green flashlight.

She tiptoed down the stairs, her flashlight being her only source of direction right now. As she made her way to the door, slowly unlocking it, she prayed to heaven her father wasn't getting up to get a midnight snack, again.

Then, the door opened, and she was out in a flash, immediately greeting her boyfriend with a long awaited kiss, a very long and intense one too.

"I missed you, babe." She whispered to him as she placed her arms around his neck and nuzzled his chest.

"I missed you too, sweetheart. No trouble with your parents?" Danny asked her, his warm, green sweater protecting her soft skin from the cool weather.

"Nope, I suspect neither with you, correct?"

"Nope. Both my parents are out tonight."

"This late?"

"Yep."

"Mmm... For how long?" Samantha's little delinquent mind was at work, just as her father's was at her age, and on one thing and one thing only.

"I get where you're going... They're spending the night... The. Entire. Night. Leaving. Me. All. Alone..." Danny gave her a butterfly kiss on the neck between each of his emphasized words. They didn't even need words anymore. Like two teens in love they rushed to his house, quick as lightning, already out of breath as they reached the door.

Danny grabbed his key and opened it, stepping inside to the nice warmth, leading his girlfriend closely behind. He lead her up to the stairs, each step making them both jump inside with excitement, until finally they reached the top, and rushed into his room.

They started with a slow, passionate kiss, before Sam went over to his bed and patted it gently. Danny took her invitation lightly, his morals started getting in the way of things.

"I, I'm not sure about this, Sam." He paused, unsure of what to do next. He sat down next to her, and placed his hand on her hair, kissing her cheek softly, hoping that the butterflies would overpower his conscience. But when it failed, Sam was always there to pull him through a little more.

"Come'ere." She mumbled as she grabbed him and forced him into a kiss that led them down onto the bed even more fully. Hands explored, mouths made love, and legs interlocked in an epic show of true love and passion.

"Come on, lets go further." Sam said as she brought him even closer to her, her eyes and hands wondering a little too close to sin.

"Sam, I... I love you." Danny melted into her, giving her his all.

Then the door opened.

And in stepped Momma Gwen and Papa Trent.

Looking very upset with their child.

Sam and Danny only stared, stuck in their position.

"Danny? Samantha?" The parents asked in unison. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Whoowhoowhoooo! Looks like Danny and Sammy got in quite a bit of trouble there! Okay, I know this is a pretty obvious question, but did anyone see that coming? I Mean anything, did you see Danny being Gwen and Trent's son? Or that they were gonna get caught? Okay, I'm kinda guessing everyone thinks I'm an idiot for even asking that, lol.<p>

But seriously, I totally didn't see that coming! Man, the words just write themselves these days.

Maybe I'll add a few more tdi kids in there. Any names for em?

Ah, another day, another chapter. Luckily, tomorrow is that day, not today.

*~*MysticalChick*~*


	2. Meeting Punishment

**OOO So we come to the cliffhanger's rescue, haha! Chapter 2 is finished, and here it is. Enjoy, dudes and dudettes!**

**Oh yah, I wanna give some copyright information. All the little sayings in between scenes are completely original and owned by me. Also I don't own Tdi, Any of it's characters, or Weezer. Case Closed.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>You'll always be my Daddy<span>_**

**_Meeting Punishments..._**

"How could you have done this? We trusted you!" Gwen paced around the living room, Samantha and Danny sitting in front of her as they listened to her lecture.

"I just talked to your parents Samantha. They want you home now." Trent said as he hung up the phone in the kitchen.

"If my dad wants me home he's going to have to drag me home. Otherwise, I'm staying here." Samantha crossed her arms and protested.

"You're stubborn. Just like Courtney." Gwen crossed her arms and glared at her, then pointed her finger to the door, "Here's some news for you, I'm stubborn also. Get your butt home before I drag it there!"

"Fine. I don't need this," Samantha got up and approached the door, "especially from my dad's ex!"

Those words hit Gwen like a bullet. All those years ago, she had almost forgotten the pain she was put through when Duncan had dumped her. Just using her like that was the most selfish thing anyone had ever done to her. She hated that family, and hated them even more when Courtney had started to brag about how she's going to get married before Gwen. Then Trent came back into her life, and things became happier, even if she didn't bother associating with the Conway's anymore. For sure, Gwen having a kid before Courtney was a real get back.

Trent held the door open for Samantha, and watched her as she walked down the cold concrete sidewalk alone. He continued to watch her until she was closer to her house, then he closed the door.

"That bratty little, UGH! Danny, you are to never see Samantha again, do you hear me?"

"Mom, why are you so uptight about her?"

"I AM NOT UPTIGHT!" Gwen caught herself, she was sounding just like the woman she hated the most, and that made her hate herself.

"Honey, calm down. I'll talk to him, you go rest." Trent slowly rubbed his wife's back, and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she walked away into the bedroom, tears beginning to form at her eyelids.

"Son..." Trent started with as fatherly a voice as he could.

"Dad, neither you nor mom can keep me from seeing Sam. I love her more than life itself, and if you don't let me see her then we'll run away together!"

"Listen, when I was your age there was this girl at school..."

"Dad, I'm not you. You don't know how I feel!"

"Trust me, I do." Trent sat down next to Danny and tried his best to make his story moral understood, "I used to flip for this girl. I'd write songs for her, poems, I'd even sing outside her window. For once I felt I was truly in love."

"So...?"

"So, me and her planned to run away together. But, on the night before we were suppose to leave, I found out she was cheating on me. I was heartbroken..." Trent almost teared up thinking about this lost love.

"Sammy would never do that to me, dad! You don't understand her like I do!"

"The point I'm trying to get to is that I got over it. I realized she didn't love me like I loved her, and found out in time, it was just puppy love. You see, when you're truly in love, no matter what goes on during the relationship, you still feel the same for that person, if not stronger. Puppy love, crushes, you get over them. Maybe not always quickly, but..."

"I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work. Sam love's me, and I love her. Just because you and mom don't get along with her parents doesn't mean you can shelter me and force me to live without her!" Danny got up, his face red from the anger, and rushed to his room.

"Teenagers." Trent said with a huff as he collapsed to the couch.

"_Don't let me be without love for long, for we are one, one flesh, two hearts, that only beat for each other."_

Samantha slammed the door shut as she walked right passed her parents, both whom were waiting patiently on the couch.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Courtney asked her with a very angered tone, her onyx eyes following her every move.

"To sleep." Samantha answered back, giving both her parents a look that simply said "I did nothing wrong, so leave me be".

"With who _this_ time!" Duncan yelled as he shot up, very angered that his daughter would do such a sneaky, nasty thing.

"It's not like I murdered anyone, leave me alone!" Samantha yelled, her father coming closer to her, his aquamarine eyes turning a darker shade.

"You did second best. Now sit down!" Duncan grabbed her wrist, being sure he wasn't hurting her, but she couldn't slip through.

"Let go of me!"

"Sit!" He brought her to the couch and forced her down. Duncan was no push-over dad.

"You can't do this! I'm old enough to know what's good for me!"

"No you don't! You're fourteen and you almost got yourself into a lot of trouble!" Courtney came to sit next to Sam, and she held her back and rubbed it gently, trying to show her that they just wanted the best for her.

"I love him, I don't care if I have to travel the world a thousand times to prove it too you guys. He is the only thing I want, he's the only thing that makes me happy."

"I don't care if you'd die for the boy, I don't need my daughter hanging around some punk that can't keep his..."

"Duncan, please use sophisticated words when discussing things like this with your daughter." Courtney corrected him.

"Fine, I don't need my daughter hanging around a horny boy."

"That's no better, I'm the one that pressured him into it, he just went along with things. I should be punished, not Danny." Samantha confessed, tears streaking down her face.

"Sam, you... YOU PRESSURED A BOY?" Courtney yelled, horrified her daughter would ever do such a thing.

"_Whoo, she's too much like me for her own good, and the good of every boy around her..."_ Duncan thought, despite his daughters inappropriate romantic advancement, he was sort of proud that so much of his own teen life was shining off in his daughter. That way, he'd know how to handle things better, due to his own given experience.

"Duncan, what are you going to do about our daughter?" Courtney asked him, hands on hips, awaiting his dumb excuse for daydreaming.

"I say we bring in the only punishment that worked for me when I was a horny teenager." Duncan gave Samantha a giant smirk, like he just knew she was going to hate whatever was coming for her.

"Dear, you used that word again."

"Aw stop it, Court. You were one too at once."

"What? I was never..."

"Yes you were, babe." Duncan gave her a chuckle as he spoke.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Courtney walked away, her purple robe swaying perfectly with her body as Duncan patiently watched her.

"Growl..." It quickly escaped his lips as his eyes focused intently on one thing and one thing only.

"Dad! Gross!"

"Oh, oh yeah, your punishment..." Duncan quickly turned back to her, his mind still slightly focused on his wife's amazing booty...

_I don't worry that you will find another, for you will be mine, Someday. Someday Soon._

"Now, Kyle, I want you to remain with your sister at all times, understand me?" Courtney asked as she kept her eyes focused on driving.

"Yes mom." Kyle responded as he went through all the things in his backpack, making sure everything was set for school.

"Sam, do you understand?" Court asked her, staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Understand that I'll have a stalker today? Sure." Samantha slouched even more into her seat, it ticked Courtney off when Duncan did that, never mind her own daughter.

"Okay, hurry up and get out, I'm running late for work." Courtney parked into the school parking lot, and looked down at her phone to check the time.

"Bye mommy!" Kyle gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before opening the door and jumping out. Sam just got out, no goodbye, no kiss, just a big fat cold shoulder.

"Bye Kyle, Sam." Courtney looked very angered at the fact Sam didn't even bother turning to look at her the entire drive. Teens these days, if only more were like her son...

As they walked closer to the school, several jocks started teasing Kyle, calling him "Mommy Kisser" and making smooching noises at him.

"Hey! Momma Kisser! Got any bras my girlfriend can borrow?" One called out to him, cupping his own chest as he yelled it. Kyle just walked away, ignoring them completely. Samantha was quite impressed with his self control, she knew it pissed him off to go through this every day, but to deal with it so well without snapping was very strong of him.

As they walked through the school halls to their lockers, which were right next to each other, Samantha couldn't help but overhear a dispute of some kind going on, just behind her.

"Come on guys, gimme my hat back!" A small voice yelled out.

"Haha! Look at the little shrimp, he really thinks jumping will help him." A much deeper voice spoke teasingly, followed by several stupid laughs from other voices.

Apparently, Kyle wasn't the only one that got teased around here.

Samantha turned around and saw a short, dark haired boy dressed up in a red and blue sweater with green baggy jeans. He wasn't jumping as high as he looked like he could, but he seemed very ticked.

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" He yelled out, finally ending the jumping struggle, and trying to use a threatening voice as a solution instead.

"Aw, is little Cody Junior mad? What ya gonna do 'bout it?"

"NEVER CALL ME THAT, EVER!" The boy yelled before punching the guy in the stomach and then kicking him very hard in his, "man parts", making him collapse to the ground. The boy grabbed his hat back, and put it on backwards, then walked away.  
>"Woah, the kid's got guts." Samantha had never seen this boy before, so she decided to approach him.<p>

"Hey! Wait up! Lil' Dude!" She called as she ran after him.

"What did you call me?" The boy turned around quickly and stood up to her, anger still flowing through his face.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, dude. I just..."

"You just think I'm really tiny, don't you?"

"No, it's not that, I just don't know your name."

"The name's Cj, one thing to know about me, never call me shrimp, lil' dude, squirt, poodle, midget, duckling, small fry, or Cody Junior. Ever." He put extra emphasis on "Cody Junior".

"I see. I'd be sorry if I did, you took that guy out! Are you new here? I haven't ever seen you around the school."

"I'm not new, I was expelled for punching out a teacher one day. My mom made a few calls and got me back in for this year. Well, she's not my real mother, my step mother."

"Oh, wow. Your step mom must be very, convincing."

"More threatening than convincing, but yeah."

"Hmm, well I'll see you around, Cj!" Samantha began walking back, then she ran into a friend of hers...

"Sammy! Hey girl!" A red haired, dark skinned girl approached her and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Jasmine!" Sam squeaked out as the girl hugged her even tighter.

"Aw girl, I heard what happened last night! I feel so bad for you guys!" Jasmine whispered slightly, a whimper in her voice.

"Jass, how did you find out about that?" Samantha asked, pulling away from the girls grip.

"Well, Danny told me."

"Danny TOLD YOU? Who else did he tell?" Samantha exclaimed, Danny barely ever talks to Jasmine, if he told her he had to have told others around her first.

"I know he told Yvonne, Dawshon, Taylor, Brad, Adam..."

"He told Adam?"

"Aw he was braggin' 'bout it to all the boys! Boys brag about stuff like that, makes them seem less innocent. For some reason no innocence is vital for a boy that wants to look tough."

Samantha couldn't believe what she was hearing, her stupid boyfriend went and told basically the entire school, after telling Adam, the biggest gossiper in the school.

Then, the bell rang, only figures that it would.

_Love is four things. Loyalty to your lover, Obey the rules of love, Vow to be forgiving, and your love will be Everlasting._

Samantha watched with incredible bordem as the teacher walked around, speaking what sounded like at this moment, was gibberish.

"_What is with all this take a number and put it on the other side of the thing and then multiply that and then divide it and crap?" _Samantha thought to herself as she started to dose off, completely ignoring everything the teacher was saying.

"Class is dismissed." Immediately the living dead zombie students became the most wide awake, living creatures ever, all gathering their books and rushing to the door.

"God I hate school." Samantha said to herself as she rushed to get past the crowd, but then a voice called her.  
>"Sammy, stay with me." Kyle called out as he gave a "Come over here" finger to her.<p>

"What do you want, Kye?" Samantha asked as she dragged herself over to him.

"Ms. Redbuck wants me to stay in her classroom and help her out with cleaning."

"God, no Kyle! I want to go home!" Samantha gave her little pout and fit before crossing her arms and giving him a strong glare.

"Don't worry, this is only part of your punishment dad set up for you."

"Oh that son of a..."

_I'd be nowhere without the love you have given me these years._

"_On an island in the sun, we'll be playing and having fun, and it makes me feel so fine I can't control my brain..._" Danny sang as he sat on his bed, in his room, playing his guitar perfectly in tune. He may have gotten his emo attitude from his mother, but he sure got all of his father's talent, along with, again, his mother's artistic heart.

He stopped, and looked around his room. Scattered were posters of rock bands, on the floor were rock magazines. He loved rock so much, yet he'd rather sing more gentle music. In fact, his voice never picked up to the lyrics of any of his favorite rock bands. He decided maybe tonight, he'd change that...

"_Then the conversation stopped, and I looked down at my feet, I was next to you and you were right there next to me and I said, Go! If you're wonderin', if I want you to, I want you to..._" Samantha sang as she played around with her guitar. Despite her being a punk rocker type of girl, Weezer was her favorite band. Sure, she loved the style of the skulls, and the punky hair and spiked collars. She was totally a Hot Topic type of girl, and she still loved the punk music. But she'd prefer a break from it all every once in a while, without going totally soft.

'Knock Knock Knock'

"Dad I know it's you. Go away." Sam called out as she placed her guitar on the floor next to her bed.

"Me and your mother have a present for you. And if you don't unlock this door right now I'm breaking it down."

"Ugh." Samantha gave a tiring sigh as she dragged herself up and walked over to the door, unlocking it before jumping back to her bed. Duncan came in, him and Courtney holding a very large box as they walked in.

"Here's your punishment for the next nine months, Sam." Duncan said as he dropped the box on the ground.

"A giant cardboard box is my punishment? What do I have to do, wear it on my head?" Samantha said sarcastically.

"Sam, come over here." Said Courtney as she put her hands on her hips. Sam, once again, dragged herself up and over to the box.

"This is just a little thing to show you what will happen if you mess around with boys." Duncan said as he opened the top of the box, revealing the enormous, round, incredibly heavy object. Sam knew what it was immediately.

"NO! No way are you strapping that thing to my stomach for nine months, no way!" Samantha began backing away, beginning to regret her behavior last night.

"This is what's going to happen if you ever do something stupid again." Courtney said firmly, hands on hips yet again.

Samantha didn't know what to do, suffer the punishment, or jump out the window right now and run away. She chose the, often hidden, third option...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that chapter was exactly twice as long as the last one, haha! I love it when my writing gets longer! It makes me feel like I really put work into it! Okay, so I hope I'm doing pretty good with the updates so far, I think I can keep up this every day updating as long as I can snatch the computer long enough during the day so I can be prepared when I submit it at night. I'm hoping I set a good enough cliffhanger for this chapter cause honestly, I think this story is getting confusing. Well, I get confused at everything, so maybe its just me.<strong>

**Aw, I loves dat song by Weezer. Which one? Both. I love Weezer, they rock. Okay so yeah, I wanna start adding some music and stuff to this story, give it a bit of life. Also I really really want some names for some characters, so make up one in your head, choose who the parents are, and BANG! I'll find a place for them in my story. So, can you tell who Jasmine and Cj are the children of? Lol most of you have probably guessed Cj. But Jasmine, any guesses? Well, if nobody figures it out it don't matter, I'm revealing her parents in the next story. HAHA, I hope I surprise you guys!**

**Please review! Reviews are good for the soul. Also I'm really really sick and dying and the more reviews I get the more I'll live and the better I'll write. Lol, that's totally not true. But seriously, I run on reviews, I'm like a car. My gas is reviews. I write more and better if I have a lot of reviews. And I read and appreciate each and every one! Thanx everyone that has reviewed! Cookies for everyone! *Gives you a cookie for reviewing*.  
><strong>


	3. Pillows, Love Songs, and Delinquents

**Alright, so I want to thank everyone whom has reviewed! I love them all and I read every one of them at least twice! Thank you so much! So, it's been taking me longer and longer to write these because I'm in a lot of pain right now and I won't say from what but I may land up in the hospital for it, and I hate doctors, so I'm trying to keep my cool but every once in a while I have to stop and get rid of the pain before I can write again. Enough about me, Lets talk about this next chapter! Its the shortest one I have done yet but I hope I added enough of a cliff hanger to keep everyone guessing until the next chapter, which I have already started working on. There may be a few delays after the fourth and fifth chapter because I'm currently working on a separate project but as soon as I'm done I'll post an extra long chapter and a nice comedic one shot. And after I get better I'll post something extra special to celebrate me being in no more pain and therefore being able to write twice as much! Whoo hoo! So, here we go, Chapter 3 of You'll Always Be My Daddy, Pillows, Love Songs, and Delinquents. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Please, please, please don't make me do this! I'm your little girl, swear I will never do such a thing ever, ever, ever again!" Samantha pleaded at the top of her lungs, her knees to the floor, and her hands in a prayerful form.<p>

Duncan's fatherly instinct was starting to diminish, maybe a second chance was worth it for his little girl, but then again, Courtney was always there when he started to feel soft.

"You are going to wear it whether you like it or not!" Courtney yelled, one hand grabbing the Pregnancy Pillow and the other grabbing her daughter's hand, forcing her up.

"Oooh, Samantha's getting her punishment! Haha!" Kyle teased as he peeked his head into the room.

"Kyle, go inhale some methanol." Samantha said as she tried to get out of her mother's grip.

"That's not very nice, nor does it make much sense." Kyle said as he walked into the room, awaiting what his sister will look like with a giant pillow on her stomach.

"Court, maybe we should give her one last shot to prove she's a good kid." Duncan began to feel bad for his daughter, whom was now giving him the puppy eyes he couldn't say no to.

"Duncan, this was your idea. You said this is how your parents stopped you from messing around."

"Yeah, but, it made me pretty miserable. My parents didn't give me much of second chance to begin with, maybe I would have turned out better if they had. I want different for my daughter." Duncan said as Samantha broke free from her mother and hugged him.

"Thank you so much daddy!"

"Wait wait wait... Dad, your parents strapped that thing to _you _when you were our age?" Kyle asked, pointing to him with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I don't wanna talk about it." Duncan seemed to blush as he turned away.

"HAHA! That doesn't even make sense, why would your parents even think of doing that? You're a male, males don't get pregnant." Kyle continued to chuckle about it, crossing his arms and smiling widely.

"Shut it, Kye. They wanted me to feel bad for what would happen to the girls I was with. Lets just say it cleared up my record pretty dang fast. I never even touched another girl, and then I met your mom." Duncan's embarrassed frown quickly turned into a pervy smile as he looked over to Courtney.

"Aw, that's nice. Grandma and Grandpa aren't as crazy as we thought. They've actually got some heart." Kyle said with a cooing voice.

"Alright, come on, lets leave Sam alone for a while." Duncan said as he grabbed Courtney's hand and pushed Kyle aside as he walked out the door. Kyle didn't move for long, and he walked back in, quickly closing the door behind him.

"I know you met Cj today." Kyle got a silly smile upon his face, his eyes lowered and his freckles showing slightly upon his Hispanic skin.

"So...?" Sam sat on her bed, picking up a magazine and pretending to ignore her brother.

"Do you know who he is?" Kyle asked, walking closer to Sam's bed.

"He's a small boy with a big attitude. Big deal." Sam skimmed through the pages, trying to find something eye catching.

"I mean, who his parents are."

"Why are you always so obsessed with peoples parents? Soon as you found out Harold and Leshawna were Jasmine's parents you freaked out. Big deal if most of my friend's parents met on a show that was on years ago, it's not like they're famous anymore."

"Dad and mom had their first kiss on that show. I think that's a pretty big deal." Kyle came to sit on her bed, grabbing the magazine away from her.

"Yeah, dad also cheated on mom on that show. And now he doesn't even talk to the woman he cheated on her with anymore."

"Do you remember Sierra?"

"Look, I never got into seeing a show our parents were on years ago. I know that sort of thing is just the most amazing stuff that could ever happen to you, so that's fine by me. But don't get me involved with it."

"Well, Cj is Sierra's son. She died. Cj also has a eleven year old sister named Rachel, but his father remarried, and you'll never guess to who!"

"Seriously, Kyle. Get a girlfriend. Then bother her instead of me." Samantha grabbed Kyle's hand and dragged him out of her room, forcing him right out the door.

"Heather Collins! He married Heather the mean girl!" Kyle shouted before the door was slammed in his face. Now he was in the hallway, looking down. He was depressed, sure, he had the highest grade of anyone in his grade, he was school president, overall, he considered his life pretty good so far. But he was lonely. He had barely any friends, he couldn't really play sports, and he really just wanted someone to talk to, someone who'd listen to him, someone that he could spend the rest of his life with. He had a plan...

Samantha just sat in her room, looking up at the ceiling as she lay on her bed. Then, she began to hear singing outside her window. It sounded much like Danny's voice.

"_I'd ride in your pocket all day, but I just don't fit, say the word and I'll change... I'm throwing a party tonight, I'll drink more, than a sailor I'm sure, poor the rum, in my eyes, tell me lies..._" He sang. Samantha rushed to the window, and using all her strength opened it. Outside she saw non other than...

"Cj? Why are you singing Ludo outside in the middle of the night?" Samantha had noticed the lyrics immediately. It was her favorite songs by Ludo, Drunken Lament.

"It's my favorite song, by my favorite band, for my favorite girl." Cj said as he held his heart and tipped his head to the side, looking up into her violet eyes.

"_Holy crap, is he seriously hitting on me?"_ Samantha thought as she tried to shake the fact off.

"Cj, go home! My dad is going to seriously murder me if he find's out a boy is here. Well, he might kill you first..." Samantha started thinking to herself, maybe her dad would just chase him around with a knife for a while, that might stop him from coming around here anymore.

"Cooody, where are you big brother?" A small voice called out to him.

"Rachel! Did you follow me here? Go back! Mom will flip if she finds out you're..."

"Out this late?" Heather said as she crossed her arms behind him. The woman's gray eyes focused on his dark blue ones, and he gave out a tiny shriek.

"Hea... hea hea hea..." He nervously squealed, shaking with fear.

"Get your butt home right this instant, young man!" Heather yelled, grabbing his ear and dragging him back to where they came.

"I will see you, ow, tomorrow, ow, my love! OW!" He yelled.

"Not if I can help it." Samantha said to herself as she went back inside and grabbed a suitcase from her closet. She packed up several articles of clothing, shirts, pants, panties, a bra, and one thing she had hidden from her parents for months now...

"I need more..." She said to herself as she looked at the almost empty container of tiny, round pills. Thanks to her adult look and figure, she was able to get them without her parents knowing. Danny, being two years older than her, had driven her to get them. He didn't expect she'd need them for anything more than just girl stuff, which is why he was so surprised that one night.

Samantha picked up her phone, and skimmed through her contacts, then hit the call button.

"I'm ready. Meet me outside."

* * *

><p><em>All alone is the person that pushes away love. Happy is the one that welcomes it in.<em>

* * *

><p>"Come'ere, sweetheart..." Duncan said to his wife in bed as he laid kisses on her neck, trying to get something out of her tonight.<p>

"I'm not in the mood, Dunky, leave me alone." Courtney said, her eyes intent on a book titled "What to do when your child starts getting interested in the opposite sex".

"Baby, come on. You deserve it, I deserve it..."

"Duncan, knock it off." Courtney soon pushed him away, but of course that wouldn't work for someone as stubborn as Duncan. He grabbed the book from her hands and flung it across the room, leaving a dent in the wall. He kissed her tenderly on the lips, then he rubbed her back as she arched up a bit.

"Mmm, Duncan, I hate when you do that."

"Love you too, baby." He continued to kiss her, and their passion filled the night.

Kyle had decided to take a nice night walk, considering he couldn't sleep in his bed for a good three hours, due to his "Incredibly in love" parents. He wanted a love like that, a love that would last him forever, and every day he'd feel like he loved the girl more and more.

"A love like that is hard to find." He said to himself, pulling his coat closer to his skin and continuing to walk along the sidewalk.

"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU NEVER CAME INTO MY LIFE!" He heard a woman's voice scream in the distance.

"YOU'RE NOT EXACTLY THE BEST TO BE AROUND EITHER!" A man screamed after her, still in the distance. The voices didn't sound very familiar, the man's was extremely gruff though, and the woman had a slight Hispanic accent.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, GET AWAY!" The woman yelled. Kyle became concerned, and ran to the direction of the shouting.

"AARGH! GET OFF OF ME!" The shouting became louder, and more severe. Kyle picked up his pace until...

'BANG!'

He hit the ground. His eyes wide open, he could see his vision fading out to black, until he could only hear things.

"Elliot! You monster!" The girl yelled as she ran to Kyle's side, her Hispanic skin bruised from the beating the man gave her.

"Hey, man... can you hear me? Stay with me, buddy, come on." The girl placed his head into her lap and patted his chest and his face lightly.

"Ari, come on. Don't waste your time with this bag of crap."

"You leave us alone! I'm done with your abusing, and now you're torturing other people too. Leave, Elliot." She shot a stern glare to him as cop cars pulled up to the scene. Several men pointing their guns at the boy.

"Elliot McLean, we have you surrounded! Now, drop the weapon and put your hands over your head!"

"Screw you, you son of a..."

* * *

><p><em>Oh to time indefinite we will be, in each others arms, happily.<em>

**Oh wow, this is my shortest chapter ever, I feel really bad, but hey, Imma try to have this fourth chapter up quick as I can, and it's gonna have as many surprises as I can simply add!**

***~*MysticalTreat*~* Gosh, I hope I'm the only one with this signature, I'd be really embarrassed if I wasn't, I'd feel like I stole it from someone.  
><strong>


	4. A TV Host's Child Never Grows Up Right

**Oh wow, I just realized Danny and Sam were the names of the main characters on Danny Phantom. LOL never noticed I did that until now, I used to love that show.**

* * *

><p>"Trent, Wake up, I hear something outside." Gwen shook her husband gently, trying to awaken him.<p>

"Huh? What is that?" He asked, hearing several sirens and a loud speaker.

"Elliot McLean! Put the gun down NOW!"

'BANG! BANG! BANG!'

"Oh my god, what's happening?" Gwen yelled, trying to hid herself under the covers.

"You want me to check?" Trent asked as he got up from the bed.

"It wouldn't hurt, just stay discreet. And be careful." She said, her blanket over her nose as she tried to hide her fear. Trent got up and slowly opened the curtains to peek out the window.

"Oh my god..." He whispered his eyes wide and scared.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"A there's two guys on the ground and now there's a few ambulance's coming up to the scene, it looks like McLean's kid took off."

"Ugh... They knew where he was living, why didn't they get him before something really bad happened? After he killed that store clerk they should have locked him up for good." Gwen seemed so irritated at it.

"I always knew McLean's kids would turn out to be total drama psychopaths. We need to keep Danny home from school tomorrow, I don't want anything happening if that kid suddenly shows up and decides to jack the school."

"I agree, hon. I'm gonna go check to see if he's alright." Gwen got up and braved herself to step foot out of the room. Trent looked over to her, worry in his face as he turned back to the window before closing the curtains and following her.

'Knock Knock Knock'

"Danny, honey... Are you alright?" Gwen asked as she waited outside his door, making sure he wouldn't get freaked out if someone suddenly barged into his room after a shooting just went on outside.

Gwen put her hand on the door and turned it before pushing it open and gasping.  
>"Danny... Danny!" Gwen yelled as she checked his bed, looking for him.<p>

"Trent, where could he be? Where's our boy?" Gwen started panicking, tears running down her face, mostly because of the fact that Danny said he'd run away if he wasn't allowed to see Samantha anymore.

"Relax, Gwen. He might just be in the bathroom or in the living room." Trent reassured her he wasn't gone. But deep inside he knew, he knew something wasn't right. As they both looked over to the window in his room, they noticed it was open, a long sheet attached to one of the bars on his bed leading out of it. Attached to the sheet was a note, held with tape. Trent walked over and grabbed it, and locked his eyes onto the words below.

"_If you are reading this, then I am with the one I love. No boundaries can hold us, so don't bother trying to find us. Love is what I have, and what I have needed. We will survive on our own, forever._

_~ Danny"_

Gwen came over to read the note over his shoulder, and began sobbing at the very words.

"Don't worry, honey. He'll come home, he just needs to realize things aren't as simple as they seem." He held her close and they cried into each others arms.

* * *

><p><em>Love is not simply pleasure and satisfaction, Love is staying through with the happy times along with the bad times.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A little earlier...<em>

"Oh, Duncan. I love you so much, sweetheart." Courtney laid on Duncan's chest, her hair wildly out of place.

"I love you too... Wait... Do you hear sirens?" Duncan's grip on Courtney suddenly increased as he looked towards the window.

"Kinda, what is going on?" Courtney asked turning to Duncan as if to tell him "Go check. Now."

Duncan got up and noticed cop cars flying by his house.

"I'm gonna go check and see what's up." Duncan said as he walked to the closet and grabbed some mildly heavy clothing to prepare himself for the cold winter weather.

"Duncan, be careful! Don't go far from the house, do you hear me?" Courtney almost jumped out of bed before noticing she was only wearing underwear, and it was still pretty cold, even inside.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Doesn't mean I'm listening to ya." Duncan said as he went out of the room and closed the door.

Duncan walked along the concrete sidewalk, his eyes focused on the cop cars next to him and in front of him. He sped up his pace, until he noticed someone lying on the ground, immediately he knew it was Kyle, and he rushed over to him.

"Elliot McLean! Put the gun down, NOW!"

The young man turned to the man coming towards him, shooting him three times in the abdomen.

Duncan was the man coming towards him.

Duncan was shot.

"ELLIOT, STOP!" Ari cried out as she tried to drag the young man on her lap away from harm. As Elliot pointed the gun to her, she stood up and attacked him, tackling him to the ground and hitting the gun out of his hand. Ari slugged him across the face, causing him to start bleeding from his nose. Then she dragged him up and threw him down.

"Get out of here, Elliot, and don't come back." Ari said as she kicked him, forcing him to get up.

"Lady, get away from him! He's a dangerous man!" One of the cops called out, one readying his gun at Elliot, whom was trying to get up. He took off, every cop took a few shots at him, but all missed, and most went after him, but he was too fast.

"Hmm, what happened?" Kyle asked as he tried to get himself up, suddenly falling down again at the pain in his stomach, "Gaah, ARGH! What happened! Dad? DAD! GET UP DAD!" Kyle cried out in both pain and sadness as he tried to keep himself in sight so he could see his dad. The ambulance came, and Kyle struggled and kicked and hit, trying to get them to get his dad help first.

"No! MY DAD IS DYING! HELP HIM!" He called out repeatedly. Ari rushed to Kyle's side, begging to be let on the ambulance to be with him. She really just didn't want to be taken to the police station to be asked anything.

"Listen, lady, you've gotta go with the cops, you can't come in here."

"I'm his girlfriend, I have to be with him. I was only present as long as he was." She lied, following a shocked "Huh?" from Kyle.

"You had nothing to do with the man who shot him?"

"No. I don't even know him."

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes you just wanna smack the one you love in the face. Other times you just wanna smack them a kiss on the lips.<em>

* * *

><p>Courtney has learned why Duncan hates doctors so much. So far, each time she's been there either somebody died, somebody is dying, or somebody has been shot. This time, her son and her husband have been shot, her daughter is missing along with the neighbors son, and a famous man's psycho killer son is on the lose in their neighborhood. It's going to be a long, sad, lonely night.<p>

Courtney walked into Kyle's room as soon as they told her she could see them, and she was greeted by an unwelcomed visitor.

"Who the crap are you?" Courtney asked as she looked at Ari, whom was holding Kyle's hand and kissing his cheek, making him giggle with delight.

"I'm Ari. I saved your son..."

"Why are you kissing him?" Courtney asked as she crossed her arms.

"I... I have to go." Ari said as she got up and snuck passed Court.

"Oh, Kyle, my baby." Courtney cooed as she went over as kissed Kyle gently on his cheek, first wiping off the lipstick Ari had left there.

"Mom, come on! Stop it!"

"Oh what? It's okay for some hormonal bimbo to do it but not your own mother?"

"It's just odd. I kinda like that girl and..."

"YOU LIKE WHO?"

"Nothing, mom."

"Goodboy."

* * *

><p><em>Love is like a flower. Without tender care and attention, it dies.<em>

* * *

><p>Duncan awoke, pain stabbing his abdomen, and no sight what so ever.<p>

"_What is going on? What is this? Where am I?"_ He thought to himself. Thoughts started rushing through his head. Hearing and watching the cop cars, seeing his son lying on the ground, seeing the gun pointed right at him, and finally, feeling three bullets enter him in a most painful way. As he worked out what he was feeling in his head, he soon found out that he must be in surgery, and his mind decided to awaken before the rest of his body. He couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't talk to warn the doctors he was fully aware of what was happening. He just had to deal with the pain right now, and await it to be over.

"_God, is that a needle they're poking me with now? Oh god, they're stitching me, argh! Oh, as soon as I gain back my strength I'm slugging the idiot that did this to me right in the face! Stupid doctors, stupid stupid, AARGH!" _Duncan found his hand slowly regaining control, and he struck it straight up, slamming one of the doctors in the face.

"AAAGH! He's awake!" The doctor yelled.

"_Haha, Laugh my freaking A double S off. I've always wanted to hit a doctor."_

* * *

><p><em>I Love You. If you never hear the words, how would you know they're true?<em>

* * *

><p>"Danny, I love you." Samantha whispered into his ear as she cuddled up to him, nothing but a simple sheet covering their bodies.<p>

"Oh, I love you so much, Sammy, I'm so glad we did this." He said as he looked up at the stars and sunk the back of his head a little farther into the beach sand below him, the gentle sound of the sea being the only thing drowning his thoughts about home away, that, and Samantha.

"Te quiero mucho más. Desea volver a hacerlo?" Samantha spoke to him, her grip on his shoulder getting stronger.

"Uh, okay." Danny didn't understand her, but he accepted the invitation to do whatever anyway. Immediately, Samantha jumped onto him, kissing him intensely and loving him more and more.

"_Oh. So that's what she said." _Danny thought to himself, completely clueless on any Spanish words Samantha ever spoke.

* * *

><p><em>So long, hate.<em> _Hello, love._

* * *

><p>"Dad... I have something to tell you." Elliot spoke, holding his bloody nose as he entered his father's office.<p>

"What is it this time, Elliot?" Chris complained as he turned around in his chair, his diamond studded blue tux twinkling as he did so.

"Ari is free, she might find a way back home, her home."

"WHAT? I told you to seduce Sam and get her back here, not lose Ari in the process! Why'd you even let her out of the car?"

"She sort of, fought me. I'm sorry, dad." Elliot hung his head in shame, his bloody nose still dripping.

"You lost to a skinny Hispanic girl? Ugh, if she goes back to her dad then Alejandro will think I'm resigning, I need you to get Blake out there, find Ari, and capture Samantha. You have no time to lose, GO!"

"Seriously? I can't rest for an hour?" Elliot asked, his head slopping to the side.

"Elliot, do you want us to lose EVERYTHING? Including your very nice car I generously gave you?" Chris bribed, leaning in on his son.

"CHRIS! TELL THESE PEOPLE TO STOP HOUNDING ME!" Blainely walked in, three men in suits directly behind her, all seeming like they were waiting for her to drop a hundred dollars from her hand.

"Blaine, what have you done now?" Chris asked, looking exhausted as if this happened every day.

"These men are telling me I need to pay them or else they are going to take my Mustang Car! Tell them that you already gave them this months payment!"

"Unfortunately, we are running low on funds, sweetie. Heheh, I couldn't pay this month, or last month, or the month before..."

"You mean we aren't rich anymore?" Blainely asked, very mad, hands on hips, eyes intent.

"We will be! As soon as Alejandro steps down we will be as high as..."

"I'm leaving you."

"What?" Chris shot up from his chair and ran over to her, rubbing her back and trying to get her on his sweet side.

"Forget it, Chris. Leave me alone. I know you only want me cause I'm beautiful, you don't really love me!" Blainely stormed out the door, leaving a very sad Chris.

"There she goes again." Elliot said from behind the door. Chris shot him a glare.

"Just go and get the girls, Elliot."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOH so we find out Chris and Alejandro are fighting over something that involves money, what is it? HAHA, take some wild guesses, but don't travel too far from inside the box, it might just be right under you noise... teehee! Anyways, I find out I might not have to go to the hospital at all! I have to go on a BRAT diet though, which is Banana's, Rice, Applesauce, And Toast. I have to eat that and only that until I feel better, doctors orders. Its a good thing I love rice and Banana's, but Apples make my teeth bleed and toast is hard. So, That's good, which means soon I'll be writing longer, more exciting stories soon! Oh, I really hope that I left a pretty good cliffhanger here, I left plenty of questions arising! Ooh, can't wait to start on chapter 5! Also, sorry I didn't post this at the beginning of the story, but thanks so much to RGZ Archer, your reviews are awesome! Thank you so much!<strong>

**Also, I wanted to answer a question that was brought up in a review I got.**

**I had a reader request to have Serria killed off while giving birth, so, that's how she died. I had no plans for Cody and Serria to even enter the story, so a reader request for them made it more exciting, and it makes me glad that I'm focusing on the entire TDI group, not just Duncan and Courtney.**

**So, R&R (Lol I JUST figured out what that meant a few days ago, I'm such a dork, right?) *~*MysticalTreat*~* over and out!**


	5. Questions Answered

**YAY! Good news, I don't have to go to the hospital! Okay, I wanted to use this first little part to thank all the reviewers and I really appreciate the Get well Soon comments! Thank you guys so much! Last night I was reading them, and you do not know how happy I am to hear something (Well, read it really, same thing) so nice from someone I don't even know. Honestly, my own cousin doesn't tell me nice things, well, she pretty much hates me. She's an It-Girl, A Clique Girl, a girl that looks down on everyone else. But, she does make me laugh at times, shes silly, kookie, I love her anyway, her attitude sucks like heck, but I do. So, Thank you for the nice comments, and super duper sorry for this being shorter than usual, but a lot of stuff is explained in these few words. So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe this is happening! Where's our little girl?" Courtney cried next to Duncan's bed, referring to Samantha's sudden disappearing last night.<p>

"Relax, Court. The cops are looking for her, she'll be fine, babe."

"She's with Danny, according to Trent. I won't be surprised if she comes home knocked up!"

"I've known Danny for a long time now, and he's known Samantha since they first started Pre-school. Dan's a good kid, he won't take advantage of our baby girl like that."

"Dan is the offspring of the woman I hate more than anyone, and of the man you can't even stand."

"What do you have against Trent?"

"Why the sudden likening of him?"

"It's not that I like him, I can't stand the dude, he's a priss, but I meant you. I thought you liked him."

"Well, yeah, I like him, he's a good guy... Off subject! Let's take care of the problem at hand, please!"

"Ari, I never knew I could fall in love in less than a day, but you saving my life has brought me to an entire new light! I love you, Ari!" Kyle looked up into her amber green eyes, they sparkled like the stars in the sky, it reminded him of someone, but who?

"Oh, Kyle, you're so handsome, and cute... but..."

"But...?" Kyle tilted his head, waiting for her to say those three words back to him.

"I... I've only known you for eighteen hours! Maybe, once you get out of this, we can date a bit, get to know each other..."

"Ari, why did you lie?" Kyle changed the subject.

"What... I didn't..."

"You told the paramedics I was your boyfriend just so you could hop on the ambulance with me... you also told them you didn't know the man who shot me. Why did you lie?"

Ari paused for a second, thinking about the lies she had told. If anyone finds out she lied, she could get in big trouble.

"I... I had to lie... That man was dangerous. He's been capturing the female offspring of the TDI contestants that have relationships with... me."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you too much, but I can tell you that his father is the one behind it all. He's using the kidnappings to get back at my father for..." Ari stopped when a familiar voice popped up on the TV.

"For this!" Ari said as she turned the volume up.

"Welcome back to the first episode of the twentieth season of Total Drama! As you can see, Chris McLean is no longer hosting the show, but I, Alejandro Rodriguez, have taken his place. Today we are visiting Sunny Palm Beach Florida to celebrate the happy Twentieth Season, along with some new cast members! Please welcome the old Tdi Cast Member's own kids!" He stopped as nobody came out.

"Um, Hey! Where are they?" He shouted to the camera crew.

"They're... they're all gone!" A woman offscreen said.

"Um, we'll be back in a few minutes, and hopefully have this all sorted out, well, they don't call it total drama for nothing!" The show immediately went to a commercial for men's body wash.

"So, Chris has been kidnapping all the contestants?"

"Yeah, I was one of them. When my dad was assigned the deal, he was told to mold the show into the most unique way he could, and since he still had contact with most of the Total Drama contestants, I soon became friends with their kids, and he figured to have the twentieth season named after me, featuring me as Co-host and my friends and the TDI contestants kids as the cast members. Chris sent his son out to seduce me into running away with him, and I did. He brought me to the McLean Mansion, and for a few days, I was happy. Then I started missing my dad, and since my dad is away a lot he never found out I was missing until Chris set up a ransom for me. If my dad set the show back over to Chris, he'd release me, but the producers wouldn't let him do it. So he kept me held hostage, and trained me and Elliot to go out and seduce the rest of the cast member's children into coming with us, until he had the entire cast. I couldn't care less about my dad's show, but I really miss him and I want to be home!" Ari cried out.

"Don't worry, Ari. I'll help you find your dad." Kyle patted her back. Ari jumped into his arms and kissed his lips over and over, shouting "Thank You!" in between each one.

* * *

><p><em>Don't let the light of love end.<em>

* * *

><p>"Danny, I have to tell you something..." Samantha said as she looked to the sky, worries surrounding her face.<p>

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I, I've been... Last night was our very first time, you know..." Samantha turned to him, guilt in her face.

"Yeah, and it was wonderful..." Danny rested his head onto her shoulder, his eyes focused on the night they had.

"And... You're pretty much... a lot older than me..."

"Only by two years, sweetheart. Age doesn't matter..."

"Danny... I think we should see other people..." Samantha blurted it out, not even looking at him anymore.

"What? Sam... You can't do this to me! I'm in love with you!"  
>"Danny, I'm sorry. I was hoping you wouldn't do this. I'm going home." Samantha grabbed her stuff, and took off, a gentle smirk attaching itself to her face as she walked away.<p>

"Daddy would be proud." She said to herself as she looked down at a checklist in her hand, it carried the names of several boys. She checked off the one written in a red marker with skulls around it, looking up at the rest of the list, she saw all the other names, all written in different colors, and all crossed off.

"Gosh, Dan... You were a tough cookie. Now it's time for lucky one hundred." She said walking away, she soon found some good prey as she walked out to the street.

Elliot looked over at the girl across the street, then looked down at the picture he had.

"That's her, our Duncan's daughter." He said as he looked up at her again. He slowly walked over to her.

"Oooh, he's coming over here." Samantha said, giving the sexiest pose she could think of.

"Hi. I'm Elliot."

"I'm Sam. Nice to meet you, Handsome." She gave out a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, beautiful." He took it.

"_He took the bait! Oh, he's going to be too easy."_

"_She took the bait! This gal is gonna be the easiest yet!"_

Danny found himself walking home slowly, his face drooping from the sorrow, and his eyes watery from his heartache. But he soon found himself turning his thoughts of sorrow into thoughts of anger. She just used him, used him and dumped him, exactly what his dad had warned him about. He should have listened.

"She will pay."

She walked into the dark room, her husband still asleep on the couch. Last night was pretty darn heavy, nothing but work, and on top of it he had to stay late. She came over and shook his hand, trying to get him to awaken.

"Yes, hon?" He asked in a tired, gruffy voice.

"I'm pregnant..."

"_You used my heart, you ripped my soul... I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!_" Danny yelled as he slammed his guitar against the floor, ripping it apart.

"Danny, maybe you should calm down a bit, do you want anything, tea?" Gwen asked, poking her head into his room, a soothing calmness in her voice.

"I DON'T WANT ANY TEA, THANK YOU VERY FREAKING MUCH!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs as he jumped up and down on his guitar, chips of wood and strands of guitar string flying around the room.

"Oh, wow... Okay..." Gwen slowly tucked her head back outside, feeling kid of bad for him.

'WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM' came from his room as she walked down the hall.

"Gosh, what is he doing in there?" Trent asked as he stirred a pot in the kitchen.

"Destroying your autographed Fender guitar you gave him for his birthday."

"Which one...?" Trent looked a bit scared, he gave Danny several, most of the autographs were a little more special than others.

"The light brown one."

"Signed by who?"

"Paul Mcartney."

"NOOO!" Trent yelled as he ran into his son's room, "Danny! What are you doing, boy?"

"The woman I love hates me! GO AWAY!" He cried depressingly as he flung the destroyed guitar at his dad's head.

* * *

><p><em>I never thought about it before...<em>

_Just close your eyes and ignore..._

_The dark that troubles you most..._

_Don't let it be here..._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still really sorry for making this so short, but I hope it keeps you hanging on for more! It's really hard to write when your mom keeps on listening to audio books about the brain, lol. I have this thing where I write what I hear, so I'll be writing then I'll catch myself writing something totally off subject. Now she's listening to this really depressing book about a girl that can't fit in at school so she's tormented and abused by her classmates, sorry, but that sounds too much like my life. Well, my past life, lol. I used to be hated, but for some reason things changed when I became a writer. I remember one time my cousin brought me to her school for a day, and she was so mad because her best friend would have rather talked to me than her! Maybe that's why she doesn't like me... lol. Enough about me, I wanna talk about the story. I love this song I decided to use at the end, its the beginning lyrics to Cricket by the Dance Hall Crashers. Its a really sad song but its great, and the song has something to do with something that's going to happen in the next chapter! Also, I LOVE Paul Mcartney and there's this boy I know that acts like Trent, and I think this is what he'd do if he had a guitar signed by him, so that's why I did that. Yeah, I like basing people off my friends. And we find out more about Samantha in the story, trying to get as many boys on that "List" of hers. Okay, I wanted to make it clear that she isn't a, you know... Horse without the S, (I know that's not how you spell it, but how you pronounce it.), She's not trying to get every single boy to do it with her, she just goes as far as it takes to make them truly fall in love with her. Then leaves them. Hmmm, that sounds pretty Duncan, right? Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope I gave a slight indication as to who Ari's mom is, cause lets face it, Alejandro has probably had ten wives. Ah, I still love him... I fall too easily, am I right? I love boys like that, as long as they never cheat, or else they are going to get some Carrie Underwood put on them (Lol I don't like her but I'd do that to a guy if I caught him cheating, if he was my boyfriend or not.) If he was truly my boyfriend he'd get a lot more than a little car destroying. Nope, I'd tie him upside down and strip him of his manhood (Lol, you know what I'm talking about) then I'd kill him, then I'd kill the female dog that did it with him. Hmm, I'm very violent... maybe I'd let him slide a bit if I loved him, but the lady dog still<strong>_** dies.**_

***~*MysticalTreat*~***

**Thanx for reading! Please review!**_  
><em>


	6. Insensitive, Part 1

**Oh wow, I'm sooososososo late with this! Really sorry guys, its been what, three days now since I last updated? Well, I'm really really thankful for all the great reviews! Keep them up guys! Also, I'd like to give some authors credit. There's a new character in this chapter and he was created by Silentmusician202, and also thanks to Alexander the Phoenix for coming up with Cj in the earlier chapters. I felt bad for taking the credit for him, so there is the truth! I had nothing to do with that, although I think Cj is growing to be my favorite character. And special thanks to RGZ Archer, I love your reviews! And Rain7427, thank you for the Get well Soons! I love your reviews as well! And The Voices Talk To Me, I'm so glad it made you lol, lol! Also thanks to everyone else that has reviewed, they are highly appreciated! **

**Oh, and can someone do me a little favor and review my story Mystic Moon? It's gotten barely any readers, and no reviews. I wanna know if I should continue with it or not! Thanx!  
><strong>

** I'm gonna try to make the next part a little more intense, I'm gonna go six weeks into the future in chapter Eight, so we will see whether Samantha is found or not, and whether Elliot's past will make Samantha's heart breaking technique all the easier. Now we will find out a bit more to the story, in Chapter 6, Insensitive, part 1 (Yes! I really just like the word Insensitive so I wanted to use it twice. Nothing will change, except that after this 2 part, we'll be taking a time trip forward!) so enjoy, and review! **

* * *

><p>"Five days. It's been five days, and our daughter is still missing. It's around time you guys start actually searching for her, instead of sitting around playing games!" Duncan yelled at the four police officers in the police department.<p>

"Listen, we've got a lot more on our plate than just your daughter. We are also trying to find a serial killer. I think that's a little more important than..." Duncan grabbed the policeman by the throat and held him up to his eyes.

"Nothing... NOTHING is more important than my little girl. You are going to find her and bring her back to me, no matter what serial killer is running loose." He dropped him to the ground, and with that, turned around and left.

"Kyle, I just don't know what to do... It's been too long. What if they never find her... what if I've lost her a second time?" Courtney cried as her son comforted her.

"It's alright mom. They'll find her, dad will make sure of it." Kyle reassured her.

For the past few days, Ari has been staying in Samantha's room while Kyle has been helping her track down her father. Due to the fact Chris was trying to kill her father several times, he had to keep moving around the country, making it ten times harder for anyone to track him down. Ari doesn't have a phone, so she can't call him, and he makes calls through other people to prevent them tracking him down that way. Kyle can only do one thing, take Ari to Florida and catch Alejandro when he starts the auditioning to replace the missing contestants.

Of course, Chris will probably be there to. Just waiting to strike. Restraining orders just don't mean anything anymore.

"I'm ready to go." Ari said as she came to the living room, bags in hand. Duncan and Courtney had bought some clothing for her since she didn't have any.

"Alright, come on. It's a long way from Georgia to Palm beach." Kyle said as he got up and started heading for the door, grabbing his bags and unlocking the door.

"You're not driving." Ari said as she stepped out.

"I know, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Ari asked as Kyle closed the door and sat on the step, both of them waiting for his dad to arrive and drive them.

"About, us."

"Oh, Kyle. I..."

"Ari, shhh... you don't have to pretend." Kyle put a finger to her lips.

"Kyle, you don't understand... I don't..."

"Ari, you've already told me you were madly in love with me."

"Kyle, I said that because I... well, I wasn't myself, lets put it that way."

"What do you mean? You don't love me?"

"Kyle, you are a nice guy, and I would consider us being together, but... once I get back to my dad, chances of you and me seeing each other ever again are, basically put, extremely thin. He's going to be moving around the country the moment he has me again, and... I kinda have a boyfriend already."

"Not that jerk that tried to hurt you, right?"

"You mean Elliot?" Ari gave a smile.

"Yeah." Kyle grunted.

"Yeah, agreed. Elliot can be a jerk at times, but he can also be a very sweet man, he was only told to seduce us so that Chris could complete his little scam. I talk bad about him, and I say I hate him and stuff, but we're in love. He loves me more than anything, and he was saving up some money so we could get married in a few years..."

"Ari, don't be so stupid! That man doesn't love you, any man that abuses his girlfriend like he did to you is bound to do worse once you are married. And if you even consider marriage he's just going to make you fall further into his trap until you're just a stress toy for him to mess with after work. He's going to kill you, Sam..."

"Sam?"

"Ari. I meant Ari. I've... I'm just too use to using my sisters name when talking to a girl, especially a Hispanic one. It's just in my blood, you remind me too much of my sister, I guess that's why I started... falling for you. I understand you."

"Kyle, I understand you're scared for me..."  
>Kyle couldn't stand Ari's behavior upon the subject any more. He grabbed her by the shoulders and planted a sweet kiss onto her lips, Ari tried to refuse but eventually stopped and closed her eyes as well. The two just sat there, smooching their hearts out. After Kyle pulled away, he was sure Ari would smack him, but instead she put her arms around his neck and looked at his little freckles on his nose. She remembered when talking to his mom that she had seven freckles in the same place. Kyle truly represented his mother. He surely protests like her.<p>

"Kyle..."

"Ari, I'm sorry." Kyle took her arms off of his shoulders, and walked away.

"Kyle, I'm not mad. That was the most passionate kiss I've ever had. Now I realize Elliot didn't love me, because, if he did... his kiss would be sweet like yours."

"I don't know, maybe I just have my dad's kiss, he always used to tell me that's how he'd get my mom to stop ranting about stuff."

"So you did it to stop me from ranting?" Ari gave out a slight chuckle.

"You weren't ranting, I just didn't want to hear anymore about how Elliot is a jerk but he's a sweet jerk. My dad is a sweet jerk. He can be the most stubborn, irritating donkey the world has ever seen, then he can be the nicest dad and sweetest father..." Kyle gave out a slight sniff.

"Awwww, are you crying? Is the Prince crying?" Ari said as she gave a fake sad face and put her hands on Kyle's waist.

"What did you call me?"

"Prince. I used to have a dog named Prince, and you remind me of him. On the outside you're tough and meaty..." Ari poked at his abs, then felt how toned the truly were and almost forget what she was saying as she started rubbing his stomach. "But on the inside you're emotional and have a heart." Ari cuddled him even more and laid her head onto his back, snuggling into his shirt, inhaling his cologne, and giving out a sigh.

"Never call me Prince, it makes me feel, preppy." Kyle crossed his arms and gave a look, much like Courtney would if she was in this situation with Duncan.

"You are preppy. Just look at this shirt, boy, you need some style. Maybe a nice sexy spiked collar, some piercings, maybe a tight black shirt that shows off that beautiful body of yours..." Ari walked around him, eying every part of him, giving a little growl as she did so.

"Stop it, Ari! You're making me feel uncomfortable... And what body are you even talking about?" Kyle turned to the side and covered himself with his hands.

"Let me show you." Ari grabbed his shirt by the rim and pulled it down before stretching it to the sides and ripping it down the middle.

"Ari! That was expensive!"

"Why did you stop me then? Now look, you've got the most perfect... mmm, body I've ever, ever seen. Seriously boy, now that's what I called milk chocolate..."

"ARI! STOP IT!" Kyle yelled trying to cover up his body again.

"Relax, boy. You've seriously gotta show this body off a bit more, now I've seen your dad's abs several times, I mean, I have a picture of them in my room, but yours tops even Justin's!"

"You've got a picture of my dad's stomach in your room?"

"Not only in my room. I keep it on me all the time." Ari took the picture out of her pocket and placed the comparison.

"Dang, who's your fitness trainer?"

"I don't have one. And where'd you get this?" Kyle snatched the photo away, looking at it in disgust.

"Ever heard of the internet? There's a whole website called Total Drama Dude's Abs. I got it from there. Each week there's a contest, viewers vote on who's been working out and who's fallen flat. Your dad won five weeks in a row. However, If you came back to the show with me, I'd bet you'd even beat his record." Ari caressed his cheek, leaning in for another kiss.

"No, absolutely not! My sister is missing, I need to stay here for her."

"Prince, relax. Sam will come home, I've run away so many times my dad threatened to put me up for adoption if I didn't stop. He actually put me on craigslist, but nobody wanted me. Figures, nobody want's a bad tempered bad girl, 'cept for the good boys... am I right, Prince?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kyle yelled.

"Fine then, I guess I just won't talk to you ever again, Prince." Ari said as Duncan drove up with the car. Kyle gave a grunt at the nickname once more before grabbing his bags and jumping into the car. Then Kyle got an idea, a way to get back at Ari for calling him that name.

"Hey dad! Ari has a photo of your abs in her pocket!"

Ari turned to Kyle and gave him a smile, a "Don't even try to mess with the master" smile.

"Yeah, it's true, I think you're really hot, but your son is waaay hotter. Also, your son kissed me, for a very long time, and let me tell you, he is a VERY good kisser. So tell me, does he get it from you or his mom?"

Instead of Ari going pale of what Kyle said, both Kyle and and his dad went pale.

"Well, actually... wait, Kyle you kissed Ari?" Duncan said in one breath.

"Uhhh, yes?" Kyle said as if there was a wrong answer. Duncan gave a look at Ari in the mirror, whom was in the back putting on purple lipstick. Duncan put down a hand for Kyle to high five, but he didn't.

"Kye, slap it." He turned to him.

"Oh." Kyle slapped his dad's hand so hard it turned red, and Duncan actually had to blow on it to get the stinging to go away.

"Nice job, son. I'm gonna leave you two alone for a sec, I've gotta say goodbye to Court." Duncan didn't really announce Courtney as "Your Mother", he announced her as who she is, Courtney.

As Duncan left, Ari's eyes immediately turned to Kyle.

"Nice Job Son? Prince, your papa seems to be happy with everything you do! Wish I had a dad like that, my dad is usually too busy to pay attention to me."

"My dad is weird. Sometimes he acts like I'm a girl and Sam is a boy, and he plays sports and stuff with her."

"Maybe he doesn't think you'll get into that stuff, Prince."

"STOP CALLING ME PRINCE!"

* * *

><p><em>I will always hold your hand, I'll never let you go...<em>

* * *

><p>Samantha awoke in a blue room with golden designs all over the walls. The bed she was on was as soft as a cloud almost, and the sheets felt like lovely silk. She let her head sink deeper into the golden pillow as she looked up at the awning over her head, a golden one, of course, and it fell like a waterfall over the rest of the bed. She felt like a Princess.<p>

No doubt, when she looked down, she was wearing the finest bed clothing money could buy. A golden silk nightgown with a lace at the top and no sleeves, just the way she liked it. Even her short pants she was wearing felt like silk.

Looking to the side, nobody was in bed with her, so she decided to widen her sleep stance, and grabbed the blankets and pulled them close to her face.

"Mmm, Shante." Shante was her favorite scent, her mother used to buy essential oils for her to spread around the house to make it smell good, and Shante was her favorite. It was a mix of oils, and while the scent was hard to describe, it could make you easily lose all that was troubling your mind in a matter of seconds. Samantha knew why she landed up here tonight. Elliot brought her home, and while they were "Getting to know each other", Samantha spilled out the things she likes the most. Explaining her silk clothing and the scent of Shante, he probably bought some of the scent and poured a bit into a bottle and sprayed it around the room. The silk gown she had found last night before she went to bed, she found it in a drawer while poking through his things. Scary, it's like he knew she was coming and bought it just for her to find, knowing she'd do that.

"It's like this boy knows me. To bad I'll have to leave, but he was a major hundred. Maybe I'll stick around for a while." Samantha said to herself, still inhaling his scent.

'Knock Knock Knock'

"Roooooom Service!" A voice said outside the door. It sounded familiar, yet, it wasn't Elliot's, and it wasn't his father's.

"I'm decent." Samantha blurted out quickly, hoping whoever it was had food.

"I wish you weren't." Cj said as he walked into the room pushing a cart filled with romantic goods, foods, roses, chocolate, all plated upon a velvet cloth.

"What are you doing here, Cj? Ever heard of a stalker, cause you're being one."  
>"No I'm not, my step mom works for Chris and on weekends she lets me come and help her."<p>

"Your mom, you mean Heather? She works here?"

"Step mom, yes. Heather is his lawyer slash maid."

"Lawyer slash maid?" Samantha asked confused.

"Yep, she's not officially a universal lawyer, only for Chris. He felt she was convincing enough to scare away potential lawsuits, but he also thought she'd look good in a maids outfit."

"SO, Heather is Chris's personal, how can I say it, Slave?"

"My step mom is not a slave, she's a respectful..."

"Hah! Starting anything about Heather with Respectful is a disgrace to the creator of the word. Your step momma is a female dog."

"Agreed, but she brings in the big bucks."

Samantha tried to prevent her mind from going perverted, but she couldn't help it, she had to picture Heather dressed as a deer walking through a forest, and a team of male deer behind her, drooling. _"Brings in the big bucks, which ones?" _Samantha thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Cause nothing, nothing else matters at all... If you're scared just think of me, cause you know I'd never let you be anywhere, but with me...<em>

* * *

><p>"Yo dude, I heard your girl dumped you." A rather good looking boy came up to Danny at his locker.<p>

"She's not only gone from my life, she's gone from everyone's life. I don't know where she is, I don't know if she's okay... God, I hope they find her, I just want her to be found. Then I'll be okay, even if she doesn't ever wanna talk to me again, I just have to know she's okay."

"It's alright, man. These things, they've all got promises and doubts, you know?"

"I just want them to find her, I really really..." Danny started tearing up at the thought of never seeing Sam again. The boy dropped his books and hugged him.  
>"Dan, calm down, its alright." He patted his back.<p>

"Thanks, Lucas. I hope she is alright."

Of course, we all know she's better than just _alright..._

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't make too much note of the fact most of the story was dialogue between Kyle and Ari, cause I honestly took two days to write that alone. <strong>**It's hard when you get sick for a month, start getting better, then you get sick _again_. Ugh, I wish nobody ever got sick! So, here we are. Sam was taken home by Elliot, they did their inappropriate things, Sam wakes up without Elliot and then finds out more about Cj's life. SO, is there something going on between Chris and Heather? Who's this Lucas Boy? (Thanks to silentmusician_!_) ****And why is Ari so obsessed with Abs? Also, did you guys like what I threw in there with Kyle being like Courtney #2 and Ari being his Duncan Girl? Aw, but my dad had a dog named Prince so that's were I got the dog excuse from. Also, I feel kinda bad about the fact these guys are fourteen and acting so mature, I mean, I know that's the wa****y things are with a lot of things today, I mean, a friend of mine knew this girl, only like twelve years old and she just had a baby, and in the same school the kids are doing drugs and bringing alcohol to**** school. I know these kids are younger than me too, they're only in middleschool and I'm graduating Highschool soon. Its sad. Haha, but whats really sad is that my friend is just graduating middleschool and we're the same age. She hates me, I like to rub it in though, it's kinda fun. August Born's rock! But really, I love everyone. Except for this boy I know. He's really annoying. He thinks he's older than me by like a month, but really, he's annoying. But even though he is older than me I'm still graduating before him so ha. Wow, I put too much of my personal life into these authors notes, I've gotta get someone to talk to about this. Sorry guys. Okay, so for those of you that actually read my personal life box here, (I won't blame you if you didn't, I wouldn't either. If it was someone's elses life, yes, cause I like to know how their life is more interesting, but mine, no.) you've got a special surprise! I have officially run out of things to say in between each theme, so I've settled on the lyrics to Cricket. I need more sayings before Cricket ends! Please send some in if you've got any good ones, I love doing that thing with the saying in between, I don't know why but I do, so, anyone got a good few? I promise I will give you some authors credit! I'd never steal an idea, I'm not heartless. **_  
><em>


	7. Insensitive, Part 2

**Grrr, I'm so mad for getting this up late. I hope I didn't lose any readers. Sorry guys, there's good reason for the terrible timing though! Today my dog had a seizure, and I was seriously scared for her life and started trampling over things to get to her in time. She's alright though, I just really hope it doesn't become a frequent thing. I've also been studying for my highschool electives, and guess what? One of them is veterinary. Perfect time for my dog to have a seizure, while I'm practicing being a vet. Also, my cat is pregnant, and my hermit crab that I've had forever was torn to shreds, please don't ask how. Out of the good news about my animals, my bird isn't screaming anymore, so no more neighbors calling the cops thinking there's a murder! And I guess my cat having kittens is pretty good too, I think she'll make a good mommy. Alright, I've made you guys wait long enough, here's a nice, extra long chapter for you guys for being such loyal readers! Love ya all!**

* * *

><p>"You guys sure you're alright on your own right now?" Duncan asked as they pulled up to the auditions studio, where they'd hopefully find Alejandro and get Ari back to her home.<p>

"Yes, dad, it's a quick in and out." Ari looked sad at Kyle's words. He took this so simply, but she truly felt something for him right now.

When they had stopped at the hotel to rest before heading to Palm Beach, Kyle had talked to Ari about still staying in touch after all this was over...

"I don't think you understand..." Ari couldn't look at him, she just looked at the floor. Pray Duncan wouldn't come in at this time, let him stay outside for a little while longer.

"Babe..."

"Don't call me pet names, please. If you need to address me, call me Ari. I don't need to be any more attached to you than I already am." Ari hugged herself, and looked down, slightly turned, with tears streaming down her face.

"Ari... Please... Why can't we just have a long distance relationship, huh? It happens all the time, and when you're older, you can move back here... And... We can finally be together..."

"Kyle, my dad is moving us to France."

"What?"

"He's been planning it for a while now, you're the only person outside of the family whom now knows about it, and you can't squeal to anyone. He's going to change our names, getting rid of any contact information, he wants this nightmare to end. He is actually going to fake his own death on the season finale, since it'll be live, nothing will be censored, and it'll show to the world."

"Why do you tell me all of this stuff?" Kyle asked as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What?" She looked up at him, it pained her to look him in the eyes.

"Everything. You tell me everything, whether you should or not. You don't know if I'll tell anyone, you're risking your own and your fathers life, telling someone like me that you've only known for a week, the most classified secrets of your family."

"I... I trust you. I love you." Ari was still crying, trying to hold back her choking.

"I love you too, Ari." Kyle kissed her on the lips, tears raining down his face as he did so. It just hit him, he may never see this girl ever again. She's in danger, people are out to get her, he can't convince her to stay just so he can please his own mind knowing she'll never leave him. They're both only kids, and this is serious stuff they're in.

"Ari, will I ever see you again after everything is over?"

"No... My dad will be assured of it... I'm never going to see anyone in this state, or country, ever again. Except, maybe my mom. Maybe."

"You're mom?"

"My dad wasn't crazy about my mom. It was a one night thing, when he found out about me, he wanted nothing to do with me, then I was born, he saw me, and married my mom just so he could give me a family. Then all this crap happened with him being offered this dumb job, we had to go into hiding, and I was kidnapped. Well, sorta. I was lured. Anyway, lets make out."Ari grabbed Kyle and pulled him towards her, holding his back tightly and loving him with her lips.

"_Make out? I've never Made Out with anyone before... This conversation can wait... No, wait... This isn't right, what if we go too far? I want to talk with Ari, I want to understand her better, not get further attached to her than I already am... It'll only make things harder when she has to go... I have an idea..."_

"Hey, Ari..." Kyle said as he ripped away from her embrace, only slightly though.

"Yeah, Prince?" For once the name didn't bug the crap out of him.

"What's your name gonna be when you change it?" Ari's slight grin turned into a full on smile when she heard his words. That little bit of words meant he wanted to know, she wasn't going to be someone he'll forget about in a few years, he will at least know her next name and think about it every time he comes across someone with the same or similar name.

"I don't know."

"_Now that's convenient." _He thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorry, but you are the one who is about to cut a man's eyes out with a plastic knife." She said sarcastically.<em>

"_No worries," He said as he flicked it with his finger. "all I have to do is take his eye out with my hand, then I'll just cut that little string." - The Final Chapter_

* * *

><p>Kyle walked Ari inside to the auditions studio. Immediately they came to a woman at a desk, typing away, a red pen in her mouth. She had dark hair, around shoulder length, and her green eyes targeted the screen, before shooting up to the two teens.<p>

"If you're here for the Total Drama auditions, you've gotta sign in first." She spoke as she grabbed a clipboard and placed it to the front of the desk.

"We aren't, I'm Alejandro Rodriguez's daughter."

"Do you know how many punker girls have come in here saying the same thing? If you wanna see him, sign in."

Ari shifted her hair to the side before grabbing the clipboard and a pen from the desk, then walking over to sit down next to around twenty other teens, all anxious to hear their name called, give their stories, then either be accepted or denied to be on the show. Ari didn't need to be accepted or denied, as soon as her dad see's her, he'll know where she belongs.

A hurtful hour went by as Ari and Kyle watched teens come and go, some crying, some squealing like mice on cheese. Some doing both. Each accepted one called their parents and friends the moment they got out of the door, the losers hunched over and slowly left. Yep, this was a big deal for anyone that has this chance.

"Ariel Rodriguez?" A young boy came out of the door marked Auditions in big, red letters.

"Your real name is Ariel?" Kyle asked as Ari got up.

"Yeah, I'm really embarrassed about it. But I know my dad would jump once he heard my name. My real name."

Ari ran to the door, pushing the boy aside, and stepping in to see her father.

She saw three judges, but not one was Alejandro. Instead, she saw a lady with red hair, a man with dark hair and a beard, and in the middle of the two, was non other than Chris.

"What did you do with my father?" Ari yelled as she took a step back, knowing there was a reason behind her fathers absence.

"Ariel, Ariel, Ariel. Sound's awful "Fishy" to me... Either way, now we know your real name, youngster..." Chris said as he got up and walked over to her, a step being taken with every word out of his mouth.

"What did you do with my dad?" Ari strictly took her stance, her nose almost touching Chris's.

"Why, your father stepped down. It was pretty simple after a little, uh, convincing we did to him."

"If you touched a hair on his head, I swear to you I will make your life a living..."

"How? How will you make my life a living anything? You are nothing but a little brat, you can't save your father, even if you try..."

'SMACK!'

The sound of Ari's hand hitting Chris's face immediately faded when three men rushed in from a secret door and grabbed her.

"Let me go! What are you doing, don't touch me! Get away! Go! I swear, I'll beat the crap out of you if you don't put me down right now!" Ari screamed and kicked as the men tied her up and put tape onto her mouth, trying to get her to stop nipping at them first.

"Now, if you don't cooperate with me, this is what's going to happen to your daddy." Chris said as he grabbed a remote and turned a rolling TV to her, the cord dragging behind. He flicked a button, and it showed Alejandro on the screen, facing straight towards the camera, tape on his mouth too. A hand reached out and grabbed the end of the tape, ripping it right off, his face red from the sudden pain.

"Daddy?" Ari mumbled under the tape, a tear trickling down her face. Its been forever since she last saw him, and the video seemed live.

"Ariel, my baby girl... Chris! What are you doing to her, let her go now!" He shouted, apparently there was a web-cam attached to the top of the TV.

"She'll be fine, it's you who won't be." Chris leaned on the TV.

"You're a very dirty man, Chris. Let my baby girl out or I swear to you, there will be hell to pay." If looks could kill, the look Alejandro was giving Chris right now would put anyone in a grave.

"Might I remind you that you are the one whom is tied up? You can't do a thing to me."

"I don't really care. I know where I am, you should know drugs don't affect me."

"_Drugs? What is he talking about? Did they try to knock him out?" _Ari thought to herself, suddenly, a very shiny object caught her attention on the screen.

Knife.

To both of their necks.

"Ari!" Alejandro yelled as he saw the knife come to her neck.

"_Daddy!" _Ari yelled in her head, tears still streaking down her face.

"_I could never cheat on you, you and I have been through everything together. Thick and thin, you were the only one there to hold my hand the entire way, you are the last person I'd expect to get a divorce from. Yeah, I admit I enjoy attention from pretty girls in bikinis, what man doesn't? You know that the only woman I want to be next to tonight, and forever... is you." - Love Kills_

"What is taking her forever? Wouldn't she come out and say goodbye to me?" Kyle thought as he looked at the door, waiting for her to come out. He couldn't just walk in there, it would be rude, but he also wanted to ensure she was alright and say a final goodbye, maybe get a last kiss. But he couldn't gather the strength to, he simply couldn't. Kyle got up, and left out the door, looking down at himself, and eying every area of his body Ari had commented on how sexy it was when he did something with it. His legs, his butt, his chest, his abs. Then he felt her sweet embraces when she'd come up suddenly and grab him. The way it felt to have her head resting on his back, the way her arms felt wrapped perfectly around his waist. And now he just felt horrible when he'd push her away and tell her he didn't like it, and how he'd yell and scream when she'd call him Prince. Prince, now he really missed that name.

"Baby, I love you, I can't let you go." He whispered to himself as he walked back in. He was going to get that last kiss if it killed him, although it probably would...

* * *

><p><em>Dreams only come true if you believe in broken ones.<em>

* * *

><p>Courtney paced around the living room, awaiting the return of her husband and child. She was also still shaken up with her daughter missing. There hasn't even been one lead yet, and its been six days, going on seven, a week, a full week. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, she was entirely broken, and Duncan not being here with her right now didn't help.<p>

'Ding Dong' She rushed to the door, almost slamming into it at her speed, and quickly unlocked it.

"Danny... Hi..." Courtney looked at him, slightly disappointed, but happy to see him, after all, he was the last person to see her before she disappeared. But Courtney was also a tad upset to see Gwen behind him.

"My son needs to tell you something." Gwen said as she shoved him into the house.

"Well, what is it? Do you know anything about Sam?" Court immediately asked.

"He knows a lot more than just "About" her." Gwen crossed her arms as she walked in and let Courtney close the door.

"Well, what?" Courtney awaiting as she looked at him, slightly eerily, as for the fact she hasn't slept in a week and looked like a mess.

"Go on, tell her, Dan." Gwen only called him Dan when she was extremely angry with him.

"I... Me and Sam, we..."

"Spit it out, Danny." Gwen smacked the back of his head, causing him to move forward a bit.

"We made love." Danny put it as sweet and as simple as he could.  
>"That's not how you explained it to your father. He and Sam were hiding out on the abandoned beach and "Did It" several times, and now he's afraid Sam may be pregnant." Gwen continued to cross her arms, her displeased face becoming angered even more as she thought about it.<p>

"Oh my..." The God part didn't even escape her lips. Courtney wanted to smack Danny's butt, then smack her daughters, right after hugging her if she saw her anytime soon.

"After she dumped me, she left, and I saw her talking to some guy a little while later. I saw her leave with him, and I think she's with whoever he was."

Courtney collapsed to the ground. Not only was her daughter missing, but she was also with a random stranger, and is probably pregnant.

"You don't know who he was?" Courtney asked as she looked up at Danny.

"Nope, never saw him in my life."

"Danny, had the cops known this they might have found her by now! Why would you hold up on telling them?" Courtney yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't want anyone to know what we did."

"Danny, your pride will probably end up costing Samantha her life." Gwen grabbed his hand as she tried to leave.

The pain was hitting Courtney all over. What if it's true? What if Sam is pregnant? Her baby will be in danger if she is, and more importantly...

She's just Fourteen.

She's just a kid.

Courtney could still remember the day she conceived her.

With the most wonderful man in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Fight your Tears, Love your Fears.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Courtney was blazing mad. She ripped through the front door, slamming it behind her, and dropping her briefcase on the floor next to her. She noticed Duncan sitting on the couch, looking at her with a pretty little grin on his face.<em>

"_You know what I did today?" Duncan asked as he crossed his arms and turned his grin into a smile._

"_No, and I truly don't care." Courtney began walking to the bathroom. Duncan shot up to catch her before she went to far._

"_Wait, what are you doing, baby? You didn't even guess..." He grabbed her hand tenderly, this wasn't like him. He spoke so smoothly, he only spoke this way when he either wanted something, or simply want to make her happy._

"_I'm going to take a shower."_

"_Not yet."_

"_Not yet?" Courtney asked confused. Who was he to interfere with her needs? She needed a shower, she wanted a shower, she was going to get a shower._

"_Not until you guess what I did for you." He spoke with his smooth voice yet again, although it had begun to fade slightly._

"_Duncan, I don't have time for this..." Courtney tried to sneak past him._

"_No, no, no... Guess." He said in a playful voice._

"_You cleaned everything in the house." Courtney took a guess, with his low cleaning abilities, the house would remain looking like it was before he even started, if not worse, so that could be what he did._

"_Nope... Take another guess." Duncan said as his hand moved from her hand up her arm a bit, and his other hand was holding her vacant hand softly._

"_Duncan I..."_

"_Shhh, Guess." He whispered, leaning a bit closer. Courtney was starting to become relaxed, his voice was so soothing when it wasn't being annoying._

"_Fine, you... cleaned only our room?" She guessed again._

"_Nope... But you're getting warmer, it does involve the bedroom..." Duncan's hand was moving slowly to her neck, tickling her ear as he moved her hair behind it._

"_God, don't tell me you trashed it..."_

"_That was your last guess, sweetheart." Duncan pulled her closer and kissed her gently, his hands swarming all over her body, steaming her up for a moment of true intense loving. Courtney moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as his hands held her so close to his body._

"_Baby, just tell me." Courtney said as he reached a hand down to the edge of her skirt and lifted her off the ground._

"_I don't have to tell you, you're going to see it." He walked over to the bedroom, opening the door and placing her down. Courtney immediately noticed the rose petals on the bed, the satin red sheets, and every one of Duncan's skull and rock band posters... gone. She could actually see the walls, and in the poster's places where gorgeous paintings, the same ones Courtney wanted to put up a long time ago, but the posters prevented that from ever happening. Everything was perfect right now, in her mind at least._

"_Dunky... Baby, it's perfect!" Courtney turned to him, but she saw that he didn't have a smile on his face. He was closing the door, and looking down. He was happy, but kind of broken up at the parting with his posters._

"_Duncan..." Courtney said in a soft voice. Sadness over, Duncan wanted love right now. He grabbed her waist, and looked into her eyes, a sensual desire in them. Courtney grabbed his neck and brought him in for a kiss, and it intensified, leading them to the bed. Duncan placed her down, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor as he came closer to her, now on top of her, and placing kisses down her neck, arousing the moment._

"_Duncan..." She whispered into his ear when it came close to her mouth. Courtney pushed him off of her, and the sensual moment became a party moment for the two. Duncan stood up, he knew what was going on right now. Courtney kicked off her shoes, and stood on the bed. She began unbuttoning her shirt, the top button first. Duncan attacked her, his face tickling her stomach as he pushed onto her._

"_Duncan, I love you." Courtney said as she grabbed his head and forced him up._

"_I love you too, Princess." Duncan said as he was suddenly forced down. It was Courtney's game now. She kissed him tenderly, then laid kisses down his chest, slowly moving upward again, and towards his neck, where she suddenly noticed something._

"_Are we really going to do anything or are we just going to mess around like this?"_

"_Court, I really don't care. Just being here with you is the best thing in the world." Duncan already seemed out of breath, but again, that sensual moment took them both. Courtney kissed him on the lips, and simply stayed there, wrapped up in his embrace._

"_Never leave me." Courtney said as she nuzzled into his neck._

"_I won't, Princess."_

_In the middle of the night, as they slept soundly, a sudden night terror awoke Courtney in her sleep._

"_Duncan... Duncan!" Courtney grabbed him and cried into his bare chest._

"_Baby, baby what's wrong?" Duncan grabbed her and held her close._

"_Duncan, I had a nightmare that you were shot..." He looked into her tear filled eyes, and hushed her slowly, letting her know he was here, and he wasn't going anywhere._

"_It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay." Duncan held her tightly, not wanting her to go back to that horrifying nightmare._

"_Duncan, Make love to me." Courtney whispered to him._

"_You... What? You just had a nightmare and you want me to make love to you?" _

"_Just do it, baby." Courtney said as she gave him a kiss. The kiss again intensified, and they made love that lasted into the night, and half the day. _

"And six weeks later, I was pregnant." Courtney told herself the story over and over, trying to remind herself of the love Duncan had and still has for her. But that one night was the most wonderful love making they ever had together, and two wonderful creatures came out of it. It's gorgeous how love can create life.

"Honey?" Duncan walked into the house, covered in bruises and scratches, his clothes torn to shreds only hung onto his body.

"Duncan! What happened to you?" Courtney rushed to him, hugging him tenderly, but not before dragging him inside.

"Ow..." Duncan gave out a low sound as Courtney touched his back.

"Honey, what's wrong? Where's Kyle?" Courtney became worried.

"He's in the car, asleep. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible."

"Honey... What happened? What happened to you?"

"Ari is fine, what happened to me isn't nearly as important as what is going to happened to us..."

"What's going to happen? Honey, what's wrong? You're scaring me..."

"I witnessed a murder." Duncan said as he started falling to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope I added enough drama into this, all while lightening up the mood between Duncan and Courtney. After all, this is a DunCourt fic. I'll continue to have flash backs to get you guys more interested in stuff the twins did as kids, and then slowly move up until we find out whether Sam in pregnant or not. But of course, I'm not giving away anything. Do notice I am totally unpredictable... SQUIRREL! Oh my gawshness, wanna know something about me? Nothing scares me more than a person or animal having a seizure, nothing, so you can understand I was pretty freaked out when my dog had one. I can watch any horror movie, any amount of blood and guts won't bother me one bit, but I can't handle a seizure. Not only am I strictly afraid of them, I start crying too. Its sad to me. Wait, How'd I start talking about them? I don't wanna talk about them. Let's change subject. Okay, so now we find that Chris is ten times more evil than he ever was (Or is he? Did he really change much?), Ari's real name is Ariel (I like that name and it was originally going to be Arisia until I though, hey, Ariel starts with Ari, and it's a name that a punker chick like Ari would try to cover up having) and I really can't type much more because my hands are swollen. Yeah, my body is weird. Mostly my hands and feet. They swell up when I eat something I'm allergic to. I don't care, I eat what I want. Even if it hurts like crap trying to type... ouch. <strong>

**See yah guys later! *~*MysticalChick*~*  
><strong>


	8. Flashback Memories

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Here it is! Chapter 8 of YABMD. This is a flashbacks chapter, so not too much important stuff happens, but a ton of last minute secrets are revealed, like, who died? Was it Chris? Was it Alejandro? Ahhh, sorry, I just LOOOVE spelling his name, Alejandro, Alejandro, Ale, Ale, Alejandro... oooh. I'm super weird, but I can't help but love him! Maybe I just like the name Alejandro? I like how the J is placed, it makes the name seem so, exotic... I'm also a pretty huge Aleheather fan, I actually LIKE heather when she's with Alejandro. Thinking about someday drawing them together on Deviant... Or maybe him with me... YES! SI!SI!SI! I'm Hispanic, so he should like me, lol he's a cartoon. That's the great thing about cartoons, you can do whatever the freakin heck you want with them, you can draw them, you can write crazy awesome fanfics about them (You guys rock with writing fanfics, really, I never thought my writing could top anything you guys post, and I still can't! You guys inspire me! Imagination rules!), you can obsess over them (I LOVE YOU ALEJANDRO!) you can paint them all over your walls, (OMG, I wonder if I can get a fathead of Alejandro to put in my room? OMG THAT'D BE AWESOME! I could awake with the man of my dreams, and he'd never leave my room, or my wall, lol.) So, without further craziness, (I'M CRAZY FOR ALEJANDRO!) Here is Chapter 8, Flashback memories. P.S. you can look in the story summary for a small spoiler!**

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about her? She's taring up everything in the house!" Courtney said as she hugged a pillow on her bed, Duncan by her side holding onto her.<p>

"We've gotta let her get her anger out somehow."

"By letting her destroy everything in the house?"

"Well, she should be getting better, it's been six weeks since the incident." Duncan recalled it all too well, and the moment scared him more than anything he's ever experienced.

_He rushed into the auditions room, hoping he'd be greeted by Ari as soon as he walked through the door. Instead he was greeted by Ari in a chair, tied to it, tape wrapped around her mouth, and her father on the TV in front of her. He knew what had happened._

"_What are you doing! Let her go!" Kyle yelled. Two men came after him and knocked him clean out, and began tying him up as well._

_Duncan had been in the car in the parking lot, talking to Courtney to get her mind off of worrying._

"_Well, how long has he been in there?" Courtney asked, worried for her little boy._

"_A little over an hour. Don't worry, he just went back in to say goodbye to her."_

"_Okay, then. I'll see you when you get back home. I love you, Dunky."_

"_I love you too, Princess." Duncan paused for a second after hanging up, "Maybe I should go and check on them."_

_Duncan got out of the car and started walking up to the building. As he opened the doors he heard a loud scream, that sounded like Ari's, and rushed into the auditions room._

_Ari was screaming at Chris, begging at his feet. How she got out of the rope and tape was a mystery._

"_Don't do it, please, don't..." She cried. Chris was holding a cell phone to his mouth, about to speak._

"_Do it." He said. Ari ran to the screen._

"_NOOOO! Stop it! Stop it! Why are you doing this, stop it!" She yelled as the knife began going deeper into her father's throat. All she could do was sit and watch. It was too late. Duncan ran in just at the right time._

"_What is this, a party? I'm so sick of random people rushing in ruining my evil deeds. Shoot him, boys." Chris said as he put his cellphone down. The three men each grabbed a gun, all pointed at Duncan. As the first bullet fired, Duncan pulled himself down, allowing the bullet to shoot right into Chris's chest._

_Duncan watched as the evil man fell to the ground, dead, and Ari cried over the TV, Alejandro still on it, and dead. The men rushed out, afraid the cops would be on their way, and Chris wouldn't be there to bribe the cops into not arresting them._

"_Come on, Ari. We've gotta go."_

"_I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here." Tears covered her face as her father stayed lifeless in the chair._

"_Ari, come on. We've at least gotta get outside, it isn't safe here."_

"_I don't care. I'm not leaving."_

"_Man, don't make me do what I had to do to Sam when she was younger." Duncan walked over to Ari, and grabbed her waist, then flung her over his shoulder._

"_NOOOO!" Ari screamed and kicked as she was carried off._

"The poor girl was so upset. She watched her own father bleed to death, that's the worst a kid can go through." Duncan said as he cuddled Courtney closer.

"And the cops can't find her mother, so that doesn't help."

"AAAAARGH!" They heard Ari scream.

"I can't help feeling it was my fault. If I hadn't brought her there, or if I would have at least gone in with them, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Baby, it isn't your fault. There was no way you could have known this would happen."

'Knock Knock'

Kyle jumped up from the seat in the living room and went to the door.

"Ari, why don't you sit down and rest for a bit." He said as he walked past her.

"Don't tell me what to do." Ari said as she walked to the kitchen.

"_Crap, she's heading for the knives." _Kyle thought as he unlocked the door. He slowly opened it, peeking outside to see who it was. A hand reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a sweet embrace...

* * *

><p><em>For every word you want to say, remember one tops them all. Love.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sam ran through the toy store, her little black pig tails waving behind her little ears. Her violet blue eyes were eyed onto one thing and one thing only...<em>

_Duncan was following close behind her, trying to find out what it is she wanted so much. She said she couldn't tell him, he'd have to see it._

_He thought for sure she'd be running in the direction of the dolls, the pink aisle filled with ponies and dress's, but she headed for the blue aisle, the one with monster truck toys and hotwheels, action figures and toy guns._

"_Daddy, buy me this!" She shouted, pointing to a Wrestler Action Figure. Duncan's eyes grew wide, why would she want that? A car he could understand, an action figure?_

"_Honey, why don't you get a doll, or a car, or maybe a Nerf gun to shoot your brother with?" A delinquent dad he was, he just didn't feel comfortable with his little girl playing with a figurine of a man. Nope, not even a Ken doll._

"_No, daddy, I want this." Sam grabbed the figurine and showed it to him. It didn't help that the toy had basically a speedo on, and nothing else._

"_No, I'm not buying you that, your mom will have a heart attack." Courtney, he didn't even think about what she would make of this. As soon as he got home he would start hearing crap like "You let her watch too many wrestling shows" or "You're making our little girl want to be a boy!", he didn't wanna deal with that right now._

"_But, daddy... I really, really want it." She looked at him with those puppy dog eyes, and he couldn't help himself._

_Duncan looked around to ensure nobody saw his little girl buying this thing, then took it from her hands and walked over to the cash register._

"_You bought our little girl a wrestler action figure?" Courtney scolded him, hands on hips, and eyes blazing with fire. She had this look that screamed "You know where you're sleeping tonight, right? Because it's not in a bed."_

"_Honey, please. Its just a little toy, it's not like she knows what it..."_

"_GET EM, GET EM, GET EM! BODYSLAM!" Sam yelled as she smashed her barbie dolls with her new action figure._

"_My god, they're all naked..." Duncan eyed the little doll clothing on the floor next to Sam._

"_Duncan, take the toy back." Courtney's eyes remained on her husband, still not believing he did that._

"_Can I play with you, Sam?" Kyle asked as he came up to her, he held a little brief case next to him, and he wore a small black tie over a white T-shirt. The brief case had the logo on it, Little Lawyer, something Courtney bought him a while back, and he loved it. It was the only toy he'd play with._

"_We don't need lawyers in the wrestling ring, Kyle. You can be the referee."_

"_Ah, but you'll need a lawyer to deal with the contracts of your wrestlers."_

"_This ain't no Court TV, go back to money suckers lounge, you cash devil!" Sam finished her insult, then threw her action figure at Kyle's face._

"_AAHH! MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!" Kyle ran to Courtney, blood seeping down to his white shirt._

"_I'll take the toy back tomorrow." Duncan said as he looked down at the ground, disappointed in himself._

"_You will be hearing from me very soon, Sam." Kyle said with a nasally voice, referring to himself as a lawyer._

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, the person you'd least expect to have feelings for, lands up being your soul mate.<em>

* * *

><p>Kyle noticed the face right away, and hugged her back.<p>

"Sam, you've been gone for so long..." Kyle cried into her black and green hair, holding her close and not wanting to let go.

"I did something really bad, Kyle." Sam said as she cried on his shoulder, Kyle held her back a bit to look at her. She had scratches on her face and body. Her old punk clothing was replaced with a white silk torn up dress, one of the sleeves was missing as well. Her usually pony tailed hair was down around her shoulders now, and she had a black eye and bleeding nose. On her stomach was a huge plop of blood, it slightly spread around to the rest of the dress. She looked like a mess, but was still so beautiful to see.

"What happened, Sam?"

"I did something really bad..." She repeated.

"I understand, but what happened to you?"

"I did something really bad..."

"I know that but..."

"Kyle, I need to see them."

"See what?"

"Dad..." Samantha collapsed onto him her eyes red from exhaustion. He feet were bare, so he picked her up and took her inside.

"Kyle, I'm going to be punished... I did really badly..." Sam mumbled. Kyle was scared, what was wrong with her?

He laid her down on the couch and went to the kitchen to get her some water.

"ARI! STOP!" Kyle yelled. Ari was trying to cut herself. He grabbed the knife and through it into the sink.

"Kyle, stop, I need to be alone..."

"Not to kill yourself, I'm not going to let that happen to you." Kyle picked her up just as he did to Sam and placed her on the couch as well. He would have to play a nurse right now. He didn't even think to tell Duncan and Courtney about Sam being home. He wanted to make sure she was back to normal before placing anything more onto his parents worries.

Kyle went back into the kitchen, leaving the two punk chicks looking like they just passed out from some major party.

"Who the hell are you?" Ari asked as she looked at the teenager. Her skin color seemed similar to Kyle's, although she wasn't at all sure of who she was.

"Maybe you should ask yourself the same." Sam mumbled as she looked at the girl.

"I'm Kyle's girlfriend."

"I'm Kyle's sister." Sam seemed to be snapping out of her trance quickly, maybe it was the cold making her jittery and weird.

"Here's some water for both of you." Kyle gave them each a cup of the same size, but one had different designs than the other.

"Kyle, you gave her my cup." Sam said, pointing to her favorite cup, the one with a lizard on it.

"Who cares? You're dehydrated, drink." Kyle said as he sat down to watch the two. Ari, just to spike Sam, licked around the cup rim.

"SHE'S LICKING MY CUP, KYLE! MAKE HER STOP!" Sam yelled.

"Dear, was that Sam?" Courtney asked. She jumped out of the door and down to the living room, her heart breaking and beating out of her chest as she laid eyes on her little girl.

"SAMANTHA!" Courtney screamed as she jumped to her, not even noticing Ari right behind her.

"Sam... Sam is back?" Duncan walked slowly down to the living room, tears started forming in his eyes as he laid eyes onto his little girl.

"She said she did something really bad and had to tell you guys." Kyle announced from his place on the chair.

"What is it sweetie, you can tell us anything, you won't get in trouble, we swear." Courtney totally forgot her whole idea about spanking the crap out of Sam for losing her virginity at fourteen, but seeing her little girl again was enough to forget about the entire thing.

"I know Danny told you about, what happened at the beach. But I have to tell you he wasn't the first boy I was ever with."

"What? How many boys were you with?" Duncan asked as he pulled away from her a tad. Sam pulled a small notebook out from a pocket on her dress and handed it to him.

"What is this... What are all these names and pictures?" Duncan flipped through it, the names in red had skulls on them, the names in green had smiley faces on them, and the names in blue had unamused smiley faces on them.

"Sam, tell me what this is."

"Those are all the boys I've broken."

"YOU'VE MESSED AROUND WITH ALL THESE BOYS?"

"Almost all of them. The ones in blue were the ones that had too much pride to give in. The names are all the boys I've gotten to say "I love you" to me."

"Why would you do this, Sam?" Courtney cried. Duncan looked down, then started looking at the names again. He got up and walked into the bedroom...

* * *

><p>"<em>Every girl in the world wishes for a man like you because you're cute, sweet and polite. I want you because I love you." - The secrets of my Life<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sam came running into the house, screaming in pain and holding her finger out. A small dot of blood was trickling down it as her speed picked up slightly. She ran to her daddy Duncan, and showed her her battle wound.<em>

"_Daddy, I hurt my finger!" She said in the cutest little voice ever._

"_How'd you do that, Sammy?" Duncan said as he checked the little mark and began looking for the first aid kit._

"_I was playing outside and a boy pushed me into a bush and a thorn went into my finger."_

"_What boy?" Duncan asked as he grabbed the kit and came to sit down in front of her again._

"_Thomas Planker." Sam said as her tears began clearing up._

"_Don't worry, kid. Thomas will never bother you again after I deal with him." Duncan cleaned up her little mark and placed a band-aid over it._

"_Come on, Sam. Lets go teach the Planker kid a lesson he won't forget." Duncan said as he walked out the door._

"_Yeah! Lets go kick Planker's A**!" Sam yelled as she clenched her fists and ran outside._

"_Sam, what did you just say?"_

"_Uh, I said A**."_

"_Butt. You can't say A** until you're ten." Duncan corrected her._

"_Okay." Sam said as she jumped out the door, fists still clenched._

"_That's my girl."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Life is crazy with love. Imagine how horrible it would be without it."<em>

* * *

><p>When Duncan walked back out, he had a black notebook with a skull on the front. He plopped it onto Courtney's lap, and she looked down with wide eyes.<p>

"Duncan, what is this?" Courtney asked as she opened it and began flipping through it.

"It's what Sam tried to copy." Duncan said as he placed the two notebooks next to each other. Each name in each book had the same basic design. The red names, the green names, and the blue names.

"Sam, tell us what they mean." Duncan pointed to the notebooks.

"The green are the boys that were easy, the red are the boys that were hard, and the blue are the ones that didn't care about love, they just wanted to get lucky. I really didn't want to go so far as to lose my virginity, but one boy... he..."

"Sam, what did he do?"

"He... forced me to." Courtney's face was red and teared at the same time. Angry that a boy would take advantage of her daughter, teared for the same reason.  
>"Honey, who did that to you?" Duncan asked, again face red with anger.<p>

"Thomas Planker." She answered with a whimper.

"_Thomas Planker, he's six years older than her! He was always looking around for a girl to mess on, and it started so long ago. Cruel to be kind? More like cruel to rape. That boy is going to be shown a lesson for the third and final time." _Duncan got up, and grabbed the car keys. He didn't care how long ago the boy did that to her, he was going to get it.

"Honey, when did this happen, you have to tell us." Courtney asked, a cry seeping through her withered voice.

"It happened three years ago."

"It happened when you were twelve? Why didn't you tell us, Sam?" Duncan yelled, but both parents were enraged with fury

"I didn't know what was happening, I was only a kid..."

"You seriously didn't know what was happening? We gave you the talk several times, Sam!"

"I didn't listen, okay? What's done is done, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Duncan ran out the door, slamming it with a shocking bang, and his mind faded to one thing and one thing only. The cops would surely do nothing about something that should have been reported on years ago, but Duncan would, and he will...

* * *

><p><em>If you love someone, if you truly love and want to be with someone, you should do all that is in your power to be with that person.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy, how was I made?" Sam asked as the eight year old ran over to him.<em>

"_Good question, unfortunately it's a question for your mom."_

"_I wanna know from you though." She responded, her father's stubbornness showing through._

"_Okay, here's the least detailed way to put it." Duncan began, it didn't help that Sam sat right in front of him, seeming to actually be paying attention. Her eyes seemed to never blink, which made it harder for him to look into them and tell her how she was truly made. He decided to use a visual aid._

"_Come into the kitchen, Sam." He said as he got up and walked over to the kitchen. He searched through the refrigerator, trying to find a good visual aid that Courtney wouldn't mind him wasting._

"_Okay, an egg." He said as he grabbed it out of the carton._

"_I was made from an egg?"_

"_Kinda." Duncan walked over to the counter._

"_Okay, so girl's have eggs, okay...?"_

"_Where's my egg?" She demanded._

"_It's... not, visible." Duncan said uncomfortably._

"_So my egg is invisible?"_

"_Yes, your egg is invisible."_

_Sam cupped her hands by her chest to pretend she was holding an egg._

"_Uh, yeah. Okay, so..."_

"_So if girls have eggs, what do boys have?"_

"_Um, hot dogs."_

"_Do men have pizza?"_

"_No, men don't have pizza."_

"_What do men have then?"_

"_Hot dogs."_

"_They never change?"_

"_Wow, this is harder than I expected..." Duncan said quietly to himself. He's starting to wish he asked Courtney about that book she read._

"_Daddy, is your hot dog invisible?"_

"My god, how do I respond to this without sounding like a pedophile?" _Duncan thought as sweat trickled down his face._

"_No it's not, now..."_

"_Where is Kyle's then?"_

"_It doesn't matter where it is, now, lets get onto the subject at hand." Duncan tried to change the subject._

"_Dad, you left the subject at hand a long time ago with the egg talk."_

"_My god, Sam... Boys have hot dogs, girls have eggs, okay? You'll learn about where they are in the future."_

"_Okay, but how was I made?" She repeated._

"_Well, there's a doughnut too..."_

"_I want a doughnut! Don't tell me the boys have the doughnuts too!"_

"_No, they don't."_

"_You mean they Dough-Not." Sam joked._

"_Would you be happy if I just gave you a doughnut?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Here." Duncan handed her a pink sprinkled doughnut, and she ran off happily._

"_I have this odd feeling Courtney is going to yell to me about this in the morning..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>If I died tomorrow, what would you do?"<em>

"_I'd cry and scream and beat the living hell out of anyone that told me you were just a girl, because you are so much more to me then 'Just a Girl', and god, I hope nothing ever happens to you."- The Blue Rose_

* * *

><p>'Knock Knock'<p>

Duncan awaited outside the Planker's door, where the very dead Thomas was currently living. Duncan was already thinking up different ways to make him pay for what he did.

"Yes?" A kind young woman with red hair and green eyes answered. She looked much like Izzy from Total Drama, but she wouldn't have changed this much, would she?

"I'm here to see Thomas Planker?" Duncan responded, the woman's kind voice made his sound slightly calmer, but he was still burning like the devil inside.

"Just a moment, he's upstairs." The woman went over to the staircase and tilted her head up, leaving the door open as she did so.

"THOMAS THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!" She screamed in a very Izzy-like voice that made Duncan's ears hurt. Yep, that was either Izzy, or a very close replica of the crazy woman. He never remembered Thomas's mother being or looking like Izzy, it was a tad confusing.

"SHUT UP, ZELDA!" Thomas's eerie voice yelled. The boy came down, a black hoodie covering his black streaked brown hair. His baggy jeans hanging below his waist, and his dark eyes that seemed to change color with each step he took, even though they remained attached to Duncan. He had to restrain himself from going right after the boy, but somehow, Thomas knew what he was here for.

"You're in a lot of trouble, boy." Duncan said in his usual dark, scratched voice.

"You found out about Sam, did ya?"

"You raped my daughter when she was only a kid, if you think I'm here for only words you're wrong."

"I didn't rape her. The girl is tall for her age, very, uh, built. She never told me she was a kid."

"You should have known! You use to torture her when she was a little girl!" Duncan jumped at him, held his shirt and forced him to a wall.

"Its not like I left her with a emotional scar, I loved her. Call me sick, but I had feelings for the girl."

"You were freaking nineteen! I'd call you a lot more then sick, not only is it illegal, it's just wrong! Do you even know what a moral is? Did you even feel bad after? Huh? Taking advantage of a little girl like that?" Duncan dragged him further above with each sentence before throwing him outside onto the concrete.

"Please, don't tell me Mr. Delinquent himself never took advantage of a girl." Thomas began to bring himself back to a standing position, ignoring the pain as he did so.

"Not one that wasn't even half my age." Duncan came over to him, and gave him a quick punch.

"_Why isn't the boy fighting back?"_ Duncan thought.

"Dude, what I did was wrong, alright? I admit it. But I prepared your girl for a lifetime of crap that men are gonna put her through."

"Excuse me? You prepared her for what? I don't think she will ever meet a man as devilish as you!"

"There are men forty years older than their own wives, doesn't that seem wrong to you? I'm only six years older than your daughter. Age doesn't matter anymore."

"Age matters when the girl you're with is twelve and you're an adult. If you have a daughter one day, god forbid it, and a man goes and rapes her, what are you going to do about it, huh? Just let her deal with the fact she was taken advantage of and that this is a man's world and that men can do whatever they want to girls no matter how old? What if you were a little girl and a man raped you? What would you do then?"

"Listen, I admitted I was wrong, there really isn't anything further I can do. I wish I didn't do it, okay? Lets just go our separate ways and pretend this never happened. Sam is going to find a good boy for her one day, forbid it be me, and he's going to treat her right. If she can forget about it, so can you." Thomas began walking back inside. Duncan was fuming, but the boy spoke the truth. No matter how many times he beat the crap out of him, no matter how many slugs to the face or punches to the stomach, nothing will take away what happened to Samantha.

* * *

><p>"<em>Skin soft as silk sheets, hair gorgeous as the sunset beach, breasts perfect as two mountains, eyes shine as the stars, lips sweet as sugar, I love you." - The Secrets of my Life<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy, why do I have to do this?" Samantha, eleven years old, and struggling with math. She was going to fail, the teacher said so, and so did her mother.<em>

"_She's hopeless, Duncan, I've tried everything with her, she just won't pay attention!" Courtney pounced away, banging her shoes to the floor as she walked to the bedroom. Duncan looked over at her, his little girl at the kitchen table, struggling with something she didn't want, nor understand._

"_Why do I have to do this, I don't like math, and it's not like I'm going to use it in the job I want."_

"_Well, that's not really possible, every job requires a bit of math."_

"_Not mine."_

"_Well, what job do you want then?"_

"_I'm going to get rich on a TV show, like you did."_

"_Kid, that's one time money, it went pretty quick, and yes, it did require math."_

"_But you don't work, and we still have money."_

"_That's cause your mom is a lawyer."_

"_Then I'll marry a lawyer."_

"_She wasn't a lawyer before I married her, Sam. In fact, she was just going into in law school when I decided to pop the question."_

"_Whatever. I'm still going to marry a lawyer."_

"_Do what you want, you still need math to marry one."_

"_Why would I need math to marry a lawyer?"_

"_Well, you've gotta multiply together the four major elements to get the top number, and the top number is the one you should marry. It should always be over six hundred."_

"_What are the four things?"_

"_Looks, How much money they make, How demanding are they, and How good they are at... um... Games."_

"_So, what do games matter?"_

"_If you're anything like me, they matter a lot. Now, lets say you wanna marry that actor you like... And he just became a lawyer..."_

"_Dad, leave JJ out of this."_

"_I'm serious, now, first you've gotta give him a number for his looks... I'd say he's around a twenty..."_

"_No way, dad! He's a hottie! You can't put a number on his looks, already I win!"_

"_Sam, calm down. Let's put him at a forty then."_

"_Fifty."_

"_Deal. Now, how much money does he make?"_

"_He's an actor, he makes a ton of money."_

"_I'm talking about his lawyer salary, which counts on how convincing he is. Now, how long did it take him to convince you into liking him?"_

"_It took thirty seconds of seeing him on Fringe."_

"_God, I wish your mother wouldn't let you watch that show, it's got you dreaming about Peter."_

"_JAY JAY!"_

"_Fine, JJ. So, it took him thirty seconds to convince you into liking him, that's thirty thousand per case, which leaves you with three hundred to place on his marriage score. So now we are at three hundred fifty."_

"_Okay, now, how demanding is Peter?"_

"_JAYJAY!"_

"_FINE! How demanding is JJ?" _

"_He never demands anything from anyone, but he is very protective. In fact, in the very first episode, he beat up a guy because he wouldn't give Olivia any answers, and JJ took a coffee cup and slammed it onto his hand, and then..."_

"_Okay, you're guy beat up a man with a coffee cup, now, how demanding do you think he was to that man?"_

"_Very."_

"_In number form, Sam."_

"_A million."_

"_A number we can count easily."_

"_Eighty."_

"_Alright, Eighty. Not we're at four hundred and thirty. One more thing to count."_

"_Right, how good he is at games. I'd say he's a trillion. There, I win, lets go buy me something."_

"_No, no, no... How many games does he play on the show?"_

"_I don't recall him playing many..."_

"_Lets make it easier for you and me, how many times has he kissed a lady on a movie or show?"_

"_Hmmm... I think seventeen."_

"_Alright, that adds another hundred and seven. We are at five hundred and thirty seven. See, he isn't good marriage material."_

"_Dad, I think that you should count the last one."_

"_Whats the last one?"_

"_How much does he love?"_

"_You know what? You're right. I'm gonna give him a sixty for you reminding me of the fifth and final element, and an extra seventy if you can add them all together by yourself."_

"_Hmm, okay... So five hundred and thirty seven plus sixty, plus seventy, equals... Six hundred and sixty seven."_

"_Alright! High five, kid, you're gonna blow the teachers away!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Making Love doesn't have to mean that you're doing it, it just means that you're showing the person you love how much you love them." - The Blue Rose<em>

* * *

><p>"Ari, I understand you've been going through a tough time... But I want you to know, I'm here for you when you need me." Kyle placed a hand on Ari's back as she sat on the concrete steps outside. Her tears fell like glass being broken, and shattered onto the ground below underneath the cold night sky.<p>

"I don't need you right now, I need my dad."

"Ari, you're dad isn't... I know you want your dad... I've never lost a parent, so I don't know what it feels like, but I know it's horrible, and I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone, especially you." Kyle sat next to her, his warm arm sat perfectly on her shoulder as he cuddled her towards him.

"It feels like, he's still alive, but I know he's not, and it hurts me like a thousand knives stabbing at me, stabbing at my head telling me I've gotta do something, but what? I can't do anything..."

"Maybe... You need to get your mind off of it for a while. My dad wants us to go camping, get Sam's mind off of everything she did, and maybe you both can help each other. Get away from this crap that keeps crashing down around us. Be happy for once."

"I... I think I'd like that." Ari looked up into his eyes, and rested her forehead onto his. And for once in six weeks, she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel bad. I feel really bad. I have this odd feeling I'm going to be hated for having Sam raped when she was younger, but it brings awareness to these types of things, because they can, do, and will happen... to girls as well as boys. Anyways, I'd like to thank the lovely comments I have received, as I said before, I read each and every one of them at least twice (It's what helps me write when I feel like crap:) and I truly love them all! I hope I never receive a bad comment, although I'm sure there are some people whom just don't like either the show or my writing, I'm cool with that, everybody's got an opinion, some may be good, others bad, it's what makes everyone different! :)<strong>

**I noticed I went insane with two things during the authors notes, one I think I said Alejandro like eighty times, two, I think I put too much of my personal life into them. Even though I like putting my personal life into things, helps people know that I'm not just a bot that shoots out stories like a machine, I'm a person. Oh, and I'm happy to say my doggy Pepe (Yes, we know that's a boys name, but she's a girl. Shes black and white so she looks like a skunk, and that why we named her Pepe. I call her Pepper sometimes though.) is fine, and we don't think the seizures will continue. Thanks again for the Feel Betters! I really appreciate them! Especially since I started getting sick again. It makes me sick because I look anorexic, I've never been so bony, I want to gain weight, but I just can't. My stupid torn up stomach won't eat anything. Yeah, looks like that BRAT diet is just what it says, it's BRATTY! Lol.**

**So, I'm tired, gonna try to sleep now, and dream about my four favorite boys... Alejandro, Trent, Duncan, and PETER! Lol, like what I threw in there? Yea, I totally based young Sam off of me, I'm crazy for facial hair! LO freakin L! On Deviant I drew a picture of Peter and Olivia as TDI characters at the beach with Alf, the Alien Life Form. If you want the link I'll give it to you, it was my first time drawing abs so I'm pretty proud of it. Also, I have a picture of what Sam looks like on my Profile page, check it out, it's my favorite TDi drawing that I've ever drawn!**

**Love ya all! ~*~MysticalChick~*~ OOOOh I did it backwords! AWSUM! Not really though, its kinda bland without the extra spark. Lol, Bye dudes!**


	9. Back to School

**BEEP! LOL, I wrote this chapter on my phone, so it might be pretty short and crappy, mostly because on my phone things that are short look longer then they really are. So, I had to transfer the data to my mom's laptop this morning, switch the format to ODT, and then upload it and fix the mistakes that my phone didn't pick up because the stupid spellcheck won't work! GRRR. So, I was going to do all this last night but I got super sick again! First, I got this aching headache for the entire freakin day, and at twelve in the morning I threw up (Alot), and then today? I feel better than I have in a month! My mom thinks I'm either allergic to Asprin or Cod fish, because it's around the time I took them that I got sick, and I've had a history of getting sick on Cod (But it's SOOO GOOOD! I love fish, I think I could live my entire life on a diet of only fish. And steak, lol. Can't live without my steak!) so, yeah. Pray for no more doctor visits! lol, I hate doctors. SO, here is the chapter, it probably sucks a ton and I should have worked on it more, but I'm working on making the next chapter awesome!**

* * *

><p>It was a new day of school for the twin teens, the first day Sam has even seen anyone in school since her disappearance. Kyle hoped Sam got enough time to recoup and feel a bit better before jumping into her usual lifestyle again.<br>But one thing was on Sam's mind lately.  
>Cj knew where she was all this time, why didn't he tell anyone? Was he scared he'd get in trouble with Elliot? Sam was going to find out right now.<br>She walked right up to Cj, whom was talking with some girls that were googling over him.  
>"Cj, I need to ask you something." She grabbed his arm and forced him to a more discreet area of the school.<br>"Woah, hey, I'm talkin to some chicks!"  
>"That doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell the cops where I was? You could have helped me escape! You knew what was going on." Samantha's eyes shot a stern glare at him, almost changing their color from violet to black.<br>"Listen, I thought you liked being with Elliot. I thought he made you happy, I didn't wanna ruin that for you." Cj looked innocent, it was convincing that he was telling the truth.  
>"Elliot was cruel! He trapped me in the room and treated me like a slave. I had to jump out a window just to escape from him! Oh, ow..." Sam grabbed her stomach towards the end of her protest.<br>"Sam, what's wrong?" Cj asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Nothing, I want to know why you didn't help me."<br>"I would have if I had known he did that to you. But I didn't know. So I couldn't tell."  
>"Ow..." Sam crunched down a bit, still clutching her stomach.<br>"Sam, do you need something?"  
>"No, it's just... A stomach ache. I'll get over it, it's fine." Sam began walking away, one hand still on her stomach as she walked to her locker.<br>"Omg, Sammy? AAAAH!" Jasmine ran to her, grabbing her from behind and picking her up off the ground in a friendly hug.  
>"Jasmine! Don't!" Samantha tried to keep it in, but she couldn't. She dumped her head down and puked all over the floor and lockers.<br>"Aw, girl, you didn't tell me you were sick, I feel bad now." Jasmine lightly put her down as the janitor made his way to the mess.  
>"I just started feeling sick... I feel really horrible now."<br>"Oh... come ere, girl." Jasmine hugged her more gently this time.  
>"Jas, I have to talk to you about something." Sam feared the worst, and right now, all she needed was a friend.<br>"After school, kiddy. After school."

* * *

><p><em>"I can't help thinking you're the one, even if my past love has gone..." - Falling<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Health Class, perfect."<em> Sam thought as she hunched over in her seat. Danny looked over at her, only one person, Lucas, was in between them.  
>Danny began scribbling down something in his notebook, then tore it really fast, trying not to attract any attention to himself. The teacher gave a quick turn to him, gave him a glare, then continued her talking.<br>"Lucas, pass this to Sam for me." Danny whispered and leaned over, handing the little folded paper piece to him. Lucas looked around for a moment, then quickly tossed it into Sam's lap.

_I'm sorry, for what I did to you, I'm really very sorry. I want you to know that I love you, and even if we can't be together, I want to at least be friends._  
><em>- Danny<em>

Sam gazed over the note, and then looked at Danny, whom was giving her puppy dog eyes and prayer hands.  
>"I'd like that." Sam mouthed to him, giving him a smile as she did so.<br>Danny mouthed a "Thank You" and started actually paying attention to the teacher.

* * *

><p><em>"I hate my body, my boobs are too big, my hips are too wide, and my waist is so skinny you'd think I didn't even have a stomach."<em>

_"Most girls would kill for a body like that, you know?"_

_"Yeah, I know. But I wouldn't." - The Blue Rose_

* * *

><p>Ari was staying alone in the house while everyone was either at school or work, and she didn't like it. She felt much like Kevin in the Home Alone movies, there was so much to sneak around and find, but it was also, as the title showed, Lonely. Ari was a true loner, but she preferred more of the in her own room while others are still in the house type of lonely, not the nobodys home lonely.<br>'Knock Knock'  
>Ari didn't even bother opening it, Duncan told her to stay discreet in the house and to not attract attention to it. If anyone like Elliot finds out where she is, she's dead meat.<br>'Knock Knock'  
>But something about the knock seemed more feminine than masculine, so she decided to quietly make her way to see who was at the door.<br>She stood up straight and looked through the peephole, and noticed a very friendly face that she was actually happy to see.  
>"Mom!" Ari opened the door and yelled as she hugged her.<br>"I missed you, Ariel! Come on, we have to go quickly, some cars were following us and they didn't look pleasant." She took her daughter by the hand and ran to the car.  
>"Wait, Mom..." Ari took a double take at the house she was about to leave, probably forever. She knew her mom would be heading for France today, and if Ari left without saying goodbye to Kyle... They'd both be heartbroken.<br>"Ari, hurry! There isn't any time for a second look, we have to go. The plane is taking off in two hours and it takes half an hour just to get to the airport!" She took her hand again, and rushed her to the car.  
>As they jumped into the rather average looking car, the driver spent no time taking in scenery, and drove off.<br>"We needed to trade the limo for a sloppier car so we didn't attract attention."  
>"Mom, if Chris is dead... Why do we have to keep running?"<br>"Because, dear, Elliot is still out there, and he's looking for you."  
>"Madam Katelin Rodriquez? There is a call for you on the line." The driver said as he handed a car phone to her.<br>"I wonder who it is." Katie grabbed the phone and placed it up to her ear.  
>"AAAAAAAH! EEEEEEE! Omg, Sadie I haven't seen you in forever! Are you at the airport? Oh good, we're going there right now! The tickets? I've got them, don't worry! Oh yes, I do miss him, but he barely ever talked to me, he wasn't much of a husband. Oh, but of course it's still sad, I don't like anyone to die!" Katie went on and on. She looked much different then she did on Total Drama, her hair grew out and she was letting it down instead of having it in pig tails. Sadie grew out her's also, and she lost weight as well. The two were planning on heading to France together after Alejandro died and leaving the Tdi stuff to the producers once again. Things changed a lot since the show.<br>And now Ari was leaving the one she loved so she could be safe.

* * *

><p><em>"ACK! I CUT MY HEAD! IT'S BLEEDING!"<em>

_"How'd you cut yourself? You've been in the bathroom for two hours!"_

_"I was shaving, you dodo."_

_"You were shaving your head?" - The Blue Rose_

* * *

><p>"I think I might be in trouble, Jas." Samantha hung her head low as she sat down on the bed.<br>The two had went over to Jasmine's house after school, and now they were in her room, her lavender room filled with posters of R&B stars, pictures of family, and sci-fy show parodies.  
>"Why do you think you're in trouble?" She asked as she combed her red hair.<br>"I think I'm pregnant."  
>"What? No way, you mean... With who?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"You don't know how or you don't know who?"<br>"I don't know who... I just suddenly started having symptoms and feeling really sick and now I think that..."  
>"Girl, we gotta go down to CVS and make sure, come on, I'll buy it."<br>"A pregnancy test? I'm not so sure, Jas..."  
>"Its the only way to find out for sure, now come on." Jasmine reached for her hand and pulled her from the bed, leading her to the door.<br>"Hey dad!" Jasmine called out as her currently shirtless father walked by.  
>"Yeah, Jassy?" Harold asked as he turned towards her.<br>"I need you to drive me and Sam to CVS. We got a craving for candy bars and soda." Jasmine lied as she walked out of her room fully.  
>"Okay, let me go get ready." He walked into his room and shut the door.<br>"Where's your mom at?" Sam asked as she walked over to the couch to wait for Harold.  
>"She's working late, she'll be home in a while."<br>"Your dad is very... Cooperative."  
>"Yeah, he'll do pretty much anything he's asked when he isn't working on some scientific experiment."<br>"Jas, how are we going to sneak a, you know... P.T. Out without your dad finding out?"  
>"Easy. He'll wait in the car, I buy the soda and candy bars, then you get the P.T. And then we just hide the reciept and don't show him what's in the bag. As for when you use it, afterwords we'll just dump it in some random area."<br>"Thank's, Jas. You're a real life saver!"  
>"But... What do we do if you are... You know... With child?"<br>"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I just wanna focus on the problem at hand."  
>"Alright... But if you are can I be the godmother?"<br>"I said we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

><p><em>"I won't lie to you, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and... and..."<em>

_"And what, sweetheart?"_

_"And there's a caterpillar on your head." - The Blue Rose_

* * *

><p>"Honey, wake up..." She said in a low and sweet tone. The two slept in his bed last night, but now she has to be getting home soon. Over the two months that she's been pregnant, she's surprised how supportive he's been of her. They aren't even married, although she wished they were.<br>"I know, babe. How's our little miracle doing today?" He asked as he rubbed her stomach. She wasn't really showing too much yet, but a slight bump was beginning to form.  
>He placed his hand behind her ear, and softly kissed her neck.<br>"Sweetie, I've gotta go home." She pushed him away slightly, even though she loved it.  
>"Je t'aime." He whispered to her, giving her several kisses on her cheek.<br>"Really, hon, I've gotta go..."  
>"Once more, just once more..."<br>"No, you big jerk."  
>"Oh, you haven't used that language with me since, oh, last night?"<br>"Yep, and I need to leave, now. The sun is already setting... I've gotta go."  
>"Very well, my sweet. But remember you are so much more to me then a simple all-nighter, you are my sweetheart, my love, my flower..."<br>"Tell that to your wife." She said as she got up, and began putting her clothing back on. His eyes danced around to each part of her body, she was so beautiful.

* * *

><p><em>"John, we have a problem. It's major."<em>

_"What is it?_

_"We're out of chocolate!" - The Blue Rose_

* * *

><p>"Alright, are you ready for the moment of truth, Sammy?"<br>"I'm so nervous I can't even pee, and I drank tons of water..."  
>"Maybe if I make you laugh you'll pee."<br>"Don't be so gross, Jas."  
>"l'm serious! Okay, I know what always makes you laugh..."<br>"No, god no..." Sam clutched her legs together, pulling down her shirt to cover up.  
>"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT AND STOUT!" Jasmine started screaming at the top of her lungs as she danced around like a robot.<br>"THIS IS MY HANDLE THIS IS MY SPOUT!" Jasmine continued with the screaming and silly dancing. Sam started cracking up, for some reason this is what got her laughing when she was smaller, Jasmine always knew how to get her laughing, no matter what the situation.  
>"WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENS HEAR ME SHOUT, TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT!" Jasmine could never remember those few lyrics, so she always replaced them with Something Happens. Suddenly, they both heard the sound of a liquid hitting water, and Sam quickly grabbed the test. Jasmine grabbed the timer to set it to one minute, and they both waited patiently as Sam placed the test on the counter.<br>"Wow, I think I'm more jittery then you! Look at my hand!" Jasmine held out her shaking hand, but all Sam could do was stare at the test.  
>"Yes... No... Positive... Negative... Your going to be a mother at fourteen... Your not going to be a mother at fourteen... Time, you are a cruel thing indeed." Sam whimpred to herself as she watched something begin to appear on the little plastic stick.<br>"..." Sam was speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, As you probably guessed, it sucked, right? I think it did. I hate when I don't please my own writing, but I did write this on a phone that's like, three inches (Maybe less) long and only an inch wide. The keys are like microscopic, But I had this urge to write and my ma was on the computer. I also got an idea while writing this, since I'm placing so many quotes from The Blue Rose, why don't I just have a Duncey fic based on the Blue Rose? Okay, so that'll be my next fanfic after this one is done. I think you guys will like it, The Blue Rose is about this girl that goes to New York for New Years Eve and meets this guy there, well, she has a "One Nighter" with him after getting drunk and wakes up with him still there in her hotel. After a while she finds out this guy is never gonna leave her sight, so they date a bit and come home to her parents, and of course, there's a ring around her finger. So, the father is like, totally strict and doesn't want them to even kiss until he can either break them up somehow, or the wedding comes. Yeah, it sounded trashy to me at first but then it started getting good. The girl is a clean freak and the dude is a punk, so it fits well. Now, since it's kinda religion to me when comes to stories I write to have them finished with the 12th chapter, I don't know if I'll break my number one rule or not. But I honestly don't think there is too much left to the story except of course whether Sam is Preggers or not, Whether Ari will ever see Kyle again, what is Kyle gonna do when he finds out Ari is gone, and who is that mysterious couple that keep popping up every few chapters? Any guessers? Come on, you know that you want to take a guess, you know you do, it may be wrong, it may be 100% correct!<strong>

**Next chapter I'll reveal some more hints about the mysterious couple! And of course everything else! Bye bye for now! *~*MysticalChick*~***


	10. The Leopard and the Dove

**HAHA! TWO stories in ONE day! I'm popping them out like hot cakes! Lol, but this one is going to be the last one for today, enjoy it, lol. But I probably will try and write up as much as I can when I do have the computer, and then submitting them separately. And I'm going to warn you guys now, expect a lot of delays cause I'm going to be staying at my dad's for a while and all his computers SUCK big time. Except for his fiance's work computer, but of course I can't use that one, it's for her work, her job monitors it and deletes anything that's not suppose to be there. But I'll have my phone 24/7, so I'll be writing on that most of the time, probably. The delays will last for two months, until August that is, when I get back to the normal computer. God, please oh please let my dad ditch out a couple hundred bucks to get me my own computer? PLEASE! I actually did have a laptop for a while, guess what happened to it? The screen popped off, and get this, it still goes on, the screen and everything. But I can't write on it because 1, it hurts my head to even try and look at it, and 2, I can't bring it anywhere because I'm afraid I might lose half of it, LOL! But I got it for free from my uncle, so I can't really complain. So, here is chapter 10!**

"I'm not pregnant." Sam gave out a relieved sigh as she wiped her head from the sweat of the anxiety that was building up in her.

"That's good, I guess. OMG, I hope I didn't hurt the baby!" Jasmine screamed, her eyes wide.

"I'm not pregnant, Jas. You didn't hurt anything." Samantha reassured her.

"I'm saying could I have accidentally, you know, hurt it when I hugged you and then that's why the test came out negative?"

"Jas, you hurt nothing, I wasn't pregnant to begin with. I've gotta get home now, I'll see ya later." Samantha clutched the test into her hand and placed it in her pocket. She was going to get rid of it, throw it into someones yard as a joke, maybe. Anything to prevent her parents from knowing she had a Pregnancy scare.

As she walked down the street at night, she quickly tossed the P.T. into Planker's yard, and then continued walking.

"SAMANTHA!" She heard someone scream from inside the house. She saw someone come out of the Planker's house, and ran towards her.

"Who are you?" Sam yelled as she started backing up.

"I'm Zelda, anyway, I have to tell you something!"

"Wait, Zelda... Why do I know you?"

"I used to babysit you when you were five!"

"Oh, yeah... What did you have to tell me?"

"I didn't need to tell you anything, I just wanted to get your attention so I could as you something."

"Um, okay... What is it?" Sam asked, giving the rather Izzy-like girl a confused faced that looked strikingly like her fathers.

"My cousin is staying over for the night and she let a rabid squirrel loose in the house. Can we come and stay with you for the night?" Zelda asked.

"I'd have to ask my parents. Who's your cousin?"

"YOU'LL NEVER EAT THIS PORK ALIVE, EVIL SQUIRREL!" They heard a voice scream. Shadows in the window showed a girl jumping up on the counter, holding a plate of food, and a rather large squirrel trying to attack her. She held a water sprayer in her hand, and started spraying the squirrel.

"CAAAACTUUUS!" The squirrel moaned as it ran away. The girl jumped out the window, shattering glass flew everywhere.

"What on earth... What are you doing?" Samantha yelled as no one other than Izzy came flying over to her.

"Wow, you look different, who are you again?" Izzy asked Sam as she came face to face with her.

"I'm Samantha, Duncan's daughter?"

"Right... I don't know you then." Izzy said as she jumped away, holding her pork plate proudly.

"I'm going to have to ask my parents whether you can stay or not." Sam said as she began walking away, then ran.

"_No freaking way are TWO Izzy's staying with us for the night." _Samantha thought as she kept heading towards her house, not planning to even think about asking her parents the silly question.

* * *

><p><em>"I... I never thought I'd fall for you. I had my heart set, but he took all I had and ran. You... You're different from the other boys. You actually care about me, even if you don't love me. Do you love me?" - the Secrets of my Life<em>

* * *

><p>Hours Earlier...<p>

Kyle came rushing in, holding a box a little larger then his head as he started looking around for Ari.

"Ari! I have something for you!" Kyle said as he ran around, looking for her.

"Ari? ARI!" Kyle yelled as he looked in all the rooms. Every door was open, but Ari wasn't in a single one.

"Ari..." Kyle came to the conclusion that she was either taken by her mom, or ran away. He figured he'd never get to show her his present, so he took it into his room, and hid it under his bed. He sat on top of his gray sheeted mattress, and looked down at his palms. He started thinking about what the future held, where was she? He just wanted to know she was safe, as long as she was safe he could continue to live on, even if it was harder then anything in the world.

_'Beep beep beeeep, vrrrrrrrrmb'_ Kyle reached into his pocket to grab his cellphone. He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat before answering. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" He answered, unsure of who it was.

"Kyle, It's me, Ari. I've only got a few minutes of time to talk, I'm calling from my mom's car phone and we're heading to the airport."

"So you're alright?" Kyle's voice became a bit happier.

"Of course, but... This may be my last time ever hearing your voice..."

"Yeah... Well, I hear France is gorgeous, you won't even think about me, just keep yourself busy."

"Nothing is beautiful without you." Her voice cracked as she spoke. She paused for a moment, waiting for Kyle's response.

"I love you, Ari."

"I... I have to go..." Ari hung up, and that was the last time Kyle would hear her voice. The last words she spoke to him. She didn't even tell him her new name. Kyle continued crying, aching inside. He screamed out, wanting nothing but to hold her. He knew she was alright, but that didn't keep him from missing her.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's wrong, Van?"<em>

"_He just told me he loved me..."_

"_He who?"_

"_He you." _

_- The Blue Rose_

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

"I can't believe Ari left without even saying goodbye to us!" Courtney said as she slid her night gown on.

"At least we know she's alright. Maybe her mom will help her cope with her dad's death." Duncan said as he took his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

"At least my baby is home safe and sound." Courtney pulled up the covers and slid her legs in, Duncan eyed her for a moment before remembering they were talking.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy with my little girl gone like that. Did she even tell us why she was covered in blood when she came home?" Duncan asked as he jumped into bed.

"Well, no... She didn't tell me... I was so happy to see her, I didn't even notice... I feel like such a bad mother!" Courtney broke into tears. Why was she being so emotional?

"Hey, babe, it's alright... We'll ask her about it tomorrow before we leave for the camp grounds." Duncan rubbed her back reassuringly, then he started feeling a bit restless. Being this close to her always got him riled up a bit, she was just so beautiful, and through the years not a thing about her changed. Although he could surely live without her nagging.

"Oh... Kyle is going to be so upset, he invited Ari to come with us. I never saw my little boy so happy to be around a girl."

"You know, their relationship reminded me a lot of ours."

"What do you mean?"

"The way she'd always hit on him and stuff, and say how hot he was, the way she'd call him Prince, and he'd hate it. I see a lot of you in Kyle, like... how he kissed her before she got the chance to kiss him..." Duncan's eyes met hers, and he kissed her lightly on the cheek, leading down to her neck, and even further down to her front.

"Dunky, I'm not in the mood right now." Courtney said as she tried to shrug him off, but as he made his way up her arm, the little hair on his chin tickled her silly.

"Hee hee... Duncan, stop it!" She tried to push him off, but it just drove him crazier. He rubbed his face up and down her arm, then landing at her neck. He kissed it a bit, then moved to her ear and began biting at it, trying to intensify her mood.

"Duncan, stop... We have to get up early tomorrow." She said as she turned her body to the side and away from Duncan, but he just went with her, forcing her into a deep kiss. He knew she loved it. Every bit of it.

"I love you. Now go to sleep." Courtney demanded as she shrugged him off.

"I love you too, Princess." Duncan said as he obeyed her command, but not before cuddling her close to his body so she could feel his chest, his warm chest. And his heart, beating so soundly. As the night became quiet, she could hear his breathing. It sounded so peaceful, like when you're near a wild animal that won't accept anyone into it's life but you. Duncan was a leopard, a handsome one, and he accepted only one person to be his mate, forever. Mate's had come and gone, all leopards themselves, Gwen being one of them, but only one mate could truly be his forever. A dove, Courtney, was gentle and loving, when she wanted to be. This leopard protected her with his own life, holding onto her, loving her, obeying her, sometimes... The dove knew that at any moment, he could attack her, abuse her, kill her. He was stronger than her, bigger than her, and at times, he was smarter than her. But he didn't dare to even try and harm her, because he loved her with all his might, and therefore, put her above himself. That's why for so long she beat on him, hurt him, mocked him, and he did nothing about it. This little dove, pecking at his tail, nipping at his ears, chewing at his paws. For what? To show she was higher than him, of course. She knew at any moment, if he didn't bend down and kneel at her very feet, she'd fly away. He didn't want her to fly away, so he kept her happy, and let her pick on him. He wanted this gorgeous dove to stay in his sight, remain by his side, and when she was happy, she ensured he too was happy, giving him all her love. The dove and the leopard, the most unlikely match, yet the most perfect pairing.

"Duncan...?" Courtney turned over to see if he was still awake.

"Yes, Princess?" He said in a sweet but groggy voice.

"Never leave me." She whispered to him.

"I would never dream of it." He said as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

They continued their sound sleep, the only noise being their hearts beating close together, and their breathes ensuring they were alive.

* * *

><p>"<em>It seems like stupid people are the only truly happy people."<em>

"_Why do you think that?"_

"_Because stupid people don't think about all of life's worries, they just go on doing what they want to do."_

"_Oh... Good point. I wish I was stupid." - Kevin & Kayla's 60 Day Farming Adventure_

* * *

><p>Kyle couldn't sleep. He kept cuddling his pillow, picturing it being Ari, but all he did was cry when he remembered it wasn't. He took every sleeping pill in the house, he just couldn't fall asleep.<p>

"AAARRIII!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, tears trickling down his face as he shot his head into the air. Sam came rushing in, turning on the light as she did so.

"Kyle? What's wrong?" She said in a rather motherly fashion. She came to sit on his bed, and placed her warm hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong with you is more like it..."

"Huh? Oh... I guess it's more likely mom would come in here and take care of you like this." Samantha dropped her hand quickly.

"Duh. Anyway... Isn't it obvious? I miss Ari! I love her and I'm never gonna see her ever again!" A stray tear made it's way down Kyle's cheek.

"Kyle, calm down... I hate to say this, but... You'll get over it. It'll hurt really bad, and sometimes you won't know what to do, but remember I'll always be here, I'm not going to leave you again."

"Thanks Sam... But I'd really rather talk to mom right now." Kyle got up and made his way to his parents room.

"_I wonder why they didn't hear me scream?" _Kyle thought as he knocked on the door. He heard ruffling sounds, and kisses, and immediately noticed why his parents didn't hear him.

"I think I'd rather go to bed now, Sam." Kyle said as he walked back into his room, sort of in shock of almost walking in on his parents.

"Mom and dad were having fun again?"

"Yep."

"Gosh, they act like two horny teenagers in a motel."

* * *

><p>"<em>Life can bring you to the craziest places and make you meet the craziest people."<em>

"_Are you saying I'm crazy?" -Kevin & Kayla's 60 Day Farming Adventures_

* * *

><p>"Baby... oh, honey I love you so much..." She said as she rubbed against his bare chest, his gorgeous, strong, toned muscles touched every part of her body, wrapping her in a sweet embrace. She gave him strong kisses that included a slight nip down his neck, and he tried his best to let her finish before attacking her and steaming her up. He stopped for a moment, looking into her eyes, and noticing he's never seen such beauty in his life.<p>

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes upon." He whispered to her and took her hands and placed them to his neck, stroking them as he looked down at her face, and kissing them every time he felt the urge to.

"It seems like I spend ninety percent of my life in bed with you now."

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"No... My, uh, boss doesn't care if I'm a little late to work every now and then."

"Funny and beautiful, I knew you and I would get along well." He chuckled as he continued to kiss her.

"What did you tell your husband when he found out you were pregnant?"

"Nothing... He thinks its his." She said as he continued to kiss her neck and moan.

"Mmm, what are you going to do when the baby looks like me?"

"Let's pray it doesn't, although I want it to."

"I don't want to share this baby with another man. I left my wife, it's time for you to keep up on your side of the deal."

"I'm going to leave him, I don't love him and I never will. I want to start a new life, with you."

"If you didn't like him, why did you marry him?"

"He was rich, and you weren't available."

"That didn't stop you the second time around. Tell me, does he treat you well?"

"He's a womanizer. He doesn't love me, and I don't love him. I love you though."

"I love you too, my dear."

They shared a warm and intense kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever.

* * *

><p>"<em>Who said I dress this way for you?"<em>

"_Everyone that was here before me."_

"_Crap." - The Secrets of my Life_

* * *

><p><strong>Blippty blippity boop... Haha. Sooo, any guessers? Who is this mysterious couple? Here's the hints I've already thrown at you guys, 1, They're both married, 2, The lady is pregnant (Dur, I shouldn't put that as a hint...) 3, The dude is well built. So, I've gotta go now, but I'll keep you guys guessing for a while, so... guess! Bye bye! *~*MysticalChick*~*<strong>


	11. Heather's Flashback

**I'm gonna give ya'll a quick warning, this is a chapter that focus's mainly around Heather. Weird, right? I just wanted to let her character out-of-the-box a bit. Also, in this chapter, we find out who the secret couple is, and I'll let you know, one of you was totally right!**

**I started writing this chapter while I was working on a movie thing for a friend of mine (He's so crazy, he'll probably get mad at me for not doing it exactly like he told me.) and since the computer is super slow, I'd click around and switch from writing to working. I'm still working on it, this thing took two days to work on, and I can't work on it in Florida, so that sucks, so I had to rush this thing out. I hope everyone likes this chapter, it's kinda confusing to me, but that might be because I'm freakin tired and have been up all night partying (Okay, I wasn't partying, I was video taping my cousin while he was running around chasing the cat screaming NINJA! LOL! He so funny, I loves him.) Yeah. So, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p>"Heather, why isn't my desk cleared?" Elliot asked as he paced around his father's old office, a Mclean grin on his face as he looked out the window.<p>

"I'll clear it in a minute, Elliot! I'm still dealing with the cheese factory that wants to sue you!" She called to him from the living room.

"Cj, where is my iced coffee?" Elliot called out as he watched the boy walk by.

"It's still brewing. I'm going to the store to get the ice for it now."

"Cj... You know you are not to buy me ICE from a STORE, go to the springs and get me fresh water, then chill it. Come on, you should be used to this by now, don't tell me my father wasn't a bossy jack."

"Actually, you're worse than him." Cj said as he hunched his back and pounced away. Once Cj was gone, Elliot made his way to Heather. It's been a long time since he's had any womanly affection, ever since Sam left and all, and even a woman twice his age was looking pretty good right now. He snuck up behind her, his eyes looked down at her paperwork, reading all the things she had to actually try and understand. It almost made him feel bad that this woman doesn't even get paid for being his personal lawyer, not anymore at least. When Chris died, everything was left to his son, and that included Heather, whether Elliot wanted to pay her or not. Yeah, he chose not. Elliot was given every dime Chris had left including the money from his life insurance, which left loads for him. With that money Elliot paid back all of the dept he inherited from his father, and sold the show he inherited as well. With Total Drama out of the picture, Elliot still had to clear his name, so he went on as Chris's "Secret" son, and changed his name to Nick. Although everyone around here will still call him Elliot.

'Knockity Knockity Knock Knock' A cute, quick sound was heard at the front door.

"Who is that?" Elliot called as he retreated his perverted thoughts back to normal blankness.

"It's a person at the door. Answer it." Heather snarled as she took a few angry steps away from him.

"Answering doors is not my job, Miss Heather." Elliot said as he walked away, heading back to his office and closing the door. Heather kept her eye to him as he did, ensuring he was going to stay in his office for a while. Heather rushed to the door and opened it with an excited smile.

"Baby I've been wait... oh... It's you." Heather rolled her eyes to the side, her excited smile dropped dead when she saw who was really at the door.

"I've come here to see Elliot." Lacy said rather comely as she walked in and inspected the place, her eyes finding every crack of every object immediately. Heather knew this girl rather well, she was basically Sierra, just in a shorter package, she used to stalk Cody after he got married the second time. She was a small, blonde haired fan-girl, with sweet chestnut brown eyes.

"How do you even know he lives here? Only people that were related to Chris know about this place." Heather said as she closed the door slowly.

"Nonsense, I know about all of Chris's secret hideouts, vacation homes and his secret burial ground..." Lacy counted them off with her fingers, "But I came here because I really needed to see Elliot. I have a theory that not all of the whole, 'Dying' thing is true."

"What 'Dying' thing? Chris is dead, they had his burial several weeks ago, what, did you dig him up to preserve him in your room and he wasn't there?" Heather laughed about the thought, although that truly is something Lacy would do...

"That's exactly it! Well, not exactly, you see, that's how I got arrested... so I don't know if his body is there or not, but what I meant was that we can't trust what Ari told us."

"What do you mean what Ari told us?"

"She told cops she saw Alejandro have his neck sliced, even though he was already planning on faking his own death to run away to France, I think there is something fishy about that." Lacy placed her hands behind her back to conclude her investigation theory.

Heather looked slightly nervous, a drip of sweat made its way down from her forehead to her cheek.

"How do you know all that?" Heather shouldn't have asked, she already knew the answer.

"Well, duh! I traced his phone calls and left microphones around his house!" Lacy answered. That's the answer Heather expected.

"Isn't that illegal...? Besides, he moved around too much for even you to know where he lived."

"Actually, hehe, he did have one place that he lived in frequently, he visited it often no matter rain or shine. He, uh, frequented a lady there too when his wife wasn't home, would you know anything about that?"

"What lady would it be this time? Gosh, the man is such a dog, let me guess, it was some chick with black hair that dressed like me so he could fulfill his sick, twisted fantasies, right?" Heather tried to cover up her fake act, but it wasn't working. She had been Ale-Tainted herself.

"HAH! I knew it! I knew you had an affair with Alejandro, you just couldn't resist him, could you?" Lacy clapped her hands together, excitement suddenly filled the room, even though it was all emitting from her.

"Who said I had an affair with him? I'm happily married!"

"Happily married, yeah, and I'm a Ninja. Come on, Heather, you liked him forever, and he was head over heels for you. I know if it was you he accidentally knocked up that one night he was drunk, you'd be the happiest woman in the world."

"Wha... Whatever, Lacy." Heather looked to the side, covering her face, remembering that one terrifying night like it happened yesterday...

* * *

><p><em>Crazy: To be mentally unstable.<em>

_Crazy in Love: To do absolutely anything your love interest asks of you, even if it seems a tad Crazy._

* * *

><p><em>It was seven years after the Total Drama series said goodbye to it's first batch of contestants. Now,on the anniversary of the first episode, Chris rented a whole barhotel for the anniversary party. The top side was a four star hotel, the middle was a buffet, the bottom was a party bar. Love stricken hearts, lonely hearts, and broken hearts gathered around the bottom floor. Some danced, others drank, either way, neither the loved nor broken wanted to be alone tonight._

_Duncan held Courtney close to him as they slow danced to a sweet song, the dance floor seemed to be empty compared to the love that beamed around them. Courtney snuggled into his sweet embrace, gave a romantic sigh, and closed her eyes. Duncan rocked her gently back and fourth, yesterday they got in a fight, today they got in a fight, tomorrow they'll probably get in another fight, but right now is what matters the most. Duncan kissed her head gently and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. He had to be clever with the way he phrased things to ensure Courtney either couldn't find a way to correct him or she'd be so turned on she wouldn't want to correct him._

"_I think the stars are jealous of how bright your eyes shine, Princess." He whispered into her ear. She hugged him closer to her body._

"_Tell me more." She whispered back to him._

"_I love you more than... more than anything in the world. I love just being here with you, I love just moving with you, and having your sweet, sexy body so close to mine. I don't want to go to bed tonight without you, Princess."_

"_Mmm, you... I can't do that, Duncan."_

"_That's fine, babe, whatever you want. If you ain't ready, you ain't ready. I'm not gonna force you into anything."_

"_Good boy. Tell me more things about how beautiful I am." _

"_I think you've got the most adorable freckles I've ever seen on anyone. I mean, on anyone else they'd be dorky, on you, they're breath taking."_

"_Mmm, more..."_

"_And your arms, they're like, two majestic snakes that wrap around me and squeeze all the guts out of me."_

"_A little gross, but still, keep going."_

"_And your hips are like, J-Lo hips, except sexier... And I can touch these ones."_

"_Hmmm, keep going..."_

"_And your breasts are like... Hey, do you smell steak?" Duncan started sniffing around to find the source of the smell, leaving poor Courtney behind._

"_Duncan! Dunky! Come back! You were just on the good part!"_

_Alejandro was about to give up. Heather wasn't coming over to him, not even to say hi, and after all he did to confess his love for her. In fact, they haven't seen each other in years, haven't even spoken to each other. Alejandro was starting to wonder whether she truly didn't have feelings for him at all._

_Then he saw her walking by._

_In a little black dress that showed just above her knees._

_She wore long, black gloves, and had her hair up in a pony tail. She actually preferred the shorter hair over her long hair she used to have, and decided to keep it shoulder length._

"What a beauty" _He thought to himself as she made her presence known to everyone else in the bar. She sat down a few chairs from him, and ordered a Lemontini._

"He looks so lonely... What the heck, the show is over, I can lose my pride for a quick doing of nice." _Heather began to arise from her seat to make her way to Alejandro._

"My heart is beating out of my chest... She's coming to me! My flower is coming to me!" _Alejandro thought as a smile perked upon his face, awaiting to talk to Heather, pretend he's drunk, maybe even confess his love towards her in a different way, maybe tonight things will go differently then they did on the show._

"_Hey!" He called out to her, a smile actually made its way to her face too. She sat down right next to him, and seemed so aroused just by being around him that words didn't even have to make their way out of mouths. Heather jumped at him, hugging him tightly, and caressing the back of his head with her fingertips._

"_Maybe we should go somewhere more private?" Alejandro suggested. Heather nodded as she jumped back to the ground, and the two made their way out the door and up the stairs._

"_Your room or mine?" Alejandro asked as they came towards the doors._

"_Which one is the closest?" Heather asked, a smile on her face and a daze in her eyes._

"_Mine is right here..." Alejandro pointed, Heather grabbed the key card from his pocket and slid it down the door scanner, opening it instantly and rushing them both inside._

_Alejandro picked her up, and threw her onto the bed, landing himself on top of her._

"_I have something embarrassing to tell you before we do this..." Heather looked to her side, worry covering her face._

"_What is it, flower?" He asked as he pushed himself onto her even more, he'd be squishing her if he went any further._

"_I'm a virgin. I've never even gotten this far before."_

"_Baby, that's not something to be embarrassed about. I think it's sweet that you're clean. Truth be told... I'm one too." He caressed her face gently, her eyes came wide when she heard his words... "I am too." Was he just lying to get lucky, or did he mean it?_

"_If we're both clean, this would feel pretty weird, I think we should wait a little longer." Heather began pulling herself out from him, he let her go willingly._

"_Wait until... when?" He asked her, a shock of anxiousness in his eyes._

"_Wait until we truly know we're in love. I want our moment to be special."_

"_That's beautiful, my flower." Alejandro surprised her with a kiss. It felt so good she needed more, and she began biting his lip, waiting to make this thing go further, but he didn't let her._

"_No... If you do that, we won't stay clean."  
>"Right... I know."<em>

_The two made their way back down to the bar, where a very special announcement was being made._

"_Me and Courtney are getting married!" Duncan yelled into the microphone on stage as he held __Courtney close to his side, tugging her even closer into a hug after he dropped the microphone. The two shared an onstage kiss, of which almost the entire crowd "Aww'd" at. Gwen, on the other side of the room, was steaming with rage. She wanted that love, no matter who it was with. It was at this point that she was realizing that the only man that ever treated her good was Trent, and now she doesn't even know if he's coming back into her life or not. She cried in her own little corner of the place, cried hard and long, not even the blasting of the music could drown her out._

"_I want my baby back." She whispered to herself, shaking from how intense the crying session was._

"_Gwen?" A rather familiar voice spoke up behind her. She turned quickly to see her old flame, dressed in a striking tux, and a lime green tie with a guitar on it._

"_Hi, Trent... I haven't seen you in a while..." She looked around for an excuse to go back to sitting as she brought herself to his face. She looked in his shockingly gorgeous green eyes, one of his most dazzling features. She'd love to have eyes that color._

"_Would you like to dance?" He asked, lending out a friendly hand._

"_Sure... I'd love to..." Gwen took it gracefully, and he led her to the dance floor. First it was a friendly slow dance, then their arms length contact turned into hip holding, and hip touching, and soon they placed their heads on each others shoulders._

"_I missed you, Gwen." He whispered to her and he held her even tighter. She could feel him just the way she felt him when they first began dating._

"_I missed you too... And... I love you."_

"_I love you too..." Trent squeezed her even tighter, a teardrop falling down his cheek as he began to remember how hard things were without her._

_Alejandro gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leading her down to the dance floor as well. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, letting his hands wander around her body._

"_Babe, stop it..." Heather tried to push away, she still didn't want others to know she liked him, and doing this would be a big giveaway._

"_Come on baby, it's just a little dancing."_

"_You're groping me, quit it!"_

"_I am not, I'm just loving you. I thought you'd like it..."_

"_Well, I don't!" Heather forced him off and angrily stepped over to the bar and grabbed her Lemontini she left alone a while ago. Alejandro walked after her, sitting next to her and trying to figure out why she was being so complicated._

"_What's wrong, Heather? Why are you being this way?" He said in a slow, calm, and sweet voice._

"_I... I don't want to be with you." She said tearfully as she placed the glass to her lips._

"_Why... Why don't you want to be with me?"_

"_I don't know! You just seem too mature to be with a girl like me."_

"_Mature? You think I'm more mature than you? Heather, you are a beautiful, strong, confident woman, you should be respected above anyone else here. Especially me, I worship you."_

"_It just seems too good to be true. Everything is, everything has been since that moronic show. You think you've finally found the man of your dreams and he either cheats on you or dies."_

"_Who's died?"_

"_Well, nobody yet, I was talking about how on the show couples would be pulled apart by elimination. If we start a relationship, imagine all the problems we'd get."_

"_Now you're just making excuses. I love you, and unless I'm mistaken you love me too, and we should be together because nothing can pull lovers apart."_

"_I don't want to be with you, Alejandro. Just let me be alone." Heather turned away from him, tears showing how she truly felt right now._

"_If that's the way you want things to be." Alejandro placed a hand on her shoulder just to feel her skin shiver under his touch, and then walked away._

"_Ah, love is so tender, so wonderful, so... YUCK!" Chris said as he watched the party go on as he drank a glass of wine._

"_If we're on a low budget, why would you rent out an entire four star hotel and bar for these kids that you don't even like?" Chef asked as he sat behind him._

"_Because not only the total drama kids are here, fans of me are here as well, and that's good business for the next season. If you think about it, I could rack up a ton of money from charging for autographs alone!"_

"_It's been half a day and you haven't earned a dime."_

"_Shut up, will ya? I know my strategy works, it just takes some time."_

"_Sure, whatever you say."_

_Two hours had passed, and right now Heather was watching the drunken girls fall over Alejandro like he was the only man in the world. He was pretty drunk too, and had no idea what he was doing, but he knew he liked the attention. One girl began kissing him intensely, and soon took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Heather didn't see him again for at least another hour. And when she did see him, he made a very stupid announcement._

"_I just lost my virginity!" He shouted, the drunken men clapped, and the drunken ladies stared, wishing it was one of them he lost it with. He walked off the stage, trampling over everything he didn't see, and soon it was clear that he wasn't alright._

_Heather jumped over to him before he had the chance to fall, and grabbed him by the chest to pull him up._

"_Come on, you need to rest." She said as she tried to drag him back up the stairs to the hotel. He mumbled several vulgar things, but didn't refuse this close contact. He was also feeling very, very sick right now._

"_Heather...?" He mumbled as they made their way to the top of the stairs._

"_Yes?" She said as she tried to look at him._

"_I want you." He mumbled before collapsing onto the ground. Heather tried her best to pick him up, but he was too heavy and she was too thin._

"_Come on, Alejandro, you need to get up!" Heather said as she dragged him by the hand to his room door. She searched his pocket for the key, praying he still had it, also praying he didn't place it in some stupid place like the front of his pants. Then again, he's not stupid. And, then again, he is very stupid when he's drunk like this._

"_Alejandro, where is your key card?" She asked as she continued to pat around to see if she found it._

"_In my shirt." He mumbled. It was a miracle he responded properly. Heather turned him over and patted around to see if it was there._

_Nope._

"_I can't find your key, we're going to my room." Heather said as she tried to pick him up again._

"_Are we going to do things your mother would never approve of?" He mumbled with a pervy smile as he brought himself up and grabbed her by the back, forcing his weight onto her._

"_No, we aren't. We are going to fix you up."_

"_In more ways then one, I hope." Alejandro hunched onto her even more, kissing her neck tenderly as he did so._

"_What are you doing to me? Stop! You really are a rapist, aren't you?"_

"_I would never do that! I'm a good man, I have respect for... Uh oh..." He stopped before collapsing to the floor again and started throwing up._

"_Ugh, I was hoping to get you to a bathroom before this happened." Heather said as she watched him hopelessly. After he was done she tried picking him up again, praying she didn't get anything on her. Soon they reached her door, and she gently placed him onto the ground._

"_Make love to me, right now." Alejandro reached out for her hand, a fire in his sparkling eyes. She couldn't resist his request for long, so she hurried him in. It was tempting to just throw him on the bed, strip him bare, and get her way with him, but she couldn't take advantage of him, not in his condition, even if they'd both enjoy it._

"_Get in the bed if you can, I'm going to make some tea." Heather said as she tried helping him up before leaving to get a pot of water._

"_Is it seductive?" He asked as he climbed up into the bed._

"_Is what seductive?"_

"_My body." He responded. Heather shook her head before stepping away from him._

"What a jerk, I try to help him out and all he can say is a bunch of sexy remarks about me and him. Ugh, at least he isn't talking about that girl he just messed around with. I'm starting to wish I had taken his invitation while I could have, now he isn't even a virgin anymore. It would have been so special to have him all to myself, and I'd be his. Like he told me so long ago, we could have conquered the world together, and we could have... If I had just shut my mouth and made love to him, and now I've missed my chance. None of this would have happened, and we'd still be doing it, and it would feel so awesome... Just to be next to him. Our love would be heard throughout the hotel, and we'd be together forever. He's more like me then I want him to be, and I think that's why I love him so dearly." _Heather ranted on in her head before coming back to the room, and dropping the pot as soon as she laid eyes on him.  
>"Why are you naked!" Heather screamed at him.<em>

"_I thought you'd like a surprise when you got back."_

"_I was in the bathroom getting water for your tea because you're sick, and yet the only thing on your mind is doing it with me?"_

"_It'll make me feel better."_

"_Alejandro, shut up. And get your clothes back on." Heather said as she picked up the broken pieces of the pot and threw them away._

"_I'm not putting anything on unless you put it on me."_

"_I'm not putting your clothing on you like some reverse prostitute, you're going to do it by yourself like a big boy, and then you're going to rest and tomorrow when you're hungover, you're going to leave and never see me again. Understood?"_

"_Nope."_

"_I hate you." Heather pounced away, angry, but incredibly turned on. She couldn't get the image out of her head, he's like a sexy, sweet, and smoking hot animal and she tried her best to not just attack him. But she had to take care of him, then move on, she just wanted to move on and never see him again._

"_Heather, my flower, I'm waiting for you!" He yelled. Now he just seemed stupid, but still sexy. If she was going to take advantage of him, she had to do it right._

"_I don't want to do anything right now, but I would enjoy just laying here with you." She whispered as she came over to the bed and placed the sheets over the two of them. She looked into his eyes, and they looked into hers. She kissed him, and soon the two began loving at each other. Heather's trick turned into her most wonderful fantasy, and her fantasy came true. She made love to him, gave him her all, and let the entire hotel know they were in love._

_After their steamy hot session, the two were cuddled up in each others arms. Several sweet things were heard between the two. This was the one moment that they both finally felt like they had a purpose in the world._

"_We did it. We conquered the world together." Heather whispered to him as she held his hand close to her heart._

"_You bet, my flower." He whispered back to her. It sure did feel like they conquered the world._

"Several weeks later I got the call that the girl he messed around with that one night was pregnant, and I was enraged at who she was. Katie, that stupid twin girl. He wanted nothing to do with the baby, and insisted we keep seeing each other, but the fact he was going to be a father to a baby he'd never even know pained him each night he was with me. On our last night together he told me that he was going to propose to her, for the baby's sake, and he didn't really truly love her and she already knew he'd leave her once the baby girl was old enough to understand why. He couldn't see me anymore after the baby was born, and... I married for money, had a kid of my own, including a step kid... and now I'm pregnant!" Heather broke down as she told Lacy the entire story. Lacy patted her back like a friend would have, and kept on doing so even as Heather broke into tears.

"I didn't want it to come to this, I didn't want this to happen. I keep thinking that if I was the one he messed with the first time, I'd be the one to get pregnant, and we'd be a happy family. But I just had to refuse him, I had to keep to a moral I'd never thought I'd keep, and I ended up losing my virginity that night with him anyway, so why would it matter? He got lucky twice in a row, that son of a... God, I love him!"

"And when did you get pregnant with him?" Lacy asked.

"How... How'd you know he's the father?"

"Please, your story makes it obvious. Ari was old enough to know why her dad left her mom, and he left her, for you. I very much doubt you'd ever even do it with Cody if your life depended on it, although you did get a kid out of him, and now he thinks this one is his too."

"I love Alejandro, and I want to give him this baby, but I just want to know that we will be able to live without our secret getting out."

"Wait, Alejandro is alive?" Lacy asked. Both of their secrets are out...

"Ugh, why even bother faking it, you knew it before I even began to speak. He faked his death in front of his daughter so he could cut himself lose from his past family life. He wanted to keep her and let us have a family together, but he couldn't let the secret out, it'd be too risky, even though he wanted her to fake her death too. Now we're starting over, and all we want is peace, but clearly we aren't going to get it now that you know the whole story."

"What a jerk! He's not even going to keep contact with her?"

"When she's eighteen he's going to let her know that he's still alive, and he hopes she'll forgive him and move back here."

"Why eighteen, why not now?"

"Because when she's eighteen she won't need her mother's supervision anymore. She'll be free to come home."

"Well, don't you worry, I won't let the secret out." Lacy said as she started walking towards the door.

"Thanks, but if you do, remember you'll have the weight of both me and Alejandro on you, and you will not like it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lacy squealed as she ran out the door. Heather prayed she wouldn't speak of this to anyone, but she knew there was no way of stopping her...

* * *

><p><strong>I have a headache. This took a while to write, mostly cause I had no inspiration. I have been debating over whether or not to write or to practice drawing Alejandro, I've been getting some good ideas on stuff to put him in, and as usual, I love practicing things! Haha, my friends think I'm crazy over him, even though when I was crazy about Duncan things seemed super fine and dandy. My friends are racist against Hispanics. Wait, they can't be, I'm Hispanic... okay, they're racist against Alejandro. They don't like hot dudes, in other words. So, I'm still working on this thing and I need it done by 4:30 and it's already almost 3:00, dang, I've gotta get this thing to go faster! But don't blame me, blame this crappy computer. Figures I'll be inheriting it once my mom saves up the money to get a nicer one. Still praying that my dad ditches out some money for me! Ah, with a nice computer, I'll be popping out stories left and right! SO, tell me how horrid this chapter was, or how wonderful it was. I swear the next chapter will be way better!<strong>

***~*MysticalChick*~***


	12. More Secrets Revealed

**Sorry it took so long to update this. I've had a hard time writing lately, I've got no inspiration what so ever, so I decided to just throw in some unexpected twists and hope it works out. Here is Chapter 12! Hope its good, I haven't had the time to read it over, but I will soon and I'll fix any errors I find, I just wanted to update real badly!**

* * *

><p>Within three day's time, the word about Heather and Alejandro was out. All over the world, Television, newspapers, even billboards, were the clears words that made every Aleheather fan jump for joy. But of course, word about the secret affair didn't take long to reach the cheated spouses.<p>

Katie didn't care that she was cheated on, she barely saw her husband anyway. Cody, however, was ticked off. Over the years, he grew to love Heather, and although he knew she only loved his money, he appreciated her sticking around to take care of his kids. He didn't really suspect the baby to be anyone else's, Heather hid things pretty well when she found out about her pregnancy. So well, that she wasn't sure anymore whether the baby was truly Alejandro's.

It was now midnight, and neither lover could sleep without being next to each other. The paparazzi were at both of their doors, shouting questions through the window and banging on the glass. Both of them just wanted to sleep, this famous crap was getting annoying. They aren't even supposed to be famous anymore.

Heather got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. She looked at her messed up hair and sleepless eyes, she hadn't been able to rest since stupid Lacy decided three hours was long enough to keep a secret. She was probably paid big bucks for telling the press about every detail she was given. It wasn't like Heather to take trust in a girl she barely knew, but she was really wishing she hadn't. She blamed it on the hormones for making her do such a stupid thing.

She went back into the bedroom and grabbed a suitcase from the closet and began packing her clothing into it. She could still hear those moronic people at her door, she'd have to find a quick and safe way out. She decided this was going to be a lot like an old time Zombie movie, guns may be included.

There was only one person she knew for sure had a gun, and she also knew for sure he'd never help her. But she did know someone who probably has a few weapons, if his wife didn't make him get rid of them.

She grabbed her phone and started chasing through her contacts.

"Please pick up, Duncan." She whispered as she placed the phone to her ear.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mystic is a big, fluffy monster."<em>

"_Nooo, Mystic is a big, fluffy, LOVEY monster."_

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes earlier…<em>

Eleven thirty at the River Lodge in the woods, the camping site Duncan decided to take everyone to. Everyone is asleep right now, except two…

"Knock it off!" Courtney yelled out as Duncan kept biting her ear.

"I though you liked it when I did that." Duncan said, his teeth still dug into her ear.

"Well I don't, it hurts when you bite hard like that."

"Well, I'm sorry baby. I can make up for it."

"Is that all you think about, Duncan?"

"Eh… its Ninety Nine percent of what I think about."

"You never grew out of the horny teenage phase, did you?"

"Nope. Most men don't. So, what's your answer?"

"Well, it has been a while since we made love somewhere exotic…" Courtney tapped her chin as she thought about whether she was in the mood or not.

"Want me to pick for you?" Duncan asked as he came a tad closer to her, his breath tickled her neck, and she giggled a bit.

"Lets go outside… and then we'll do it."

"YES!" Duncan's eyes got lit up as he followed Court outside. His smile was wide, and his hands were shaking off the hook. He loved making love to her, it was the best thin g in the world, and he couldn't think of anything better then feeling her and kissing her tenderly, and the best is when he could look up at the stars after and have her lying next to him.

"This is a nice place." Courtney said as she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down, forcing his weight onto her. She looked up at the stars as he kissed her neck a smile aroused onto her face as she tilted her head back.

"I love you." Duncan whispered to her softly.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Duncan stopped for a moment, and began to take his shirt off when suddenly…

His phone started ringing.

And a hard rock song started playing.

"Never has there been a worst time to call me." Duncan said as he grabbed his phone to look at the caller ID.

"Heather, what the hell do you want? I'm busy." He grunted, his smile becoming a frown very quickly.

"I need your help, the paparazzi at my door and they won't leave me alone." She said in the most desperate voice she could.

"Just go outside and boss them around like you usually do."

"Oh, ha ha… this is serious. I'm with child now and I don't want my baby to get hurt because some morons are at my door. They'll attack me if I go out there."

"Call your boyfriend, the Hispanic dude, because I can't help you."

"Alejandro can't help me because the same thing is going on with him. I was wondering if you could just come by with a chainsaw or something to scare them off."

"Sorry, Heather, I can't help you. Maybe you should ask your husband if he can do something about it."

"But Duncan, wait!"

'CLICK'

"… My husband… left me…"

* * *

><p><em>A man in love is incomplete until he becomes married. Then he is finished.<em>

* * *

><p>"Baby, I don't know what to do, if I go out there they're going to attack me, and I don't want anything happening to our baby…"<p>

"Heather, I think that I can take a chance. I'm going to try and drive over there, we can hop on a private jet tonight, they'll never find us."

"Are you sure you can get through safely?"

"Trust me, my flower. We will both be safe soon." He said in a most sensual accent. Heather was ready to jump all over him and kiss his sweet, Hispanic lips a million times, but right now he wasn't here. She hated when he spoke sexy over the phone, she wanted him to speak sexy right in front of her, not over the freaking phone.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's raining outside…"<em>

"_Then let's take a rain-day." –The Blue Rose_

* * *

><p>Kyle came running into Sam's cabin room, tears in his eyes as he held his pillow close to him.<p>

"SAMMY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing his head back as he continued to sob.

"What on earth is wrong with you? It's four in the morning, dummy!" Sam backed up onto her pillow as she checked the time.

"I… *Sniff* I miss Ari."

"Dude, get over it. Better yet, talk to mom. Why do you insist on talking to me about these things?"

"Because you're my sister and I love you." Kyle sat on her bed, tears still streaking down his face as he sniffled.

"Ew, you say things like that to mom or dad, not to me. We know we love each other, which is why we don't say it out loud."

"You said you loved me the other day…"

"I know I did. Every five years we have to say it, but only ONCE or else the delicate balance of love and hate will be disturbed. Now go away and go to sleep." Sam pushed him off her bed, rather eagerly, and hurried back to her old position.

"Fine, but just so you know our parents are practicing their delicate balance between love and hate, right now. OUTSIDE FOR EVERYONE ON THE CAMPGROUND TO HEAR!" Kyle yelled before turning from his sister and leaving her room, slamming the door shut. Sam looked at the door for a few seconds, wondering if he was going to come barging in like he usually does. She tucked her head down close to her pillow and spoke softly…

"He's gone, baby." She whispered. A dark haired boy peeped his head out from underneath the covers.

"You sure, Sammy?" He asked her as his grass green eyes looked up to her innocently.

"Yeah, Kyle does this a lot lately, ever since Ari left."

"Ari is the girl he saved, right?"

"No, she saved him."

"Oh."

"But he is a hero. If it wasn't for him, Ari would still be with that jerk off that abused her… and me."

"Elliot abused you? I'll kill him!"

"I let myself be abused. See this?" Samantha raised herself up and lifted the bottom of her shirt for him to see the marking on her stomach. It looked like a huge star had been cut from her skin, "Elliot did this to me, because I let him."

"Oh my god… Why would you let anyone do that to you?" The boy asked, his teal streaks covering his face as he continued to look at it, a trembling hand reaching out to touch it.

Sam began to float back into a memory…

* * *

><p><em>Don't do anything you will regret someday, because the day you regret it most will be the day you die.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam, I can't believe you did this. You're an idiot! I hate you! I never want to see you again!"<em>

"_Elliot, please! I love you, I really do, I don't want to go back home, it isn't my fault they sent out a search party, anyone would!" Sam begged at his feet, her white silk night gown spread out on the floor._

"_Your boyfriend saw you talk to me, they are coming for me, Sam. I could go to jail because of you!" Lucas turned around quickly, smacking her in the face as he did so. She fell down, but wasn't hurt badly._

"_Elliot, he didn't see you. Please, baby, no one knows I'm with you. They'll never find you. They'll never find us." She went to him slowly, caressing his face, trying to calm him down. Elliot kissed her softly, and held her tightly, ensuring she was so memorized by the kiss that she wouldn't look anywhere else. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and threw her to the bed, back first, and climbed over to her._

"_This will ensure you never make another mistake again." He cut a random design into her stomach after lifting up her gown. He threw the bloody knife to the side, and left her, locking her up without another word. Samantha lay on the bed, shocked at what just happened, and in incredible pain that would easily pass for labor pain. Then she noticed, this wasn't the pain from the wound she was just given, she was experiencing something more…_

_It felt like a sudden kicking pain, a punching pain, like there was a wrestling match going on in her stomach._

"_A baby?" Samantha asked herself as she looked at her stomach. She could see a small hand reaching up. The pain Elliot caused to her was probably killing the poor thing, which would explain why it was kicking and punching so extremely right now. She hadn't had any symptoms at all; a baby was the last thing she'd expect right now. She was only fourteen…_

_Sam rushed up and jumped to the window, trying her best not to trip over her gown. She had no choice, she had to jump, facing Elliot again may result in the death of both her and her baby._

_But landing in thorns wasn't the best idea either, she still had to do it…_

* * *

><p><em>Sitting outside, in the pouring rain… still you are the only thing on my mind.<em>

* * *

><p>"A few days later and nothing changed. I got a little morning sickness, but nothing more. The baby didn't punch or kick, my stomach didn't get any wider, so I expected it was too late and the poor thing already died. I cried every night, thinking I was such a fool for not telling anyone or at least getting medical help. The cut wasn't severe enough to require medical attention, so we all just passed by it. If I did something that day, my little baby would still be alive." Samantha broke into tears, Danny hushed her and rubbed her back.<p>

"It's okay, Sammy, It's okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, so Danny followed Sam to the campsite to re-express his love for her. Sam was pregnant (I think we all kinda saw that coming, it had to happen, am I right?) but is no longer, and I've gotta go. Til next time! <strong>

***~*MysticalChick*~***


	13. Camping

**Alright, I know this is really short, but I'm currently on my dads old laptop, on the floor, with a big, white, german shepherd attacking me. He kept walking across the freaking keyboard while I was typing. He stepped on my hand at least eighty two times, and he ain't light. But, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! I put lots of heart into it! And thanks so much for all the reviews! They rock, and you rock, all of you!**

* * *

><p>It was sunrise, almost. The kids were still sleeping soundly in their beds. Danny went to his hideout in the middle of the night, a small, abandoned cabin. He told his parents he was going to a friend's house for a sleepover, what other friend than Lucas? His best pal for life would never squeal on him, unless he wanted to get back at him for something.<p>

Duncan walked into the hallway between Sam and Kyle's rooms, and held a frying pan up, ready to slam it with a spatula.

"Alright, come on, guys… Rise and Shine!" He yelled as he began slamming it with all his might.

"Oh god, dad wants us to do that crappy 'get up before the freakin' sun does' thing. I thought he was against that." Sam said to herself as she rubbed her eyes.

"He'd better not be taking us hunting, or fishing, or anything that involves gutting something." Kyle mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Come on guys! We're going fishing!"

"NO, WE ARE NOT!" Courtney yelled as she walked into the cabin.

"YAY! Mommy saves the day!" Kyle squealed from his room.

"Princess, you said we should have some family fun."

"Fishing isn't fun. You always have us do something disgusting, I don't want be touching some icky, slimy, squirmy thing then have to cut it open and eat it later. It's gross!"

"Says the woman that killed a shark. Sure, Princess. We're going fishing even if I have to drag you on the boat."

"No we aren't. You might be the head, but I make the decisions. I'm your brain." Courtney put her hands on her hips, Duncan just stared at her with a straight face and some "Oh, come on" eyes. He dropped the frying pan and spatula and grabbed her by the hips, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Duncan! LET ME DOWN!" Courtney yelled as she screamed and kicked.

"As the head, I get to decide where my brain is going to be. You may not want to fish, but you're still coming with me."

"I hate you." Courtney said as she crossed her arms.

"Love you too, Princess. Sam, get your brother out of bed!"

* * *

><p>"<em>The man may be the head of the woman, but the woman is the brain of the man."<em>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Sam lunged over the side of the boat, ready to puke.<p>

"Sammy, you never get sick on boats. You never get sick on anything. One of the positive things you got from your mother." Duncan took a glance to Courtney, whom was on her PDA.

"I thought I told you to leave that thing at home, Court."

"You know I can't live without it, you ogre."

"You can live without it for a few days, now hand it over."

"Make me." Courtney gave him a smirk as she continued typing on it. Duncan grabbed it from her hand and threw it as far from the boat as he could.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney screamed as she tried to jump overboard for it. Duncan caught her by the rim of her shirt, and held her back until he could no longer see the stupid device any longer. Courtney's shocked face stood frozen. Her mouth was dropped, and her hand was desperately reached out for her lost love.

"Duncan, all my information was on that! How could you do such a thing! I hate you! I hate this entire stupid trip! I wanna go home!" Courtney cried and screamed and kicked around before bringing herself to the ground.

"Why are you acting so PMSy, babe? You're seriously annoying the hell out of me. Yesterday you were totally chilled."

"WHY AM I ACTING SO PMSY? YOU JUST THREW AN EXPENSIVE DEVICE OVER THE SIDE OF A BOAT! I THINK YOU'D BE MAD TOO IF I THREW SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO YOU IN THE WATER!"

"I'm about to throw something important to me in the water just so she shuts up. Chill out, hon. You're getting all riled up for nothing, you've got insurance on it, and all the files have already been backed up. When we get home you'll get a brand new one, nothing was lost." Duncan calmly spoke to her and rubbed her back as he sat down next to her. He began kissing her neck, and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Let's not fight so much, honey." Courtney said to him as she rubbed his leg tenderly.

"Mom, you're not supposed to give in to Dad's pathetic seducing! You know he's only doing it to get lucky." Kyle called out from the front of the boat.

"Dad! I think I got one!" Sam called out from the front of the boat.

"Reel it in, Sam." Duncan said as he grabbed the net and prepared to place it under the fish. Sam began reeling, and soon the fish's image could be seen through the murky water. The silver coloring busted through and began flapping around, Sam hurried to throw it into the net. Duncan tried to keep it in with his hand.

"This is a big one Sam! Good job!" The fish squirmed around before finally started to rest. Its eyes settled on the scenery around it, and it prepared to meet its fate.

"_My uncle Sebastian always told me this day would come. I just didn't know it would come so soon." _ The fish thought to himself as he was brought inside the boat.

"Aw, he looks so helpless." Sam cooed at the poor thing. There was something special about this fish, he seemed too beautiful to eat. His gold and silver scales seemed the change to different shades of green and blue when he took a gulp of air, and his spiked fins changed from shades of neon green to black.

"He looks like you, dad." Sam said as she looked at the innocent fish.

"Yeah, he does." Kyle said as he peeked his head at it.

"Let's throw him back, it might be bad luck to eat this one." Duncan picked up the fish by the hook in his mouth, and cut the fishing wire with his knife, then sent him back to the deep lake where he came from.

"_Freedom!" _ The fish thought as he was released. Then an eagle swooped down and grabbed the exact same fish.

"Woah. Maybe that fish was bad luck." Kyle said as he watched the eagle gulp up the poor fish.

"It's the stupid eagle that was tricked though, I left the hook in the fishes mouth, that thing is gonna swallow it and choke."

"Either way they both got screwed." Sam chuckled and crossed her arms.

"You mean they both got hooked." Kyle's joke fell flat, even though he was desperately awaiting even a chuckle.

* * *

><p>"<em>How do you say 'I love you' in French?"<em>

"_A kiss?"_

* * *

><p>Sam looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Danny was back for tonight, but only because Sam begged him to death. She didn't want to be alone anymore.<p>

She looked around her stomach area. She only now noticed it, but she had been gaining weight around there. Only slightly, but it was enough to notice when she wasn't wearing a shirt. She knew she had been pregnant, for weeks now. She's been having symptoms again, on and off, and now she's gaining weight.

"I knew it." Sam began walking out of the bathroom and back into her room, when her dad stopped her.

"Sam, hold on a sec." He said as he reached out a hand for her.

"What? I wanna go to bed."

"You've been acting, odd, for a while now. I don't wanna point out any, you know, girl issues, but… if there is anything seriously wrong, or if you've just got something on your mind, remember you can talk to me about anything, okay?" Sam looked into his aquatic ice blue eyes, and broke down into tears.

"I slept with Elliot, then he abused me and now I'm pregnant!" Sam rushed into his arms. The rest of the world seemed to fade away as she spoke, even if all the words came so quickly, they slowed down and lingered in the room.

Duncan's heart raced… Abused. That stupid jerk abused her, and Pregnant. He can't be a grandpa, not this soon. Not this soon at all. He tormented his parents enough making them grandparents while he was only eighteen. Now he's just thirty eight, he can't have grandkids now! Another thing, who on earth is the father? It'll be a dark day if it's Elliot, Duncan would never allow his grandchild to be claimed as a McLean, the man also abused his daughter, something she didn't tell the police. And Courtney will have a heart attack if it turns out to be Danny's kid, no way does she want Gwen's DNA anywhere near her grandchild, it's bad enough her daughter is messing around with her son. There really aren't any other boys he'd prefer to be the father. Only time will tell…

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, Sam was still pregnant. IS still pregnant, is better placed. Well, I gotta roll, authors notes gettin shorter and shorter, but they will get longer! Love ya'll! Reviews are good for the soul, both of the receiver and giver.<strong>

***~*MysticalTreat*~*  
><strong>


	14. Thinking

**Gosh, this took so long. I'm super duper sorry, guys, I feel awful for posting this almost two months late (It feels like two months since I was even on here last!) And I know it's really short so don't be too mad, but the truth is that I've been working on a book (Not another Fanfic, an actual book with a cover and stuff!) and I just finished it a few days ago and I've been working on getting an agent to publish it. So, if you see a book in the stores called Monster Academy anytime around this year, that's me! Okay, now here is the chapter. I couldn't really finish it cause my dog started throwing up but I wanted to get it out there so nobody thinks I ended the serious without a conclusion (I hate when that happens, I can understand why authors do it, but it's still annoying when you get into something and all of a sudden it ends with no conclusion.) So, here it is, gotta take care of my puppy now.**

* * *

><p>Thoughts ran through his mind endlessly. He wanted to kill whoever did this to his little girl. Then again, it's already been a month since she told him, and she still won't speak about who the father is.<p>

All she told him was that he was older than her, but as for names exactly, she wouldn't speak a word. She was dead silent, and nothing could make her speak.

Then came the day he just sat in bed and thought about it all. It didn't make sense, all of a sudden all these secrets come out, he thought his daughter was perfect, but it just took that one night to prove everything he thought was wrong.

He still remembered that frantic call from Trent, or, it wasn't so frantic as it was angry. Angry and frantic, that guy just couldn't be plain angry.

And now Gwen doesn't even want Danny to go to the same school as Sam anymore, and every time she and Courtney pass by each other in a store or something, she starts calling Sam names, and saying how she ruined their family.

And of course Court wouldn't hold back from a fight like that. Many times Duncan had to go a bail her out of jail for getting in a fight in a public area, and while she didn't always win the fight, she was sure to win the battle, with a lawsuit.

But that fell through many times, but it's still the same routine over and over and over again, and it seems the only thing to bring peace to both families is the birth of a new grandchild, either that, or it'll trigger custody rights, but only if the baby is Danny's, of course.

But things seem slim upon the baby being Danny's. Elliot no doubt slept with her more than once, chances are, the baby is his.

But Sam realized the error of her way, and she's been trying to focus on becoming completely clean, for the baby's sake.

After several months of guessing, they would finally be able to just be told who the baby's dad is, and then custody rights start.

But thoughts of being a grandpa yet again enter his mind. On the bright side, it'll be just like having another kid. On the downside, it'll be just like having another kid… again.

If only there was a remote and he could skip past the years of waking up in the middle of the night and changing diapers, and skip towards the fun years of having a kid, teaching them new things, playing games with them, and each night get a hug and a kiss and a sweet soft "I love you, Daddy" from their little voices. And then after those years are over, skip past these teeny hormone years, where all they think about is boobs, either having them or getting them. All the way into college, the good years again, where the kids are away, and mom and dad can play.

Yeah, that's what Duncan was looking forward to most. Sam didn't want to go to college, that was fine, she wanted to be like her old man, but he did have a special apartment complex ready for her when it was time for Kyle to go to college.

Now it seems like Sam isn't ever going to leave, and if that kid is going to be anything like his or her mom, then Duncan is going to be a great, great grandpa before anyone goes to college.

It's a lot to think about, but right now, sleep seems most important on his mind. Just as he's about to turn off the light, a figure appears in the room.

"Hon, we need to talk." He heard Courtney's sweet voice say.

"About what?"

"I'm worried." Courtney came over to him, her hands cupped as she sat on the bed next to him.

"About what?" He repeated, this time with a slight tender touch in his voice.

"About everything! My perfect… Our perfect little family is being torn apart…" She placed a hand on his ear, hoping he'll respond with an intelligent answer.

"We just have to wait it out, things will change, babe. Sam is going to see the hell she put us through soon enough."

"Only, she's going to put it on old mom and dad to help her."

"We'll show her a few things, but after that she's on her own. She's gotta get a job and start paying for things out of her pocket, we've gotta pull a strict order out on her."

"Finally you agree with me." Courtney said as she moved her hand to his hair and started petting him like a dog.

They heard the rain start pouring from outside, and the sound of the constant pattering on the roof relaxed them both to a point of ultra drowsiness. The rain is like a drug, it can put you to sleep so quickly, but makes you feel so good after a good nap by a window.

Courtney smiled and went into the closet and grabbed a giant blue jean blanket.

"You remember what this is?" She asked before rolling it out and tucking herself in with Duncan by her side.

"Yeah, I remember what this is." He said before grabbing it and sniffing it.

"What is it then?" She asked him to ensure he wasn't just saying he knew.

"It's the blanket we first made love under. It still smells like your perfume." He whispered before kissing her on the cheek.

"It does not." She smelled it, then corrected herself, "Oh wow, it does…"

"What the crap was in that stuff that made sure the smell never faded?"

"I don't know. Then again, I never washed it since that day."

"That's kinda gross, and sexy all at the same time."

"Come here you big lug." She cuddled into his chest, closing her eyes and holding him tighter each time she heard thunder in the distance.

Even after all these years, she still got that butterfly feeling with him, she still got shivers up her spine when she touched him, and she still loved him more and more than the first day they kissed. She had to admit, when you love someone, you never fall out of love with them, even if they do the most obnoxious things ever.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are amazing… Just the way you are."<em>

* * *

><p>Samantha was disgusted with herself. She never thought she'd be in the position most hookers have been in, and she felt dirty just comparing herself to one. How come when a guy goes out with a bunch of ladies, he's cool, people respect him for it, but when a girl does it, she's suddenly a slut? It made no sense to her, she thought this would get her on the cool side, instead she is now on the outsiders side. People hate what she did.<p>

Kyle hates her for it too. He doesn't want to be an uncle so young, uncle is an old guy name, or at least he thought so.

Every night she cried, praying the baby would be Danny's. If it was Elliot's, she couldn't live with herself, she just couldn't.

She already planned it out that if the baby was Elliot's, she'd give it up. She didn't want another piece of that man left anywhere near her.

Only time will tell, unfortunately, there is too much time to tell yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Annoying writer's blocks. I hate them. I have no idea where this is going. I guess I'll just go day by day and when she has the baby I'll end it a chapter after that. SO, heads up! When she has the baby it won't be the full end, until a chapter later, then it's the full end. And in the last chapter we find out who the daddy is. Any guesses? Well, there is two to choose from, or is there? Remember, she had a lot of boyfriends, it could be someone a few days before Danny. Or could it? Haha, I just like to be confusing. Okay, *~*MysticalChick*~* over and out!<br>**


	15. Last Before the Epic End

**Yeah, forgive me, but these are getting pretty much shorter and shorter and longer and longer to write. I started this one a month ago and just finished today, and it barely made three pages in my editor. But I'm also working on two other books, another story for my FanFics, and my new kitty cat Devi won't stop being a little Devil (Yeah! Get it? Her name is Devi, but if I add one letter its Devil! Haha, I just noticed that yesterday, and I named her three weeks ago. I'm sooo slow...) Also, even more bad news, I'm sick AGAIN, this time with the flu. I woke up and I could barely move I was in so much pain. Plus, I'm starving, but once I go to eat, I feel nausous and full, like I just went out and ate a meal fit for eighteen people and an elephant. Anyone feel the same? If so, I pray for you, cause it's not fun. Also, I've been kinda starstruck lately, and heartbroken, but again, I don't want to go too much into my life, we've still got a story to continue, but maybe talking about my secret crush a bit will strike some inspiration and I can get another chapter done soon, I hope. Besides, it's my story and you can scroll down to the actual story anytime you please, you don't have to read this, I'm not pointing a gun to your head and telling you to read about my potential boyfriend, lol. So, there is this guy I like, he's the same age as me and while we don't look alike at all, I call us twins, and he calls us dolphins, cause he laughs like one and I swim like one. I've known him for a year, and we never got flirtatious or anything, but there is this girl that keeps trying to get to him. It bugs me a lot cause when he's trying to talk to me or I'm trying to talk to him, she'll come out of nowhere and start touching him and flirting with him, grabbing his arm or jumping on his back and pretending to, you know. The worst part? She's an adult, and he's fifteen, and she also has a boyfriend. I don't know what her deal is, she knows I like him and yet she's becoming a pedophile just to crush me. Another thing, she's never been my biggest fan, in fact, her and her brother are probably the two people that despise me most in this world. Anybody been through the same thing, or simply had your heart broken by some chick that stole your man away? Gosh, I just wanna punch her lights out and kiss him right in front of her after she wakes up. I wish I had the courage to... sniff... anyways, here's the story, gosh my neck hurts...**

* * *

><p>Thoughts ran through his mind endlessly. He wanted to kill whoever did this to his little girl. Then again, it's already been a month since she told him, and she still won't speak about who the father is.<p>

All she told him was that he was older than her, but as for names exactly, she wouldn't speak a word. She was dead silent, and nothing could make her speak.

Then came the day he just sat in bed and thought about it all. It didn't make sense, all of a sudden all these secrets come out, he thought his daughter was perfect, but it just took that one night to prove everything he thought was wrong.

He still remembered that frantic call from Trent, or, it wasn't so frantic as it was angry. Angry and frantic, that guy just couldn't be plain angry.

And now Gwen doesn't even want Danny to go to the same school as Sam anymore, and every time she and Courtney pass by each other in a store or something, she starts calling Sam names, and saying how she ruined their family.

And of course Court wouldn't hold back from a fight like that. Many times Duncan had to go and bail her out of jail for getting in a fight in a public area, and while she didn't always win the fight, she was sure to win the battle, with a lawsuit.

But that fell through many times, but it's still the same routine over and over and over again, and it seems the only thing to bring peace to both families is the birth of a new grandchild, either that, or it'll trigger custody rights, but only if the baby is Danny's, of course.

But things seem slim upon the baby being Danny's. Elliot no doubt slept with her more than once, chances are, the baby is his, even if it only takes one time to get officially pregnant.

But Sam realized the error of her way, and she's been trying to focus on becoming completely clean, for the baby's sake.

After several months of guessing, they would finally be able to just be told who the baby's dad is, and then custody rights start.

But thoughts of being a grandpa yet again enter his mind. On the bright side, it'll be just like having another kid. On the downside, it'll be just like having another kid… again.

If only there was a remote and he could skip past the years of waking up in the middle of the night and changing diapers, and skip towards the fun years of having a kid, teaching them new things, playing games with them, and each night get a hug and a kiss and a sweet soft "I love you, Daddy" from their little voices. And then after those years are over, skip past these teeny hormone years, where all they think about is boobs, either having them or getting them. All the way into college, the good years again, where the kids are away, and mom and dad can play.

Yeah, that's what Duncan was looking forward to most. Sam didn't want to go to college, that was fine, she wanted to be like her old man, but he did have a special apartment complex ready to get her out of the house when it was time for Kyle to go to college.

Now it seems like Sam isn't ever going to leave, and if that kid is going to be anything like his or her mom, then Duncan is going to be a great, great grandpa before anyone goes to college.

It's a lot to think about, but right now, sleep seems most important on his mind. Just as he's about to turn off the light, a figure appears in the room.

"Hon, we need to talk." He heard Courtney's sweet voice say.

"About what?"

"I'm worried." Courtney came over to him, her hands cupped as she sat on the bed next to him.

"About what?" He repeated, this time with a slight tender touch in his voice.

"About everything! My perfect… Our perfect little family is being torn apart…" She placed a hand on his ear, hoping he'll respond with an intelligent answer. Of course that wasn't likely, this is Duncan she was talking to.

"We just have to wait it out, things will change, babe. Sam is going to see the hell she put us through soon enough."

"Only, she's going to put it on old mom and dad to help her."

"We'll show her a few things, but after that she's on her own. She's gotta get a job and start paying for things out of her pocket, we've gotta pull a strict order out on her."

"Finally you agree with me." Courtney said as she moved her hand to his hair and started petting him like a dog.

They heard the rain start pouring from outside, and the sound of the constant pattering on the roof relaxed them both to a point of ultra drowsiness. The rain is like a drug, it can put you to sleep so quickly, but makes you feel so good after a nice long nap by a window.

Courtney smiled and went into the closet and grabbed a giant blue jean blanket.

"You remember what this is?" She asked before rolling it out and tucking herself in with Duncan by her side.

"Yeah, I remember what this is." He said before grabbing it and sniffing it.

"What is it then?" She asked him to ensure he wasn't just saying he knew.

"It's the blanket we first made love under. It still smells like your perfume." He whispered before kissing her on the cheek.

"It does not." She smelled it, then corrected herself, "Oh wow, it does…"

"What the crap was in that stuff that made sure the smell never faded?"

"I don't know. Then again, I never washed it since that day."

"That's kinda gross, and sexy all at the same time."

"Come here you big lug." She cuddled into his chest, closing her eyes and holding him tighter each time she heard thunder in the distance.

Even after all these years, she still got that butterfly feeling with him, she still got shivers up her spine when she touched him, and she still loved him more and more than the first day they kissed. She had to admit, when you love someone, you never fall out of love with them, even if they do the most obnoxious things ever.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are amazing… Just the way you are."<em>

* * *

><p>Samantha was disgusted with herself. She never thought she'd be in the position most hookers have been in, and she felt dirty just comparing herself to one. How come when a guy goes out with a bunch of ladies, he's cool, people respect him for it, but when a girl does it, she's suddenly a slut? It made no sense to her, she thought this would get her on the cool side, instead she is now on the outsiders side. People hate what she did.<p>

Kyle hates her for it too. He doesn't want to be an uncle so young, uncle is an old guy name, or at least he thought so. The only thing that made him feel better about it was the fact that four year old's can be uncles. It doesn't matter how old you are, just how old your horny brother or sister is.

Every night she cried, praying the baby would be Danny's. If it was Elliot's, she couldn't live with herself, she just couldn't.

She already planned it out that if the baby was Elliot's, she'd give it up. She didn't want another piece of that man left anywhere near her.

Only time will tell, unfortunately, there is too much time to tell yet, and it's killing her to wait it out.

She stared at the ever growing baby bump she had. A marvelous life form growing inside her, feeding from her nutrients, and living only for her. Someday, this creature, this tiny alien, monkey looking thing, will have young ones of its own and Sam will be a grandmother. She just hopes that her mistake will impact her offspring so strongly that he or she will never make the same mistake again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Whoever said animals can't love was truly an Ani-Racist. I'm here because I want to murder all Ani-Racists and put them in jail!"<em>

"_But if you murder them, how can you put them in jail? Won't they be dead?"_

"_Silly, silly, Micheal, I'll only Half murder them, of course!" - Mysticized, The story of a boy_

* * *

><p><strong>Didcha like it? I hope so, cause the next chapter will be the longest, and the last, and the best, and the most epic... EVER! Yep. I think imma start writing tonight, hopefully have it super long by tomorrow, and post it right after it's finished. I'm gonna add loads of love, tons of fights and drama, and we get to go in month by month for nine breaks until the water breaks and the answer you've been gnawing on your hands and toes for will finally come out covered in placenta and blood! (Gawd, I'm disgusting! Gross. Haha! I hope I didn't make you guys barf. Yeah, should have added a warning, DON'T EAT BEFORE READING THAT LAST PART.) So, tune in soon, for YABMD!<strong>

***~*MysticalChick*~* That is my name, right? ****or was it MysticalTreat? I can't remember, it's been so long! Well, you see, my Deviant ID is MysticalTreat... I think... I get them confused a lot...  
><strong>


	16. A sorry note to my readers!

**Oh my gosh, I'm sooo sorry guys about that last post. I kept on getting confused with which stories I've already written and published the same one twice!**

**I only recently noticed, which is what makes me feel even more awful. I'm so friggin slow!**

**Anyways, tonight I was suppose to be at a gathering, but I got sick from a tuna sandwich that had some bad tuna in it. Yeah, i'm gonna be terrified of Tuna for the rest of my life now. I always start developing an un-natural fear for foods I've gotten sick on. One time I wouldn't go near Pizza for five years, and I still refuse to even smell fried noodles, yuck!**

**Enough about that, The story. Ah yes, the story. When I found out I had done a major mess up, I have been spending at least an hour each day writing the finale, so if anyone wants to give some last minute ideas, feel free to!**

**I won't take down the entire YABMD that I messed up on, mostly because there is a part in there that I know wasn't in the original. I will take down the copied parts though to prevent future readers from confusion.**

**I'm also starting on several new stories, including The Blue Rose, which will feature Duncan and Courtney, which in this story, we pretend TDI never happened. I'm also still working on some chapters for Mystic Moon, trying to work out who should be which character since the story is taken from an actual book, which the actual book was over a hundred pages long, so it's gonna be a LOOONG story! Then I'm working on Make a Memory, which features Trent and Gwen after TDI took place years ago. I also wanna start taking some time out to work on doing a parody of Monster Academy, a book I just finished (And just got an agent for! WhooHoo!) and I think it would be funny to have the TDI (And Fringe too, I love making crossovers!) characters in it.**

**I'm gonna start exploring what other TV shows I can write about soon, and my mom wants to actually get on here and start writing stuff about Castle.**

**Again, soooo sorry for the delay and what looked like a scam thing I pulled (I'm not sure if thats what it looked like but thats what it would have looked like to me, lol) and I hope I can make it up to you loyal readers by simply updating the most kick-butt chapter ever!**

**And I also only recently found out I've been signing my named as both MysticalChick and MysticalTreat, so I decided to settle on MysticalChickaTreat! Or is that too long? I dunno... Its a conspiracy... I think...**

**Signed with love and butter and flies, *~*MysticalChikaTreat*~*  
><strong>


	17. The Finale

**Here it is. The twenty paged finale. I hope it didn't suck, I was half asleep when I finished it, and it took me a long time to finally get it out here. I've been working on my other books for a really long time now.**

**But great news! The pre-official Monster Academy website is up, running, and ready for visitors!**

**PM me and I'll send you a link, and as a special for my loyal fans, you all get an exclusive sneak peek at my official book! So, after the story, head on over to the website (And bookmark it, cause I'll be adding more stuff each time I get the chance, so check it weekly!) become a member, and get a free copy!**

**Now, enough about that, lets get on to the story. I'm super sorry if it sucks, I haven't exactly had a chance to read it over. Once I do, I'll see if I can get in there and change things, though I'm not so sure if it'll matter since you guys would have already read it by then.**

**See, it's getting harder to write for TDI because I simply haven't seen the show in so long, I kinda forgot how to write for it. Also, I usually get teased around here if I'm caught watching it (Stupid people keeping me from watching my show!), of course, those people have no lives and don't realize how awesome Total Drama really is. Though, I'm still kinda not allowed to watch it since my dad catches me doing stuff from the show all the time (Lol, Thanx, Duncan!), and now I'm hooked on a comic called JTHM, and he's homicidal, so now people are catching me decapitating things and leaving them everywhere (Mostly barbie dolls and flies, you get the point), In fact, I made a totally awesome 4D picture box of JTHM! You can see it on my facebook page, I'll PM it to you if you want.**

**Back to square one. It's so freaky that I'm ending this thing. I wish I could be proud, but really, I feel it was a huge mess. Hopefully, everything that comes after will be more orderly and not so whacked. Anyways, grab some popcorn (Or a jelly sandwich, I don't know what you like to eat when reading... I like salsa when reading!), sit down in a comfy chair, scroll down a little bit more, and prepare for the best (Or worst) chapter of You'll Always Be My Daddy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Month 2<em>

Sam awoke early with a disgusting feeling in her stomach, like a bowling ball had been forced down her throat and was being pushed up again by some tiny creature in her belly. She looked over at the clock and noticed the time.

"6:34..." She said to herself slowly before feeling a sting at her throat and a rotting taste in her mouth. She leaned over to the side of the bed, not able to reach the bathroom in time, and let it all out.

The green disgusting gloop was all over the floor, and already Sam knew she had a long day ahead of her.

Sam started getting dressed after cleaning the unpleasant mess, but again, another unwanted surprise emerged. She noticed none of her shirts seemed to fit properly without either being uncomfortable or they squeezed her baby bump so much she looked obese. Unfortunately, all her clothes were skin tight, so naturally, nothing fit her. She'd have to borrow something from Kyle, which was not going to be exciting, especially since the prep wore nothing but, well, prep clothes.

She swallowed her pride, and knocked on his door.

"I'm getting dressed, what do you want?" Kyle shouted from inside his room.

"None of my shirts fit me, I need to borrow one from you." She said as she looked down and cupped her hands behind her back. She heard a slight chuckle, and then the door started creaking open, revealing Kyle in his boy shorts and, uh, nothing else.

"You, my punk rocker, daddy's girl, pain in the butt twin sister of mine, need to borrow an appropriate outfit from MY CLOSET because your troublesome attitude got you in a rut of which there is no getting out until you have passed my baby niece or nephew from your tormented womb? HA...HA...HA..." Kyle took in every ounce of pleasure from his own sister asking him for clothes.

"Shut up, all I said was that I needed a shirt."

"You shouldn't even be showing this early anyway."

"Well, that's what happens when you're pencil skinny because your hog of a brother eats everything before his sister can even have a bite."

"What are you talking about?" Kyle crossed his arms and stepped into the doorway, preventing Sam any access to his room, or closet.

"I'm talking about the fact that when we were little, you always had the growth spurts that would last forever and you'd eat everything in the house. I was always hungry because of you."

"What does that have to do with the subject at hand?"

"I don't know!" Sam started screaming and crying and banging her hands on the ground in a fit of rage. Kyle felt bad, and went into his closet to get her a shirt. He brought out a little purple polo that was for one, too tight for him and two, too girly. He dropped it on her back before closing the door and leaving her.

Sam grabbed the shirt from her back and took off her nightgown top in the hallway, squeezing into the polo and wiping the tears from her eyes before getting up and walking to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal.

"I hope that's not the only thing you're eating before school." Courtney said as she walked into the kitchen with her hair wet from her morning shower and her bathrobe tucked around her wet skin, "You need to have some fruits or something to stay alert. Don't forget you're feeding for two right now."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sam shrugged her away and continued to stuff a spoonful of Pops into her mouth.

Courtney gave her daughter a stare before pouring coffee into a cup and taking it over to the table where she could sit and talk with her daughter.

"Sam, you know that once you start showing, you're going to get teased for it at school." She said trying not to sound too teasing herself but trying to be sincere and look for a moment where she can actually help her daughter cope with the pressures of school that are only going to skyrocket once word gets out, if it hasn't already.

"I know, I'm ready to punch out the first person whom calls me fatso." Sam clenched her fist, not letting herself think of the hundreds of kids that will be pointing and laughing at her enormous belly and trying to make it seem like its just going to be one dumb jackoff that decides to throw a few words at the wrong person.

"Dear," Courtney placed a hand upon her daughters back before continuing, "It's not going to be that easy..."

"I don't need your silly advice, mom! I can take care of myself, I have been for years now." Sam shrugged her mother away before getting up, grabbing her backpack and heading for the door. She reached for the handle, then turned to her mom again with fury in her eyes...

"I don't need you... or Dad... anymore." She opened the door and slammed it behind her, walking herself to school down the lonely concrete sidewalk.

Courtney placed a hand on her head and began weeping heavily. Her tears fell like raindrops onto the table below and seemed to stain the wood with regret.

"Where did I go wrong?" She cried out softly. She was terrified that she'd leave again, get into more trouble, or what's worse... get killed...

The thing that hurt her soul the most was the fact that she said she didn't need her Dad. Courtney could handle the fact that Sam said she didn't need her anymore, she's said "I hate You" much more than once to her mother before, but Duncan, Sam never dared to say such to her beloved father.

Courtney began hearing footsteps leading into the kitchen, and a voice she loved to hear started to talk to her...

"What's with the slamming and yelling?" Kyle asked as he walked over to the table. Courtney swore it was Duncan whom was talking, but soon as she saw Kyle, she was amazed at how much he sounded like his father.

"I guess you two do have something in common after all." Courtney said as she stared as her son, tears still in her eyes.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" He asked with complete concern, being the mommy's boy that he is, if anything goes wrong with her, he's there to fix it up immediately. He came over to her and gave her a childish kiss on the cheek before grabbing her hand and looking at her sincerely.

"Everything's going to be alright, Mom. She'll come around." He reassured her before patting her back and getting some food for himself. Kyle was with Courtney the way Sam was with Duncan. The twins took after their parents perfectly in each and every way, Kyle, he had his fathers looks and his dazzling eyes, but he loaned to be the perfect everything, with a slight wild side that only girls like Ari could truly see. And Sam, she had her mothers sexy Hispanic features, yet she wanted nothing but a punk lifestyle, green and black and skulls she was.

Courtney got up and went over to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"At least I raised one model child." She said with a smile before scratching his head playfully and walking out of the kitchen and back over to the bedroom.

And of course, Duncan still laid in bed lazily with no physical sign of waking up anytime soon. She placed a hand on the small of his back and felt him jerk slightly, so she knew he was either just about to wake up or he was totally faking it and just being slothful. She leaned down to his ear and whispered softly to him...

"It's time to wake up..."

He mumbled something that made him sound drunk, then again, he always sounds drunk when he wakes up.

"Wakey wakey..." She shook him slightly, then heard him start to mumble random things.

"Doughboy..." He mumbled as he started frantically moving his arm up and down.

"What?" Courtney replied, incredibly confused, "Did you just say Doughboy?"

"Don't hurt her... leave her alone..."

* * *

><p><em>"And then they just sat there, staring at each other once the little boy left to get his toy. The girl just looked at the boys face, noting his adorable little nose, his unforgettable smile, that jet black hair of his and his sweet caramel colored skin... All she wanted was for him to ask her one thing... "Do you want me to kiss you?" Of course the answer would be, "DUH, Are you dumb or something? I've been staring at you for like an hour!" - The Funny Thing About Love<em>

* * *

><p>Transporting to... Duncan's Dreamworld...<p>

There he sat in the huge Alice In Wonderland styled checkerboard room. The walls were at least eighty feet tall, and everything was off proportion and wrong in size and shape. Also, everything was black and white, except for the three people in the room, Courtney, Duncan, and the dreaded Pillsbury Doughboy.

The Doughboy has a knife, and he's coming closer and closer to Courtney, whom is for some reason, stapled to the floor.

"NOOO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" He said before remembering he has a knife too. He grabbed it from his pocket, flipped it open, and threw it at the doughboy, whom choked for a moment before giggling out of control, fell to the ground, and died.

"Take that, you freaking psycho!" He screamed happily before going over and helping Courtney. But just as he was preparing to lay a kiss on her lips, she started giggling like the doughboy he just killed. He looked at her face and her sweet head was gone, and in place was the doughboy's head! All around him Duncan saw the doughboys, all laughing like idiots. He screamed at the top of his lungs, then he awoke.

"Wha... What? What happened?" Duncan asked, totally confused.

"Why were you screaming doughboy?"

"I was screaming doughboy?"

"Yes, Duncan. You were screaming doughboy and mumbling some other stuff."

"What else was I saying?"

"I don't know, you were mumbling it!"

"Well, why'd you wake me up then?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About the doughboys?"

"NO!"

"Well, what then?"

"About, you know, stuff... things aren't going so well and, you're my everything right now. We are going to be grandparents in a few months, and I'm just not ready, Duncan." She sat down on the bed next to him, her head swinging low in shame.

"I told you last night not to worry about the crap that's going on, leave it on Sam to worry for herself. I know it sounds harsh, but she didn't learn the first time, and that's what comes with love."

"You mean Discipline?"

"I was actually thinking ignorance, but that works too."

"It's just, when she stormed out the door today, she said she didn't need me, or you, anymore." Duncan took a pause at Courtney's words. Then he brushed it away with a simple solution.

"She's just being hormonal. Soon she'll come crying back for either money or love, and we're going to be the only providers of such."

"I hope so..."

* * *

><p><em>"What do you think of fire?"<em>

_"I didn't know you could think of fire."_

_"So you've never thought of cuddling with someone special by a warm fire and giving them a kiss that soon lead to an intense multitude of pleasures that only arise from your lover?"_

_"Uhhh... I thought of doing that on a plane once."_

_"Stupid, pathetic, un-romantic, men."_

* * *

><p>At School...<p>

"Oh no, it's him..."

"Who?" Jasmine asked as she turned around quickly, then she saw Danny peeking over at Sam, "Oh, him..."

"Yeah... Hide me." Sam ducked down as Jasmine covered her up with her backpack and a jacket. Luckily, Danny had just looked away before Sam hid, and didn't even notice the lump on the floor, just that she was gone. He sighed and turned back to his locker, tears in his eyes as he grabbed his books and started walking off. Lucas caught up with him and stopped him in his tracks.

"We need to talk, bro." He said with a worried face. Lucas grabbed his arm forcefully and dragged him into the Boy's bathroom.

"What? Why are you dragging me around?"

"Dude, somebody got footage of you doing Sam and it's all over the internet. Everyone knows everything, literally."

"What? You're kidding me, right? Who?"

"Idunno, but here it is." Lucas popped out his smart phone and showed him the website it was posted on. The video started, and it was surprisingly clear for a nighttime shot. The video was taken from behind a tree, but Sam and Danny were too focused on each other to even notice if someone was watching.

"Yeah... Yeah, they are, they totally are. Yeah, I got it on video... Wait, wait, the girl is saying something." A man said on the video. His voice was disguised, of course so that nobody could trace him. Yet, when Sam spoke, her voice was normal.

"Danny... I love you. I've never know anyone or anything else that could give me what you have given me, and I love you so much for it."

"Oh my gosh... What son of a toucan recorded this?"

"Maybe it was Darth Vader." Lucas said referring to the weird voice the man had.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Maybe he was looking for me, you know, cause my name is Lucas, so its like..." Lucas put his hand over his mouth and started speaking in a dark voice, "Luuucassss, I aaaam yoooour Faaaaatherrr..."

"Will you knock it off? This is serious! We've gotta find out who filmed this."

"I don't wanna think right now, there is still school and school is stupid and you've gotta think enough with that."

"What are you talking about? You're a straight A student."

"Only with subjects I understand."

"Whatever, Lucas. Lets head to class, we can talk about this later."

* * *

><p><em>"Flames to dust... Lovers to friends...<em>

_Why do all good things come to an end?"- Nelly Furtado_

* * *

><p>Sam was trying to hold it down. A huge clump of the green stuff was making its grand entrance through her throat. She tried to not alert the teacher so she didn't bring any attention towards the problem.<p>

"Ms. Conway, is there a problem?"

"I..." Was all Sam could say before the green goop splattered from her mouth all over her desk, and onto some unsuspecting classmates.

"Samantha! Why did you come to school sick? Please see the nurse immediately."

"Yes, Ms. Ringson." Sam said as she held her stomach and tumbled out the door. Danny looked at her with sad eyes. He didn't enjoy seeing his ex-girlfriend and best friend for life sick because of something he did. Jasmine, too, looked on at her with a certain sadness for her friend.

* * *

><p><em>"Your head tastes weird."<em>

_"Why are you tasting my head then?"_

_"Cause it smells good."_

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the infirmary, sad and nervous and feeling like throwing up again.<p>

"So, what seems to be the problem?" She asked as she prepared a clipboard.

"I... I just had some morning sickness is all."

"Oh that's right... You're the pregnant girl. Weren't you expelled?"

"What? No, why would you even think so?"

"I've heard things, mostly from the kids you put in here each day. How's it feel to be on the receiving end of the stick for once?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm pregnant, send me home, case closed."

"Well, seeing as you aren't sick, there is no reason to send you home. I do hope you are taking prenatal vitamins, correct?"

"Yeah, my mom made sure of that. You know, how do we not know these things they give pregnant women aren't just like things that force us to give birth to deformed alien things with several birth defects? Back in bible times and stuff women gave birth to healthy children, and all of a sudden doctors start realizing they can make money by getting people sick and now kids are born with either two limbs added on or two limbs taken off. Heck, we've got kids with their freakin' heads attached for cryin out loud!"

"You do realize you can go back to class now, right?"

* * *

><p><em>"He's a cheater... He's a cheater... He's a stone hearted, cold blooded, monkey of a man, he's a cheater!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Month 3<em>

Sam was just sitting there, watching the television set as the pictures danced happily around the screen. Her concentration was ended by a knock at the door. She turned up the TV volume to block out the sound. When the arrogant visitor proceeded, she did the only thing she felt like doing.

"MOOOM! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!" She screamed. Courtney was in the shower currently, but even as Sam knew this, she still insisted on not opening that door. Kyle and Duncan were out, so they're off the door opening list too.

The knock persisted, the visitor now well aware that someone is home.

"Hello?" She heard a man's voice call out from outside. It was Trent, wonder what he wanted. Sam searched for the easiest excuse not to come to the door.

"Uh, I can't come to the door right now, I'm disabled." She yelled out loud enough for him to hear.

"Sam, Quit fooling and open the door. You're pregnant, not disabled."

"Yes I am. Acid. I have no legs anymore and my dad is too cheap to buy me a wheelchair."

"Sam, I need to talk to your mom for a moment, please open the door!"

"She's in the shower. Come back tomorrow."

"Fine then. Tomorrow I hope you're dad will get you a wheelchair so you can answer the door like a normal person."

"I hope he does too. That'd be fun!" Sam exclaimed. Trent walked away, and Courtney rushed out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel covering her body and her hair dripping with soap.

"Sam, who was at the door, and why didn't you answer?" She asked as she tried covering herself up to the maximum the tiny towel could handle.

"Trent wanted to talk to you."

"Why didn't you let him in?" Courtney asked before opening the door to see if he was by chance still there.

"I didn't wanna get up."

"Ugh, Sam! He was suppose to be giving us money for the baby!"

"Why? We don't even know if it's Danny's yet."

"He wanted to help us out anyway! And he was giving us that money behind Gwen's back, if he makes a double trip over here, she's gonna get suspicious."

"I'm guessing he just want's to make amends, right?" Sam asked with her best man-pose as possible.

"Amends or not, we need that money, and Trent is sucking up more pride than anyone in this neighborhood right now. And you do realize that if the baby is Danny's, we're all going to be related, right?"

"No we aren't. The baby will have two families, we won't."

"No, you're getting married to Danny if it's his baby."

"No, I'm not, that's my choice, and I'm an adult now."

"Getting pregnant doesn't make you an adult, Sam. You're still my daughter, and you're still a kid until you're eighteen. And until that moment, you do as I say. I don't want anyone to think I'm allowing you to get away with this without punishment."

"Isn't being pregnant punishment enough?"

"No, it's not. You slept with several different men and dated them behind our backs, and then you run off with a random boy you don't even know, become pregnant, and then come running home battered and dirty."

"He beat me!"

"I know he beat you, Sam. And I wish you never had to go through that, but you learned a lesson that has to stay with you for the rest of your life, I'm sorry to say. And the only way for you to truly learn your lesson from any of this is simply to be punished by the people whom love you most."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm going to bed." Sam got up, turned off the TV, and passed her mother without even a simple goodnight. She slammed the door shut, and turned the music up.

Courtney couldn't help but give out a sigh. Sam is in her most hormonal year of all and the added hormones are making her someone she never was before. Courtney just had to keep on reminding herself that this is going to be the worst few months of her life...

* * *

><p><em>"I love dis show." - Gir<em>

* * *

><p><em>In Trent and Gwen's room...<em>

"I just can't imagine us being grandparents, simply because our innocent little boy was seduced by the neighborhood slut."

"Gwen! I know she's only fourteen, but Danny knows how to say 'No'." Trent said as he took his shirt off before jumping up under the covers. Gwen stared at him for a moment, thoughts coming to her head. In a way, she wanted the baby to be Danny's, but in another way, she didn't. It was confusing.

"Ever had one of those moments where you can't figure out exactly what you want in life?" She asked before slipping under the covers next to him.

"I'm guessing you're having one right now?"

"Yep. I don't know, what do you want?"

"I would hate having to share a grandchild with Duncan, that's for sure. But another little bundle of joy to play with does seem enduring."

"It reminds me of when I first discovered I was pregnant with Danny. Before I knew I kept wondering whether I wanted to be a mother or not."

"And you settled upon being one anyway because you already were pregnant."

"I'd honestly prefer planning something like that before jumping directly into it. We were so young and restless. I remember every night was magic when it was with you."

"Yeah, I'd prefer us being married before we, you know, had the big S, but we still keep the magic alive even in our marriage."

"I don't know about that..." Gwen said before turning away from him.

"What do you mean?" Trent placed a warm hand on her back.

"We haven't exactly been... 'Active' much lately."

"I'm sorry if it feels like I'm neglecting you, but things have just been so crazy lately. I'll make it up to you soon, okay?" Trent held her back and kissed her cheek, trying to ensure she wouldn't start crying.

"It's just..." A tear began to fall from her cheek, "I feel like you don't love me anymore."

"Gwen, never even mention that! I love you more than anything in the world, you mean everything to me." He held her tighter, trying to get those tears to stop.

"Why not now? Why can't we make love now?"

"Honey, I..." He looked at the clock, it was already pretty late, but he didn't want time to matter right now. Trent started low at her ear and kiss her tenderly before he began singing...

"Hello again, it's you and me... Kinda always like it used to be... Sippin wine, killin time... tryin to solve life's mysterious..." He sat her upon his lap and laid her down upon the bed, looking into her eyes and waiting for her to sing the next lyrics.

"How's your life... It's been a while... God it's good, to see you smile... I see you reaching for your keys, looking for a reason not to leave." Gwen sang beautifully. Something about Trent made her want to sing with such power and no fear, things besides him soon became a blur. Soon the two broke out into the chorus together, their voices filling the cold midnight air that seeped through the windows, "If you don't know, if you stay, if you don't say whats on your mind, baby just breathe... there's nowhere else tonight we should be, you wanna make a memory...?" Their lips finished the chorus with a sealed kiss, and the two dazzled into an array of love and kisses and pure happiness.

Gwen giggled and smiled wide as Trent tickled his hands down her neck. It relaxed her, yet made her blood rush with excitement. She kissed him tenderly before taking over and reaching for his hand, and she held it tightly before it happened...

"Trent..." She whispered, her body extremely excited and completely ready.

"Yes...?" He answered breathlessly as he attempted focusing on what she was saying instead of what she was doing.

"I want to have another baby..." Her expression became serious for a moment, but Trent accepted her offer for more and took her down with him, and he started the process...

* * *

><p><em>"I was serious about that thing I said."<em>

_"What'd you say?"_

_"Honestly, I don't remember. I just know I was serious." - Kayla_

* * *

><p><em>Month 4<em>

Sam did NOT want to be here right now. A checkup, she hated checkups, those stupid doctors... they get all touchy feely with your vitals, and that's not fun. Throughout the months, she has begun blossoming into a gorgeous, young, pregnant girl. School has gotten less and less fun, on account that everyone is noticing the enormous watermelon inside her. She's tired of being pregnant. She just wants this thing to come flying out, then find out who it belongs to, and either give it up or keep it.

"Dad, you hate doctors too, what's say we just break out of here now and head for the icecream shop?"

"Sam, while I'd absolutely love to, your mother would both first, kill me, and then second, she'd maim you, so it's not a very good decision if you think about it."

"Then don't think about it."

"You're right, let's bust this joint." Duncan said as he got up from the waiting room seat and walked out the door, Sam following close behind.

* * *

><p><em>"Once upon a time there was this woman who was very itchy. She was itchy because her dog, whom has fleas, kept on jumping on her bed when she wasn't home. So one day, she caught the dog on her bed and killed it. The end."<em>

_"I didn't like that story very much, Mommy." - The four-year-old dog_

* * *

><p>Duncan sat down on the couch. There was nothing to do whatsoever. Kyle was sick, Courtney was at work, and Sam is in her room playing with Hotwheels. The little thirteen year old comes walking out of the room, holding her favorite little green car.<p>

"Daddy, can I drive the car?"

"The way you play with your little toys? I don't think so. The world would collapse so quick it wouldn't be funny."

"Pleeaase Daaaaddy? I swear, I'll be a good driver! I'll stop suddenly at red lights, zoom through yellow ones and go slow through green ones just to piss people off!"

"Honey, those few rules are the reasons why your mother suspended me from my license for three months."

"?" Sam looked at him with her beautiful little baby face, and he couldn't say no...

"Okay, you know what this handle thing does, right?"

"No."

"Neither did I when I started driving."

"Do you know what it does now?"

"Nope. It has something to do with driving the car, but the only letters that I know what to do with are the P, the D, the other D and I think the R."

"What's the N do?"

"I think it makes the car stop."

"Hehehe..." Sam laughed evilly.

"Now, we're just doing a quick drive around the..." Before Duncan could finish, Sam put the car into Drive and hit the gas, zooming off and driving into the road without warning.

"HAHA! That was fun, hey, what's this thing do?"

"Don't ever do that again, Sam! But you're right, it was pretty cool. I'm not sure what that..."

"AAAGH! I CAN'T SEE! WHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!" Sam started screaming as the windshield wiper fluid sprayed all over the place, not allowing Sam or her Dad to see the road ahead.

"SAM! STOP IT NOW!" The car was going all over the place, swerving and cutting people off, hitting stop signs and passing red lights. It wasn't long before the cops started on their tail.

"HI, POLICE PEOPLE! I'M LEARNING HOW TO DRIVE!" Sam screamed out the window.

"PULL THE VEHICHLE OVER, NOW!" She heard the cops say.

Duncan was shaking his head and holding his arms. This was not going to lead to anything pleasant...

"You know, Duncan, I have to bail you out of jail on a monthly basis, but bailing my daughter out too? And the charges? Reckless Driving, Running Eight Red Lights, Going 30 Miles Over The Speed Limit, Screaming In the Police Officers Face... The list continues to grow." Courtney said unhappily as she drove the to troublemakers home.

* * *

><p><em>"Gosh, I can't hear out of my ear, I'm so clogged up."<em>

_"CAN YOU HEAR NOW?"_

_"NOT ANYMORE, BECAUSE YOU SCREAMED IN THE WRONG EAR,YOU LUNATIC!"_

* * *

><p>"You skipped her checkup, for ICECREAM?" Courtney yelled as she watched the two lazy bones sit on the couch and lick their icecream cones.<p>

"It was an emergency. The baby said he would kill himself if he didn't get icecream this instant." Sam said as she took a bite out of hers.

"It's true, I heard him. He said he's gonna cut off his blood supply."

"You wouldn't want your future grandson to be a stillborn, would you?"

"Listen, just shut up, both of you, because you're both insane, and tell your baby if his momma misses one more checkup for icecream, both of you will die."

"Sheesh, mom, try to be a little more sensitive, maybe? He can hear you!"

"Dear, if you seriously believe he or she can hear me right now..."

"Wait, he's moving!" Sam shouted as she grabbed her baby bump and felt the little fingers and feet as they climbed around and around like a hiker on a mountain. Courtney rushed to her daughters side to feel it, and she covered her mouth and gasped as it was true.

"Dear, feel it!" Courtney urged Duncan. He was skeptical at first, but then he laid his hand on the little bump and a tear fell from his eye as all this started becoming real.

"My baby's having a baby." He whispered before hugging his daughter close to him.

"You don't know how painful it is for a Gore and Horror writer to write a Love scene and have others say it came out well. Especially when you start getting addicted to writing love scenes, and then killing your lovers in the process. It leaves you with two of the most successful types of writing in Teen Culture, Mindless Sex and Death." – Moni Tether, Adult Fiction Writer

_Month 5_

"I can't believe we still don't know who filmed this." Danny said as he walked around his room, awaiting Lucas's answer, whom was on his bed reading a magazine.

"Hey, at least nobody's started teasing Sam about it. I think they know better."

"Yeah, Sam has sent pretty much everyone home at least once with some sort of broken bone. Me on the other hand, I'm getting harassed constantly. Eddie shoved my head in a urinal today, then he used it."

"Oh... that's why when I saw you at lunch you were all wet and stuff. Wait, were you wet with water or pee?"

"What do you think, Lucas?" Danny glared at him, his eyes intent on scaring the living crap out of him.  
>"I'm just gonna say both." Lucas shot his head back into his magazine to avoid eye contact.<p>

"It was both, but there's only so much I could wash with those dinky sinks at school. I had to sneak around the house after I came home and wash off my head off with the hose so my mom didn't see."

"Dude, your mom is SO hot..."

"What does that have to do with anything, Lucas?"

"Idunno, dude. I'm just saying I'd be pretty embarrassed for her to see me with some jocks bodily fluids all over me too."

"It wasn't embarrassment that was keeping me from wanting her to see me right away, it was the fact that she'd cause a scene and call the school to report that a kid peed on her sons head."

"That'd be embarrassing too. But seriously, she is SMOKIN'!"

"Lucas! Stop talking about my mom like that!"

"But she's uber cool, too! I sat there and talked to her about horror movies for hours! What chick, that has a sixteen year old son, might I add, would sit there and talk about horror movies with her son's friend for an hour? She's awesome!"

"Yeah, I know, okay? My mom is awesome. But what does that have to do with..."

"Danny! Come here right now!" Gwen yelled from the living room.

"Uh, Imma stay right here if you don't mind..." Lucas said as he dug his head into the magazine one more time. Danny rolled his eyes and prepared his puppy face, wondering what trouble he got into this time. He walked out the door and down to the living room, cupping his hands and looking innocent. He saw his Dad sitting on on of the dining room chairs and his mother sitting across from him...

With a Laptop in front of her...

"Danny, will you please explain why there is a video on the internet of you and Sam?"

"I don't know, Mom! That's what me and Lucas have been trying to find out for months now..."

"For months? Danny, why didn't you come to us when you saw it the first time?" Trent asked as he raised his voice a bit.

"That's not exactly something I wanted to talk to you guys about."

"It doesn't matter, this is serious. It could ruin yours and Sam's reputation forever. This is practically porn!"

"I'm sorry mom, me and Lucas were trying to get the main website to shut it down, but they never responded to our emails."

"No, Danny, we need to call someone. We need to get this thing off the internet before the entire world see's it."

"It's been uploaded on hundreds of websites Mom, we'll never get it off and we'll never know who originally posted it!"

"Don't worry, son. I've got a friend who will fix this up just fine..."

* * *

><p><em>"AAAG! I BROKE A NAIL!"<em>

_"OMG, CALL THE POLICE! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! GET THE PRESIDENT ON THE LINE!"_

_"You know, you can be really annoying when you're sarcastic."_

* * *

><p>"Okay, we'll be there too... Well, why would it be anyone Sam knows? Oh, really... My Samantha may do a lot of things, but she'd never do that!" Courtney slammed the phone down and grabbed her keys.<p>

"What's up, Mom? Why all the yelling?" Kyle asked as he came out of his room and rushed to his mothers side.

"Kyle, I know you love me, and I love you too, but your attachment to me is getting a little scary. That said, Gwen found a video of Sam and Danny online and she wants me to come over to Harold's house to talk about it."

"Why Harold's house?"

"Because why we're talking about it, he's going to hack all the websites that the video has been posted on and he wants us to watch. He's also going to figure out who did it, and Gwen want's a lawyer to sue the son of a toucan."

"I'm guessing you're the lawyer for the job, right?"

"It's Sam I'm suing for too, so of course. Sam! Get over here!"

"Can I come?"

"Sure, son. SAM!"

"I'm coming!" Sam came running out, wearing one of her mother's tie-dyed maternity shirts and a pair of her dad's pants.

"Gosh, Sam, must you dress like your going to Woodstock?"

"You love this shirt! Even after my birth you still wear it!"

"To bed I do, not out in public."

"Please, we're going to Harold's house. I'm assured whatever he's wearing is going to be much worse."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"<em>

_"WHAT?"_

_"Hi..."_

* * *

><p>The only people that actually showed up were Trent, Danny, Courtney, Sam and Kyle. Even Leshawna and Jasmine went to bed early. Whats worse, it seemed like both parents left a spouse home alone...<p>

"Hacking will be the easy part, finding out who did it is going to be the hard part. Now, what exactly is it you wanted me to hack? You guys never told me."

The group stood around Harold's computer chair, awaiting for someone to break the silence and say what exactly it was.

"There's this video..." Danny began as he scratched the back of his head. Trent crossed his arms, waiting for his son to spit it out.

"It's, uh, a conception video..."

"Conception? We don't even know if the baby is yours!" Sam bursted out.

"Is it my fault if I for some reason want to be a father? If there's anyone I want to have kids with, it's you!"

"Well, maybe I don't!" Sam ran out of the room and into the backyard, crying. Danny chased after her, but was stopped by his father's grip on his arm.

"Dad, if the baby is mine, then that's my future wife, and I honestly don't think there's any further trouble you can prevent right now." Danny looked up at him to say. Without saying another word back to him, he released him. The boy ran off, just missing Courtney's grip.

"Why'd you let him go?" Courtney scolded the man.

"He's right. I know how he feels right now."

"He's a sixteen year old boy that knocked up my fourteen year old daughter, while he's right on the fact that he can't do any further damage, I still don't want them alone together!"

"Just leave them space to talk, I think they've both earned at least that. You should hear the things Danny has been telling me, he's acting like a father already. He's picking out names to suggest to Sam, he's been saving money to pay for food and clothes. Courtney, he even bought a wedding ring."  
>"There is no way he's going to ever, ever propose to my daughter! And I'll make sure of that!" Courtney followed the trail of the two teens, and left the adults, and Kyle, to simply stand there and watch.<p>

"What do you mean you 'Know how he Feels'?" Kyle finally broke the silence with a rather forward question.

"It's not something I want to discuss with a fourteen year old."

"I might look fourteen, but on the inside, I've got the mind of a forty seven year old."

"Yeah, when you turn forty seven you'll be dying to be fourteen again."

"How would you know? You're not forty seven."

"Close enough."

"Sam, why are you acting this way? We were doing so good as a couple..."

"Danny, I don't want a baby..." Sam looked at him with desperate eyes.

"But, why...?"

"I just don't. I want to end it now, I don't want to go through with this. Whether the baby is yours or not, I don't want it."

"Sam, you're going to be a great mother someday, someday soon, and..."

"And what? I know I messed up my chances of having a normal kid life, but right now, that's all I want. Yesterday at school, I tried hanging with the guys, and they walked away from me. They didn't even wanna talk to me, nobody did. I don't want to be an outcast."

"Well, you can be homeschooled, we'll buy a house somewhere in the neighborhood, we'll get married, and we will raise this baby, together. You aren't alone on this, Sam..." Danny grabbed her by the shoulders gently, trying to be as persuasive as possible.

"Danny, you aren't getting it! I don't want a baby and I most certainly do not want to be a wife."

"So, you don't wanna marry me? You're just going to get pregnant and leave me?"

"You're sounding like you're the one that has to carry twenty five extra pounds in their womb for nine months straight! If I don't want a baby, then that is my choice, not yours!"

"If the baby is mine then I think I should have a say!"

"Well, I'm not giving you one, because the baby isn't yours!" Sam stormed off, leaving Danny behind again. This time, Danny didn't bother follow her, he just sat down and cried.

Courtney came in soon after the fight, and noticed not two teens, but only one very, very upset Danny.

"Where is she?" Courtney asked.

"How should I know? She stormed off into the front yard." Danny nodded his head in her direction and continued his sobbing. Courtney started off in the direction she was told her daughter had gone, and tried to stop her before...

'SCREEEECH, CRASH!'

...she ran into the road...

_Four Hours Later..._

Out of all the places to be right now, the hospital was one that nobody wanted to, especially at 11:30 at night.

Courtney, for one, had made it a plan that nobody in her family got hospitalized for at least the time period of Sam's pregnancy, and here, Sam is the one in emergency surgery right now. So, yeah, her day pretty much sucked.

Trent was tired and said he'd visit Sam in the morning, but Danny forced him to take him to see her now. At least Gwen would understand, if he remembers to call her and remind her he's going to be late coming home tonight, if he comes home tonight.

But that's not something important right now, what's important is Sam's condition. The main problem is that she ran into the road too fast and simply didn't watch where she was going. It was dark out, and she was upset, and simply wanted to see her dad, and if that meant walking home all alone, so be it.

Question is, did the baby survive? Now, what kind of cliffhanger would that be if I told you?

_Four hours earlier..._

Duncan sat all alone on the couch watching TV, shirtless, of course, like any relaxed man would. This was the first "Man Time" he's had to himself for fourteen years. Every time he tried to just sit and chill, Courtney would eventually start nagging him about something, or one of the kids would need homework help, and Court would still be at work. But this was bliss, everyone is out of the house, none of Court's bickering, none of Kyle's homework, and none of Sam's consistent mood swings.

Just as he was about to start fantasizing about what life would be like if the kids were in college already and Courtney wasn't a perfectionist, a knock came at the door.

Duncan growled to himself as he picked himself up to see who it was.

"What?" he answered angrily as he swung the door open and revealed Gwen, crossing her arms as she tugged her jacket closer to her body.

"Trent left for the thing at Harold's house and..."

"The Thing?" Duncan called her bluff before she even got to bluff it.

"The gathering." Gwen tried to point out it was cold outside and she didn't feel like explaining details right now, "Point is, I accidentally locked myself out of our house."

"So, Harold lives like a mile away, just call up Trent and have him come back to unlock it for you."

"I tried! He left his phone in the house, and I'm NOT walking all the way to Harold's for a stupid key."

"I think you just wanted to see me." Duncan teased her, giving her one of his irresistible smiles.

"Shut up, you're the only neighbor within a walking distance that isn't either homicidal or completely insane, so just let me in so I can wait for him to get home. Trust me, I have no interest in you anymore, Trent keeps me perfectly happy and satisfied on all levels." Gwen demanded, reminding Duncan a lot of Courtney.

"Why would you even bring that up? I don't want to know about your bedroom lifestyle." Duncan crossed his arms and got ready to simply slam the door in her face. Gwen had to act quickly on words, maybe begging would help.

"Please, Duncan, just let me in, it's cold out here and I seriously can't get into my house." Duncan felt some sort of pity deep down inside of him, and opened the door a little wider to let her in.

"Thank you." She said as she walked in, her boots wet from the cold.

"Just, don't interrupt me while I'm watching TV, alright? There's a good movie coming on soon and I don't want to miss it." Duncan said as he walked back over to the couch and plopped himself down yet again.

"Which movie?" She asked as she took her jacket off, revealing her tightened blouse.

"Gore Show 2." He responded, trying not to look at her too much. Maybe just a glance...

"That one sucked. The first one was way better." Gwen started coming over to him and sat down on the chair closest to the couch. She slouched just to the point wear he could see everything, and she had no idea.

"Whatever, I've gotta take whatever gore I can get anymore because Court won't let me watch anything that has the slightest drop of blood in it." Duncan quickly brushed off the thought of actually having something with Gwen when he brought Courtney into the picture, even if it was in a negative way.

"Sheesh, sounds like we know who wears the pants in this family." Gwen teased before taking a glance at Duncan's body. He was always so... fit. Something she wished Trent had. He worked out, it wasn't like he was out of shape, but he simply didn't have Duncan's body, those perfect abs, his toned arms...

"Please, don't tell me Trent actually puts his foot down around the house."

"That's because he respects me. We own and run our home together. You guys, on the other hand, are the exact opposite of husband and wife. More like, Dictator and Servant."

"I've been firm with Courtney before."

"Sure, I bet she even decides when its time to make love, isn't that right?"

"Whatever, Gwen. I don't need you telling me what's wrong with my marriage."

"I'm not trying to tell you what's wrong with your marriage, I'm saying Courtney should respect you more, not only as head, but as a person. She treats you like crap, and you take it like it's nothing."

"That's just the way she is. And cheating on her didn't help the situation, in fact, it made it worse."

"And in the process of trying to fix one situation, you broke a desperate heart." Gwen looked down at her palms, turning away from Duncan.

"I guess I never truly apologized to you for that." Duncan said as he lowered his voice to just above a whisper.

"You didn't, you just left me once Courtney said she'd take you back."

"We were never even officially dating."

"You kissed me. More than only once. I really thought we'd be something someday."

"A kiss means crap to me, alright? I never told you I loved you, and that's because I never meant it."

"Seriously? If a kiss means crap to you, why would you kiss Courtney then?"

"Because I actually love her."

"No, you don't." Gwen started slowly moving from the chair to the couch, making things evident that she still had some blocked up feelings that she wanted to get out, "You never loved her, you told me that you wanted nothing to do with her, that one night when we..."

"Almost, when we almost..."

"Yes. Was everything you told me a lie?" Gwen came so close to him she was almost breathing upon his face. She spoke as a whisper, yet anger raged from inside her.

"Almost..." Duncan answered as he turned from her.

"How much did you tell me that was true?" Gwen came even closer to his ear and spoke even more softly.

"I only told you one thing that was true."

"And what was that?"

"That your lips really do look like painted grass." Gwen became enraged by his stupid comment, and smacked him across the face.

"What was that for?"

"For being such a little a** all the freaking time!" Duncan grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her down on the floor. Gwen grabbed his legs and made him join her, tackling him and hitting him, wanting to get all her anger out at the same time. All her bottled up emotions came crashing out through punches and scratches, she even bit him.

Duncan refused to let a girl beat him in a fight, so he put in his all and forced all his weight upon her, holding her down and just looking at her as her precious chest raced up and down.

"If we only do it once, we'll get everything out and we'll never have to even speak to each other again." Duncan said as his blood raced through his body. Simply thinking of doing it right now with anyone made him excited.

"I can't put such a heavy weight on my conscious, Duncan. I really am in love with Trent."

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just horny right now." Duncan got up and sat back down on the couch.

"I am too, I can't wait for Trent to get home, actually. But he's going to freak soon as he finds out I was here with you alone, so I'm probably not going to get anything tonight anyway." Gwen picked herself up from the floor and sat back down in her chair.

"That's what daydreaming is for, right?"

"For men, maybe. Girls are more sophisticated when it comes to sensual fantasies."

"How different can a man's fantasy be from a woman's?"

"For one, a girl would imagine her man dressed finely, rose petals upon the bed, and soft music playing. I'm not that kind of girl, so I don't usually fantasize anyways."

"You've never had a fantasy?"

"Nope."

"You must have a boring life."

"I have a busy life, but also, there's never really the need to fantasize, if you know what I mean."

"Gosh, please stop hinting towards you guys getting busy! It honestly disgusts me to think about that little noodle boy naked."

"Noodle Boy?" Gwen yelled.

"Yes, Noodle boy. That guy is skinnier than Lindsay's brain."

"It's called being fit, not pigging out on junk food and then doing pushups for an hour. He's actually a healthy man who cares about himself!"

"Whatever. I can totally see why we never got past making out."

"And I can totally see why I went back to a man that actually loves me and cares about me. All you ever cared about was getting it on."

"Clearly I don't only care about "Getting it on" if I'm still with Courtney. As you said before, she calls the shots."

"Well, at least we're happy with how things ended up." Gwen looked over at him, and he looked back at her. She felt a rock grow in her stomach, was it possible to want two men for different reasons? Trent was calm, collected (At times) and fatherly, Duncan was wild, disorganized, and spunky. Granted, she loved being around both of them, but if life was so messed up as to allow a woman to have a man for every mood, she'd choose Trent for her more depressed times when she felt the need to be cared for, and Duncan for her more wild times when she felt the need to party.

"I... I have to go. I need... I need to take a walk and clear my head." Gwen got up and walked away. Duncan didn't stop her.

* * *

><p><em>"If I died yesterday, would you miss me today?" – Sophie, Monster Academy<em>

* * *

><p>Probably the scariest part of a man's life is when his thirteen year old daughter walks in the house one day, holding the hand of a boy and smiling like a little gremlin. When this happened to Duncan, he would have preferred the boy's hand not being attached to an actual young man.<p>

Yes, but he prepared himself for this day. He still had his chainsaw underneath his bed, so whatever was about to happen next would soon be discontinued, and his baby girl can continue leading a normal, no boyfriends lifestyle.

"Daddy..." She began, "This is my boyfriend!" She smiled even wider. Duncan recognized this boy from somewhere before. His features seemed awfully familiar, a long face, black hair with colored teal streaks, grass green eyes, and scrawny little legs and body.

"You can't keep him." Were the first words out of Duncan's mouth. Samantha's smile turned into a frown.

"But, Daddy... Don't you recognize him? This is Danny! Gwen's son!"

"Sure I recognize him. All the more reason for me to say no. Now go on, turn him lose in a forest somewhere."

"Dad..."

"No, Sam."

"If you just give him a chance I'm sure he can..."

"No."

"Please, just let him..."

"No."

"Daddy!"

"You know what? I've got a little idea." Duncan got up quickly, a wide grin on his face. He walked into the bedroom, slammed the door, and stayed in there for a few minutes.

"Relax, Danny. He'll warm up to you." Sam patted his hand.

"I hope so." Danny took her by the shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips that blossomed into a beautiful and intense tongue battle. No doubt, Duncan came out at the perfect time, holding his chainsaw and revving it up, walking slowly down the hall to let the sound give a warning.

"What's that?" Danny asked as he pulled away and peeked around. Duncan came screaming down the hall, waving the chainsaw around and aiming straight for Danny.

"AAAH!" Danny ran out the door screaming. Sam crossed her arms and pouted as Duncan slammed the door shut.

"If he's smart, he'll leave you be from now on. If he comes back, then he's going to be losing some pretty important manly parts."

"Dad, I hate you." Sam said before walking away to her room.

"Love you too, sweetie!"

* * *

><p><em>"Flashlight on, flashlight off, flashlight on, flashlight off, flashlight on, flashlight off, flash..."<em>

_"IF YOU FLASH THAT THING IN MY FACE ONE MORE TIME, I'M GOING TO SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR FREAKIN FLASHY THROAT!"_

_"... Flashlight On..." – A Funny Tale_

* * *

><p>Hours passed until it had already been a day. Sam was alive and well, her baby was still alive and well, and the mystery of who exactly posted that video was now solved, at least halfway, thanks to Harold.<p>

Apparently, some nerdy kid in Alabama posted the video. Question is, how did he get the video, and who took the video in the first place?

Things weren't getting clearer, in fact, they were getting a little darker. But anyways, we're going on yet another month, with special surprises in store for the last month ahead...

_Month 6_

The birth was coming closer and closer, and soon, Danny had begun suggesting names to the mother-to-be.

"What about Delia for a girl, or Fred for a boy?" Danny suggested as he held a pen and notepad before sitting down in the park grass next to her.

"Fred? Please tell me why I'd name my kid after a screeching psychotic mental teenager?"

"Just a suggestion."

"Listen, I don't even know if I'm having your baby. We don't know if we're even going to be keeping it. So don't make things more depressing by choosing names, because if things don't go the way you're planning for them to go, it's going to crush you."

"I know. But can I truly help it? I want to be a dad."

"I know you do, but I'm only fourteen, I'm not ready to become a mother. I'm still a baby myself."

"Well, when you have the baby, and if the baby is mine, can I at least have custody?"

"Please, do. Not that I don't want anything to do with it, but I just can't take care of one right now."

"Thank you, Sam. And maybe someday, we can..."

"Get married?"

"Yes... Will you?"

Sam thought about it for a moment...

"You know I will." She kissed him on the lips and closed her eyes, picturing what life will be like, years from now.

(Yeah, I know that was a really short month, I just don't think I can do much more with the remaining few, so we're skipping a bit until the final nail biting end, and these little month previews are thrown in just to keep you scrolling! Enjoy...)

_Month 7_

The days approached like lightning, and now, with only two months remaining, it hasn't been exactly clear whether or not to prepare for the a new baby. Either way, Danny has been buying everything a baby would need, from bottles to blankets, and even a crib. He's also been painting his room to match nursery colors.

Sam hasn't been planning anything since the baby won't be staying with her no matter what happens. If it's Danny's, Danny keeps it. If its Elliot's, somebody will get it. Things aren't changing, no matter what happens, or so Sam says...

_Month 8_

… I'm blank... Things are pretty much the same as month 7. Lets move on, ladies and gentlemens... Lol I said gentlemens... Nevermind me.

_Month 9_

I'm sure you're either tired of reading or you're on the edge of your seat gnawing on everything to calm your nerves, and I'm pretty sure 99.9% of you guys are on the first. I think so far, I suck, but don't forget I'm writing like, eighteen books right now. No sleeping, no eating, (I'm totally kidding, I'm ALWAYS eating) until I finish at least one, so forgive me if it seems like I'm desperate to end this but I'm currently dedicated to my beloved Joey right now (You'll know what I mean later) and nothing comes before him when it comes to books (That will gave you a hint of who this "Joey" is... unless I've mentioned him before... have I?) and right now his life sucks, so he's making me change some things (I'm so tired I just forgot what I was doing. Yummy, cologne... smells like men. Now if only there was a hot guy to put it on?)

Dudes, I'm sorry, but my mind is boggling out of control right now. Please just keep in mind that I'm in a basement right now going insane over a double rainbow across the sky. I took a video and the freakin sky looks like doomsday right now, it's also flooded here, and I keep cutting my leg (Stupid nails! GnawGnawGnaw). I randomly start crying for no reason at all and I'm freaking out over random things. I also find myself talking to my computer.

Oh yah, story. Sorry, guys, I just wanted ya'll to know what was going on before you read the finale! Lets get to it, shall we?

_Month 9_

Didn't I put that already?

Sam sat back in the couch, trying to see the TV over her enormous stomach while eating pretzels and flipping the channels. It was a Saturday night, and Duncan and Courtney were out on a date, leaving the twins at home.

"Kyle! Come here a second!" She yelled.

"What do you want now?"

"Just get your freakin rear end over here before I shove it down your throat!"

"Calm down, I'm coming!" Kyle said as he walked into the room wearing a purple tank top and pink boxers. Sam couldn't help but laugh so hard that she started choking.

"What are you wearing, you idiot?"

"SOMEBODY PUT DIFFERENT COLORED DYE IN ALL OF MY CLOTHES WHEN I WENT TO WASH THEM!" Kyle yelled, his fists clenching up and his blood boiling.

"Chill out, dude, I'm with child!"

"I don't particularly CARE!"

Sam felt her baby kick in her stomach.

"Junior does."

"Junior who? You don't even know the father."

"It could be a girl."

"Doesn't mean you care about her, or him."

"What do you mean? I'm his or her mother! I've been carrying it for nine freakin months, if I didn't care, I wouldn't still be carrying it!" Sam screamed. She suddenly felt something burst below her...

"Oh my gosh..."

"What is it, what happened? Don't tell me you're..."

"GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Sam screamed as the labor pains started coming in. Kyle rushed out the door and across the street over to Danny's house and started banging on the door.

"DANNY! DANNY! DANNY!" He repeated over and over between every bang. Finally, Trent answered the door in a night robe.

"What are you doing? It's nine at night!" He said lazily, as if he had just been awoken from a nice nap.

"It's time, Sam is... and the... the...the, baby is... coming!" Kyle said as quickly as he could, taking a gasp between each word.

"What? Danny!" Trent turned around and yelled for his son.

"What!" His son responded just as lazily as he had.

"You're too-be wife is about to give birth!" Danny flashed out of the room and was out the door in a second. He took the keys and jumped in the car, ignoring Kyle and driving to Sam. He then hopped out, picked her up bridal style, walked her out of the house, into the car, and off to the hospital. He's practiced this many times...

* * *

><p><em>Tokey:"BUTTONS! I LOVE BUTTONS!" <em>

_Joey: "I don't care how much you love buttons, leave these alone!"_

_Tokey: 'Click Clack Clack Click Clack'_

_Joey: "WHAT DID I SAY?"_  
><em>Tokey: "Something about buttons." -The Moon Girls<em>

* * *

><p>Little four year old Sam came running down the hallway screaming at the top of her lungs.<p>

"Daddy! I need your help!" She yelled as she pulled on the rim of his shirt and forced him to get off the couch.

"What's the problem, soldier?" He responded with a smirk.

"There's a spider in my room."

"Annnd..."

"And I can't reach it, it's way up high and I can't get it in this jar." Sam held out a cleaned out jam jar to him. Now, most little girls, and most boys, would be screaming to their daddy or mommy to kill it. Not Duncan's little girl. Everything that came into her room was officially her "Pet".

"Sam, kill the spider. Your mom will have a heart attack if she finds out you even kept it alive in the house this long."

"But its a green spider, dad!"  
>"Green? What kind of green?"<p>

"Like a neon."

"And how big is it?"

"Like the size of my hand, and it's really fluffy."

"Lets go catch your new pet, Sam."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm cold."<em>

_"So, what do you want me to do about it?"_

_"Put your arm around me, you stupid lug!" – Love, In Full Picture_

* * *

><p>She had been in labor for three hours already. She knew that some women could be in labor for several more hours to days into weeks. Well, maybe not "Weeks", but it felt like a few weeks had gone by already.<p>

Her dad was by her side the entire time, holding her hand and keeping Danny away. But nothing could stop Danny from looking, and look he did, with grief that he couldn't be the one to cut the umbilical cord or to even cheer her on.

Her mother had the video camera set up, but Sam swore she'd destroy any video or dvd that had any footage of her in such a horrible state, and pushing a bloody naked human out of her "Body". So, knowing Sam, Courtney didn't bother.

And then the time came, and Sam was asked to begin pushing. Her heartbeat was faster than the speed of light, as now the moment of truth came as to whether or not the baby belonged to Danny, and his heart was racing too, for the same reason.

Finally, on the final push, a beautiful baby boy came out, with jet black hair, and then he was taken to be cleaned off, until one doctor said...

"Uh oh..."

"What? What 'Uh Oh', there can't be an 'Uh Oh', you're a doctor!" Courtney scolded her.

"It seems we've got another baby on the way!" When Sam heard the news, she couldn't believe it. Twins. She was going to have twins. Forget that, she was "Having" twins, never mind "Going To".

Sam gave a few more pushes before the she heard the sound of yet another baby crying and the doctor exclaiming "It's a girl!" Then she collapsed backwards, giving out everything she had, and simply taking a huge breath, and then having a much needed rest. Her babies were placed in cribs next to her, and finally the father was let in to see them.

Danny picked them both up one by one. He kept on switching between them until one opened their eyes so he could see exactly who they looked like, then again, he's never met Elliot to know what his eyes looked like.

And then the little boy opened his, and they were...

"Dark blue? Who has dark blue eyes?" He said to himself for a moment before sitting down and enjoying the little ones company as their mother slept. He noticed that there was a knocking at the door, Duncan was there.

"Is she up yet?" He asked as he walked into the room.

"I don't think so... Do you want me to leave anyway?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you actually." Duncan walked over to a chair that was on his daughters side and sat down.

Danny placed the baby back in his crib and walked over to the chair next to him.

"I wanted to ask you what your plans are, if these kids are yours."

"Then, I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage."

"She's fourteen, let's get that straight, alright?"

"She's fourteen and a mother to twins, I think marriage is appropriate given the situation."

"Fine, but what are your plans if they turn out to be Elliot's?"

"I'd like to marry her anyway, kids or no kids, and if you make me wait a hundred years, I will."

"I'm pretty sure I won't be here in a hundred years to keep you from her any longer, but will five years suit your taste?"

"I'll wait as long as I have to."

"Fine, if my daughter loves you enough to wait for you as well, and if you still feel the same way about her five years from now, you can have permission to marry her. If not, however, I won't keep you in a headlock."

"Thank you... I won't disappoint you, I swear, I'll treat her with the utmost respect, she will be my precious flower!"

"That's nice, now go away."

Danny got up and left, obeying his "Father-in-Law's" orders. Duncan looked over at his now awakening daughter with confidence. Confidence that she'd be a good mother. Confidence that she's going to keep those kids, no matter who the father is. And confidence that she's going to regret every mistake she ever made.

"Did the DNA results come back yet?" Were the first words out of Sam's mouth.

"Sam, we told you what the process would be."

"I know, but I just really wanna know right now."

"Are you going to keep them even if they aren't Danny's?"

"After seeing their innocent little faces, I couldn't imagine giving them up, but two? I'm only a kid, and that's a lot of pressure on me. But if me and Danny work together on being good parents, we can do it, if you allow me to marry him..."

"In five years you can, how about that?"

"Five years? I can't wait that long."

"You'll find that true love will make the time fly by. It's a test to see if you both are truly in love."

"You're making a good choice, Dad. But there's other ways to tell, and..."

"And sometimes those other ways are wrong. Wait the five years, Sam. If you two still feel the same way, you'll know it..."

"Dad, why do you continue to put up with me, even though I went behind your back and did all these things I never should have?"

"Because, Sam," He said before reaching out and holding her hand, "No matter what you do, you'll always be my baby."

"And you'll always be my daddy."

"And nothing can ever change that." He said before giving his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>"I'll be waiting for you... no matter how long it takes... I know we will make... it... last..."<em>

* * *

><p>The reading of the results was here. Elliot, along with his lawyer, Heather, have already established that if the babies are his, he will receive full custody. If they are Danny's, the custody will be split.<p>

"And so, under the case of Sam Conway and Elliot McLean now resolved, with the results being..."

"WAIT!" The courtroom turned around to see non other then Chris McLean, covered in leaves and sticks and twigs and dirt, and walking in with his suit totally ripped up.

"My son is a lying, cheating, dirty little..." His next words were to graphic to even mention, but they were bad... trust me... I wrote this... "...And he is not the father, because he's afraid of doing it!"

"Dad!" Elliot shot up in his chair

"I caught him on the beach recording those two lovebirds right there, with my very expensive HD video camera, in an attempt to blackmail Sam into spreading the word that he actually did do something with her and that he wasn't a virgin anymore. The dirty little crapper had me shot and pronounced dead, then had me sedated and thrown out the window of the hospital! The rat took all my money, sold my show, and stole my life!"

The families gasped, and Sam blushed brightly.

"He really did abuse me, that much is true. But sometimes, I'd be so drunk from everything he'd give me, I had no idea whether we were doing anything or not, it was so blurry..."

"And that's when I come in." Cj said as he peeked out from behind Chris, "Elliot paid me to make you believe you were doing it with him when really, it was me behind the wheel..." He pointed to himself in glory.

"It's true, it's all true!" Elliot held his head and slammed it down on the table in front of him, "I didn't want to be in the shadows anymore. I craved money, I wanted to feel in control of something. With Cj's help, I tricked a lot of girls into thinking I was an excellent lover, when really, they were so drugged they couldn't tell the difference. Is it so wrong to want to finally bask in the glory that your father had for years?"

"No, but it is wrong to do everything else that you did. Take him away, boys." The judge said as two cops came in and arrested the boy.

"Anyways, the babies belong to Danny. Case closed. Go home now."

The family rejoiced, and Danny and Sam shared a kiss in front of everyone. Things were finally coming together, maybe now, things will be normal.

* * *

><p><em>"What's it like to kiss someone for the first time ever?"<em>

_"It's like gunshots in your mouth, and little snakes seeping into your veins, and then your head starts beating and you feel like you're gonna fall over. And then your heart gets stuck in your throat and you start choking, but..."_

_"Can you men describe anything romantic without making it sound like a zombie apocalypse?"_

_"Simple and short, no." – If Joey was Sophie_

* * *

><p><em>Several years later...<em>

Kyle walked down the concrete pathway to his first job interview. He had everything he needed to serve a good presentation, and his mind was filled with thoughts of success.

Suddenly, without looking, he bumps into a girl, a little shorter than him, but pretty tall for a young woman.

"Excuse me..." He said as he took a step back to let her pass. The two stole a quick glance, and continued on their way. Kyle thought about the girls face for a moment, studied her features in her head.

_"Those eyes, I've seen them before..."_ He thought to himself. The two stopped dead in their tracks, and looked back at each other, smiles arising on their faces...

"Kyle?" The woman squeaked out.

"Ari?" Kyle shot back. The staring continued, until they both began walking towards each other, realizing that suddenly, their lives are finally falling into place...

* * *

><p><em>The wondrous works of Destiny herself has the power to bring anything into effect. Everything happens for a reason.<em>

* * *

><p>The End...?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, through the ending of chapters I began to lose confidence whenever Monster Academy came into my life, but I didn't want to simply end YABMD without a conclusion. Now that I have ended it, I can begin to focus on bringing Monster Academy into the homes of all the little boys and girls, hehehe...<strong>

**Yah. I honestly really enjoyed the ending when Kyle got his happy ending. He deserved it, I felt I didn't give him a good enough part. And Sam having twins? And the incident with Cj? Lol, I was thinking about making him the father for a second, but I wanted a happy ending, so Danny got his wish as well. BTW, I have no idea how the entire DNA baby court thing goes, so I just made it up as I went along. If anyone knows how the process really goes, please tell me!**

**So, I ask you please, make your reviews filled with stuff you loved, and if you have any negative thoughts, please make them short, I worked really hard on this, so a negative review could tear me down right now. But either way, I ask of you, please visit the website. If you do, I swear I will start up another TDI fanfic and make it the best you've ever seen!**

**Also, if you didn't like the part about the "Video" of Danny and Sam, neither did I, so please, bash on that if you must. I don't feel it was extremely relevent to the story at all, but it did get me into a bit of a mystrey, only reason why I kept it.**

**So, Leave a Review, I beg of you, or else I'll ... Poo! LOL all that ryhmes!**

**Oh, and please PM me for the link to the website! I really need readers for Monster Academy!  
><strong>

**Signing out for the last time in YABMD,**

***~*MysticalChick*~***


	18. Not a Chapter Exactly

Hey guys,

I know I haven't posted ANYTHING for a super duper long time, but it's cause I've been working on my non-Fan-Fiction stories.

I'm now on Fiction Press but I haven't gotten any luck yet with my Monster Academy Book, which is on it's fourth chapter now and nobody has read it yet.

If you enjoyed my work on fan fiction, please do me a favor and drop by Fiction Press, just search Monster Academy, my name is MantaChick.

I'd really appreciate it if I got some feedback on my work!

If I do, I'll probably start updating my stories Make a Memory and the others I haven't yet finished, since I'll have more time to focus on them and not with why I haven't gotten any readers for my non-fan-fiction work.

Thank you!


End file.
